OUR LOVE
by yoyo947
Summary: awalnya aku hanya penasaran dengan nya, tapi entah kenapa rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa tertarik . setiap melihat tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah membuat ku ingin melindunginya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **ooc**

Anyeong ! ini ff pertama ku jadi aku masih amatiran, semoga ada yang mau baca ff gaje ini , maaf jika masih banyak typo dan penggunaan kata yang salah , kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan . ..

Happy reading^_^

Chapter 1

Xoxo12

BUGH !

BUGH !

Suara hantaman terdengar dari sebuah gang kecil …

BUGH !

BUGH !

Akhhh ! arghhtt ! terdengar teriakan penuh kesakitan dari seorang namja dengan seragam SMU yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, semua wajahnya di penuhi memar akibat pukulan yang di berikan oleh 4 preman yang saat ini tengah tertawa mengejek melihatnya yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya .

Cihhh .. bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak macam-macam dengan kami ? seorang namja dengan tato di lengan kirinya mengangkat dagu namja yang bernama xi taeyeong namja yang menjadi korban kekerasan 4 preman itu .

" kali ini, aku membiarkan mu . tapi jangan harap ada kesempatan kedua untuk mu adik kecil . ucapnya sambil menyeringai . kajja ! kita harus segera pergi sebelum ada orang datang . setelah nya ke empat preman itu menginggalkan taeyeong yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari kepalanya .

" ckk ,, sial ! akan aku balas kau nanti . batin taeyeong . taeyeong merogoh saku celana mencari handphone nya . kemudian mengetik beberapa tombol yang sudah ia hapal .

Tu tut ..setelah deringan ke tiga .

 _Yeobseo ? yongie ?_ tanya seseorang di seberang dengan nada ceria .

' nonna .. appo ! aku tidak kuat lagi .

" mwo ? yaa ! ada apa dengan mu ? di mana kau sekarang ?

Ghamsamnida ! luhan membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat .lalu keluar dari kafe tempatnya bekerja . tepat setelah itu terdengar suara dering ponsel . luhan segera merogoh saku jaketnya tempat ia menyimpan smartphone miliknya .

" yoongi ". Luhan tersenyum melihat siapa yang menelpon nya . luhan segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk mengangkatnya .

Yeobseo ? yoongi ? ucap luhan dengan nada cerianya .

 _Nonna .. appo ! aku tidak kuat lagi !_

DEG

" mwo ? yaa ! ada apa dengan mu ? di mana kau sekarang ? luhan seketika panik mendengar suara adiknya . cairan bening mengalir di pipi mulus nya .

" yoongi , jawab nonna .. kau di mna sekarang ?

" tidak ada suara, kecuali suara nafas yang terputus-putus . luhan semakin panik. Air mata ya tidak berhenti mengalir dengan kaki gemetar luhan berlari mencari taksi yang dapat membawa nya pada sanga adik .

" aku mohon , bertahanlah .. noona akan segera ke sana . setelah berlari seperti orang gila akhirnya luhan menemukan taksi . " yeobseo .. yoongi kau masih di sana kan . katakan kau ada di mana ?

Setelah menempuh perjanan Selama 10 menit . ahkirnya luhan sampai di sebuah gang sempit yang sangat gelap . luhan membelalakan matanya . melihat adik kesayangan nya yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya dengan luka yang sangat parah di wajah nya.

" apa yang terjadi dengan mu ? taeyeong menatap kakaknya sendu . masih dengan nafas yang terengah .. " noona, hah hah .. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi .. hah, tolong aku ..,

" kau tidak membawa nya ? luhan merogoh tas milik adiknya mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantu adiknya . tapi nihil .

" nonna .. hah hah hah ..

" luhan semakin panik ." nonna …? " luhan segera melempar tas taeyeong kemudian memberinya nafas bantuan . perlahan taeyong sudah mulai bisa bernafas meski masih terasa sesak . luhan menghentikan kegiatan nya. kemdian segera membopong taeyong menuju taksi yang telah ia naiki tadi .

Seoul hospital ! setelah mereka berdua masuk . taksi itu pun segera melaju menuju seoul hospital .

Selama perjalan luhan terkadang memberikan nafas buatan pada adiknya , yang memang kesulitan bernafas , apalagi dengan asma yang dimiliki oleh taeyeong

" bukankah noona, berulang kali mengatakan pada mu untuk selalu membawa inhaler kemana pun kau pergi . dan apa ini kenapa wajah mu jadi seperti ini ? luhan memperhatikan wajah taeyong sudah babak belur .

" aku tidak apa-apa "

" tidak apa-apa , kau bilang ? kau hampir mati jika saja aku tidak datang . taeyeong tersenyum melihat nonna nya yang sangat khawatir .

" kenapa kau malah tersenyum ? luhan menatap adik nya kesal .

" nonna, aku tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit . nonna kan tau sendiri aku benci rumah sakit . lagi pula bagaimana kalau tae noona melihat kita ?

" tidak, kau harus di periksa ! aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada tubuh mu yoongi ya " . ucap luhan dengan nada khawatirnya.

" aku tidak apa-apa , nonna . sungguh " . luhan menatap adiknya sendu .

" baiklah, ahjussi kita tidak jadi ke rumah sakit " .

Skip

Sesampainya di rumah , luhan segera berlari mencari kotak P3K untuk mengobati wajah taeyeong.

" taeyeong merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil menunggu kakaknya,

" nonna, tidak akan memberitau tae noona kan . tanya taeyeong setelah luhan duduk didepan nya .

Luhan menghela nafasnya , menatap taeyong sedih . " yaa, noona tidak akan memberitau tae eonni , sekarang kau diamlah jangan banyak bicara, nonna akan mengobati luka mu " .

" gomawo noona, kau memang noona ku yang terbaik " . taeyong memeluk luhan erat . saranghae nonna " . luhan membalas pelukan taeyeong dan tersenyum hangat . nado saranghae taeyeong ah ".

Xoxo

SM HIGH SCHOOL , siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah ini ? banyak dari para orangtua yang menginginkan anak nya bersekolah di sana . tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk sekolah ini hanya orang yang memiliki uang lebih dan otak encer saja yang dapat memasuki sm high school .

Kyaa .. omo mereka tampan sekali !

Oppa ! oppa !

Ahh .. sehuniee jadilah pacar nonna !

Terdengar teriakan siswi-siswi murid SM , kejadian seperti itu merupakan sudah menjadi sarapan bagi ke lima prince sm sebutan untuk 5 namja tampan yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan gaya bak model nya .

" waw ,, magnae. Fans mu semakin banyak saja ! seorang namja dengan telinga seperti peri merangkul pundak sehun sang magnae SM prince .

" sehun, hanya memandang datar , chanyeol yang merangkul pundaknya .

Ckk, kau ini .. tidak bisakah kau mengekpresikan sedikit saja wajahmu itu ? chanyeol menatap jengah pada sahabat nya yang satu ini .

" kau ini bicara apa chanyeol ah, sehun kan wajahnya memang seperti itu " . ucap namja tan Kim kai aka kim jong in "

' kai benar, suho namja dengan senyum malaikatnya membenarkan kata kai " . chanyeol memutar bola mata nya malas .

" kris , kenapa kau diam saja ? apa kau setuju dengan mereka berdua juga ?

" kris mengedikan bahunya acuh , maaf aku tidak mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan , kau tidak lihat apa yang ada di telinga ku ? ucap kris sambil menunjuk headseat di kedua telinga nya yang tengah memutar musik rock .

" ckk , dasar !

Yeolli !

Brugh !

Omo, baeikii baby . kau tidak apa-apa ? seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut berwarna purple nya menggelayut manja di lengan kekar chanyeol .

" kenapa kau meninggalkan ku ? ucap nya sambil mengerucut lucu . chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah gadis di depan nya mencubit pelan pipi nya .

; aww, appo " yeoja yang bernama lengkap byun baekyun itu . mengelus pipinya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut imut , siapa pun yang melihat ya pasti akan gemas .

" aigoo, miane baby .. chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi mulus baekhyun .

" yaa, jika ingin bermesaraan jangan di sini , ini masih di koridor asa kalian berdua tau " . kai menatap jengah pasangan kekasih itu .

" baekhyun menunduk malu , mendengar ucapan kai " .

" grom kajja ! sebentar lagi bel masuk " . ucap suho . kemudian mengikuti kris dan sehun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu .

" kajja baby , kita ke kelas bersama. Chanyeol menggemgam tangan mungil baekhyun .

Skip

Sehun menatap datar teman-teman nya , yang sibuk sendiri sendiri .

Sehuniie, kau tidak ke kantin ? sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi . seorang yeoja dengan nametag Irene melingkarkan tangan nya pada lengan sehun . sehun memutar bola mata nya malas .

"sehun ha, kajja ! sehun segera bangkit dari duduk nya kemudian menyusul ke 4 sahabatnya .

Di lain tempat masih di SM high school .

Lu, kau tidak ke kantin ? tanya seorang yeoja dengan mata bulatnya .

" aku mengantuk kyungi" .

' tck , berapa banyak kerja paruh waktu yang kau kerjakan sekarang ? Lu kau ini yeoja tubuh mu tidak kuat menahan semuanya .

" nan gwaenchana . kau tidak perlu khawatir " .

" huhh .. kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar . " untung kau memiliki otak jenius . aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan nilai mu dan beasiswa mu akan di cabut .

' luhan tersenyum , apa kau benar-benar lapar ? tanya luhan .

" kyungsoo, mengangkat alis nya sebelah .

" yaa, tentu saja . ucapnya cepat .

" kau lapar, atau kau ingin melihat pangeran mu itu huh ? tanya luhan menggoda kyungsoo .

Sontak wajah kyungsoo memerah , apa yang dikatakan luhan memang benar .

Eghmm .. tentu saja tidak . aku memang lapar . kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya .

' cihh, yang benar saja . wajah mu berkata tidak nona DO . kau pikir aku tidak tau ?

Kyungsoo, mendelik sebal kea rah luhan yang terkikik geli .

" yaa, kau benar . aku memang ingin melihat pangeran ku , jadi aku mohon ayolah kita ke kantin nee , nee .. kyungsoo mengeluarkan aegyeo nya .

' maaf, aku tidak akan luluh dengan aegyeo mu itu nona DO " , tapi bersyukurlah karena aku orang yang baik , aku akan menemanimu . ucap luhan dengan senyuman manis nya .

" omo , my deer ! kau memang yang terbaik . kyungsoo memeluk luhan senang .

" tumben sekali kau mau mengikuti ajakan ku, biasanya kan tidak . ucap kyungsoo kini mereka berdua berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi karena semua murid sudah berada di kantin atau mungkin di tempat lain.

" sekali-sekali pergi ke kantin tidak masalah kan, lagi pula sebenarnya aku sangat lapar . tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan . karena mengurus taeyong .

' taeyong ? ada apa lagi dengan anak itu ? memangnya tae eonni tidak ada ?

" tae eonni sedang lembur, tadi malam dia tidak pulang " . taeyong di pukul lagi " . luhan menghela nafas nya .

' kyungsoo menatap sedih sahabatnya, " gwaenchana ? luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan mata rusa nya yang berkaca-kaca menahan buliran air mata nya yang bisa jatuh kapan saja .

" ani .. nan ungwaenchana " setetes air bening mengalir di pipi mulusnya . dia hampir mati kyung ah .. jika aku tidak segera datang .. dia .. dia .. hiks hiks .. ucapan luhan terputus ia sungguh tidak sanggup mengatakan nya, bayangan taeyong tadi malam membuat nya sulit bernafas.

Srettt

Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh luhan , memeluknya dengan erat . melihat luhan menagis membuat hatinya sakit .

' uljima, luhan ah .. aku selalu di sini bersama mu . kyungsoo mengelus punggung luhan memberinya ketenangan. Kyungsoo ikut menangis mendengar suara luhan yang sangat memilukan . kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan nya . mereka berdua berpelukan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi nya. tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang yang melihat mereka .

Setelah sedikit tenang , kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukan nya .

" sepertinya kita harus ke toilet dulu, tidak mungkin kan kita ke kantin dengan wajah sembab seperti ini . ucap kyungsoo dengan sedikit tertawa .

" hehe .. kau benar . kajja ! .

Skip

Luhan ah .. kau yakin tidak akan pulang bersama ku ? ayolahh ne ne .. kyungsoo mengayunka tangan luhan .

" mianne, kyugsoo ah .. aku harus segera ke kafe .. manajer ku barusan mengirimu ku sms dia sedang membutuhkan ku . karena xiumin eonni yang tidak masuk .

' ckk, dasar manajer menyebalkan . kenapa tidak menyuruh pegawai yang lain saja . padahal kan seharusnya kan ini bukan shift mu . kyungsoo memberenggut kesal .

" hahh .. mau bagaimana lagi . aku janji minggu depan kita akan pergi jalan-jalan . yakso ! luhan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya . kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada luhan . yakso !

" jaa, aku harus segera pergi , sebelum manajer cerewet itu . memarahi ku . anyeong !

" nee, anyeong ! hati –hati luhan ah !

" nee, kau juga nee " . setelah luhan tidak terlihat lagi . kyungsoo kemudian menelpon oppa nya untuk menjemput ke sekolah .

" oppa, aku tidak jadi pergi . cepat jemput aku ! pip

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan nya melihat sekeliling sekolah, mencari objek yang bisa di lihat dan …

DEG

Kai .. ucap kyungsoo pelan . kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kai yang tengah tertawa bersama ke-4 sahabatnya .

" kapan aku bisa memiliki mu kai ah ? kyungsoo tersenyum lirih . masih menatap kai . sampai suara klakson mobil dan suara dari oppa nya yang memanggilnya .

" kyungsoo ya! Palli !

" nee, oppa ! kyungsoo segera masuk ke mobil sang kakak.

Aku tidak menyangka kafe kakak mu sangat ramai , kai ah . suho berdecak kagum melihat pengunjung yang datang kekafe milik nonna kai .

" tentu saja, karena adik pemiliknya kan tampan " .

" yang benar saja, wajah hitamseperti mu . malah membawa malapetaka " . ucap chanyeol kemudian semua nya pun tertawa.

" yak ,, enak saja kalian. Aku ini tan dan aku sexy !

Luhan ssi, tolong antarkan pesanan ni ke meja no.12 ne ..

'ahh, nee eonni "

Luhan segera mengambil alih pesanan kemudian mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari meja no. 12

" ahh, itu dia " .. terlihat 5 namja yang tengah asyik bercanda sambil menunggu pesanan mereka .

DEG

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, melihat 5 sm prince di depan nya .

" apa yang harus aku lakukan ? semoga saja mereka tidak mengenal ku . tunngu memnagnya aku siapa? Mereka pasti tidak akan mengenal ku . batin luhan . meski begitu tetap saja luhan gugup saat akan menghampiri meja bernomor 12 itu .

" ini pesanan nya " . luhan meletakan nampan berisi 5 jus dengan hati-hati . sambil menundukan kepalanya . luhan benar-benar gugup setengah mati . luhan membalikan tubuh nya untuk segera pergi dari meja itu , namun sebuah tangan menghentikan nya .

Sontak tubuh luhan langsung menegang .

" bagaimana ini ? batin nya takut .

" kris namja yang memegang tangan luhan mengermyitkan keningnya heran, kenapa dia tidak berbalik juga ?

" hey, aku hanya ingin memberitau . aku ingin memesan 1 jus mango lagi " ucap kris .

" mwoya, aku pikir mereka mengenal ku . batin luhan lega . luhan membalik kan tubuh nya cepat kemudian membungkuk lalu segera pergi menuju pantry dengan wajah terlihat takut .

" ada apa dengan nya ? apakah wajah ku menakutkan ? aku rasa tidak malah wajah ku sangat tampan , tapi kenapa dia menatap ku seperti ketakutan seperti itu ? tanya kris sambil meraba wajahnya .

" kau memang menakutkan, karena wajah mu mirip dengan angry bird " ucap chanyeol kemudian semua nya tertawa kecuali sehun yang masih menatap punggung gadis pelayan itu aka luhan .

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam. Luhan telah selesai dengan kerja part time nya di kafe .biasanya luhan akan pulang pukul 11 malam, tapi karena minseok salah satu pegawai tersebut sedang ada urusan jadilah dia menukar shift nya dengan xiumin.

Eonni, aku duluan ya .. sampai jumpa besok .

' nee, hati-hati luhan ah ! ucap sunny salah satu pegawai kafe tsb.

" gawat aku harus cepat, bos pasti akan memarahi ku " . setelah keluar dari kafe luhan segera berlari menuju tempat kerja part time nya yang lain

Alunan musik memenuhi ruang dance dalam sebuah gedung yang terletak di daerah gangnam .

" tampak 3 orang yang tengah meliukan badannya dengan professional .

" prok prok prok "

" kau semakin hebat saja sehun ah " ucap seorang namja dengan gigi kelincinya .

" gomawo hyung, ini juga berkat hyung . aku bisa seperti ini . sehun mengambil handuk kecil nya untuk mengelap keringat nya yang bercucuran menambah kesan seksi bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya .

" kenapa kai tidak datang ? seorang namja dengan mata seperti musang duduk di samping sehun.

' dia bilang ada urusan dengan appa nya , aku tidak tau " . sehun mengedikan bahunya kemudian mengambil botol air mineral lalu menegaknya sampai setengah .

' yaa, donghae ya ! kenapa chiken nya lama sekali ? aku sudah sangat lapar . ucap eunhyuk salah satu dari 5 orang yang berada di ruang dance itu.

' tunggulah sebentar lagi "

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu .

Tok tok tok

Nah , itu dia ..

Masuk lah .. donghae segera menyambar tas nya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang .

" ini pesanan nya tuan . total nya 16,100 won . selamat menikmati . ucapnya kemudian membungkuk kan badannya . tanpa memperhatikan seorang namja yang tengah menatap nya sedikit terkejut.

sehun menatap gadis pengantar ayam barusan . " bukankah dia gadis pelayan di kafe kai tadi . batin nya .

TBC.

review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **TItle : OUR LOVE**

 **Cast : Hunhan, slight kaiso, taeyong Sm rookies , otther**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**. OOC.

MAKASI buat temen-temen yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini, kritik dan saran nya sangat membantu . semoga chapter 2 bisa lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

HAPPY READING ^_^

Kai memasuki mansion nya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa . para maid langsung membungkuk hormat pada mereka .

" apa ayahku sudah pulang ? tanya kai pada jung ahjumma dia adalah kepala pelayan .

" belum, tuan. ucap jung ahjumma dengan sopan . kai menganggukan kepala nya kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya di lantai dua . Sesampainya di kamar kai langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya .

" hhhhahh …. kai menghela nafas-nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Drrt drrrt

Kai merogoh saku celananya kemudian menatap layar smartphone nya .

" chanyeol is calling "

" klik "

Yeobseo ? kai menjawab telepon nya dengan sedikit malas .

" _ada apa dengan suara mu ?_

" ada apa ? ucap kai mengabaikan pertanyaan chanyeol .

" _kami menunggu mu di base camp , kau tidak ke sini ?_

"aku sedang malas, ingin tidur ".

 _Ckk, dasar tukang tidur ! baiklah kalau begitu . . se_

Pip sambungan terputus . chanyeol berdecak kesal karena kai tiba-tiba mematikan teleponnya. " dasar kamjong " .

" wae , ada apa dengan kai ? tanya suho .

" molla, dia bilang ingin tidur " . suho menggelengkan kepalanya . " ckk dasar "

" aku merindukan mu kyung " . ucap kai kemudia terlelap tidur .

Sm prince tengah berkumpul di basecamp mereka pengecualian untuk kai .

" sehun menatap langit yang tengah mendung, entah kenapa pikiran nya tiba-tiba melayang pada gadis yang ia lihat di kafe nonna kai dan tempat latihan dance nya.

" apa yang kau pikirkan sehun ah ? suho menepuk pundak sehun .

" ohh, hyung tidak ada " . sehun mengambil tas nya . " aku pulang "

" yaa! Sehun ah kenapa kau pulang ? teriak chanyeol yang melihat sehun sudah akan keluar dari base camp .

" ini sudah jam 11, aku tidak mau yoona nonna memarahi ku lagi karena pulang terlalu malam " . ucap sehun kemudia menghilang di balik pintu .

" sudahlah, aku rasa kita juga seharusnya pulang. Ucap kris di angguki oleh suho dan tatapan malas dari chanyeol .

BRRMM .. sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang .

Tepat di traffick light . sehun melihat gadis itu lagi . gadis itu luhan tengah menyebrang bersama pejalan kaki lainnya .

" kenapa dari tadi aku selalu melihat gadis itu ? sehun mengedikan bahunya kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya .

Luhan sampai di rumahnya tepat pukul 23.27 kst.

" aku pulang !

' ohh, xiao lu. kau sudah pulang ". seorang yeoja dengan senyum manisnya menyambut luhan .

" tae eonni? Aku pikir eonni akan lembur lagi malam ini . ucap luhan kemudian merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa .

" eonni, memang lembur malam ini, eonni menunggu mu pulang . setelah itu eonni akan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit . ucap taeyeon kemudian mengambil tas nya bersiap – siap untuk pergi .

" nde ? ini sudah malam eonni. Sebaiknya eonni menggunakan taxi saja " .

" tidak perlu,teman eonni sudah menunggu di depan, kau bangunkan saja taeyong dia belum makan dari tadi " .

" apa yang dia lakukan sampai belum makan sampai sekarang ? dasar anak itu ! umpat luhan .

' eonni, bahkan belum melihatnya. Saat pulang sekolah dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil menunduk , sebenarnya ada apa dengan nya ? eonni sangat khawatir .

" dia baik-baik saja .. ucap luhan sedikit gugup . bagaimana pun juga ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitau taeyeon mengenai kejadian kemarin .

" baiklah, jangan lupa untuk menyuruhnya minum obat Eonni pergi dulu Jaga diri kalian baik-baik , arraso " . luhan menganggukan kepala nya . setelah terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup . taeyeong langsung keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan wajah yang sedikit lebam di pipi dan sudut bibirnya .

" apa tae noona sudah pergi ? tanyanya pada luhan .

" hhmm, kau dengar tadi kan, tae eonni sangat mengkhawatirkan mu . kau tidak boleh berbuat nakal lagi dan sampai jatuh sakit . sekarang kau cepatlah makan !

" nonna, mau mandi dulu "

' arraso lu " .

" yaa, kau tidak memanggil ku nonna, bocah nakal !

" hehe, aku lebih suka panggilan Lu atau xiao lu dari pada nonna, karena menurut ku seharus nya aku menjadi oppa untukmu lu " . lihat saja wajah mu masih seperti anak smp . ucap taeyong dengan kurang ajarnya .

" mwo ? yaakk dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar ! ke sini kau ! luhan mendekati taeyong berniat memberinya pelajaran . tapi taeyong segera berlari ke dapur dengan tawa evilnya karena berhasil membuat kakaknya marah .

' awas kau xi taeyong !

" hahaha , sudah kau mandi saja lu !

" kalau ada mau nya saja kau memanggil ku noona , dasar !ucap luhan sambil tersenyum tipis lalu memasuki kamarnya .

Setelah mengantar susu dan Koran di sekitar komplek perumahan dekat sekolahnya, luhan segera berlari menuju sekolahnya .

Tepat 2 menit sebelum bel , luhan sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah .

" huft , hampir saja . ucapnya sambil mengusap keringat nya . pak satpam yang berjaga di pintu gerbang , menggelengkan kepala nya melihat kelakuan luhan yang hampir setiap hari pasti akan datang tepat beberapa menit sebelum gerbang di tutup .

" anyeong choi ahjussi ? sapa luhan dengan ramah .

" kau ini, kapan kau bisa datang lebih pagi huh ? kau selalu datang di menit-menit terahir gerbang di tutup . ucap choi ahjussi satpam yang menjaga gerbang .

" hehe ". Luhan hanya nyengir gaje .

" yang penting aku tidak terlambatkan, katanya sebelum berlari lagi menuju kelas nya yang terletak di lantai 3 " .

" luhan mempercepat langkah kaki nya, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di kelas nya. semua murid kelas 2b menatap luhan, kemudian kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa . seolah sudah terbiasa dengan luhan yang memang akan masuk saat detik-detik bel akan berbunyi . setelah luhan menundukan dirinya di bangku . bel masuk langsung berbunyi dengan nyaring nya .

" ckk , kau selalu saja datang di saat bel akan berbunyi, kau benar-benar beruntung karena selalu tepat waktu . ucap kyungsoo setelah luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping kyungsoo .

" kau sudah mengatakan itu hampir ratusan kali kyungi, aku bosan mendengar nya . ucap luhan. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya .

" hari ini, kita ke kantin lagi ya. Kemarin aku tidak sempat melihat kai Karena acara menangis kita di koridor " . luhan berdecak .

" arraso, nona kim " .

' yak ! apa maksud mu memanggil ku seperti itu , marah kyungsoo dengan wajah merah karena malu . luhan terkekeh geli .

" selamat pagi anak-anak ".

Skip

Luhan dan kyungsoo memasuki kantin, yang sangat ramai .

" lu, kau carilah tempat duduk, biar aku yang memesan makanan oke " . luhan hanya menganggukan kepala nya kemudian mencari tempat duduk di paling ujung .

selang beberapa menit, kyungsoo sudah datang dengan 2 nampan di tangan kanan dan kirinya .

" cahh, selamat makan " ucap kyungsoo dengan riang .

" gomawo, selamat makan " .

Kyaaaa SM prince !

Kai , sehun, chanyeol , kris , suho oppa ! kantin yang sudah ramai kini semakin ramai karena 5 prince SM yang baru saja memasuki cafeteria . di ikuti 2 yeoja cantik yang yang bergelayut manja di lengan chanyeol dan kris . dia adalah byun baekhyun dan zi tao . dua yeoja yang menjadi princes SM . yang merupakan kekasih prince SM chanyeol dan kris .

kyungsoo menatap binar ke arah 5 namja yang baru memasuki kantin , lebih tepatnya hanya pada kai .

luhan menggelengkan kepala nya, melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya .

" kenapa kai semakin tampan saja , ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum malu-malu. Membuat luhan memutar bola matanya .

' tck, kyung ini sudah ke-4 kalinya kau berkata seperti itu ".

' kalau begitu , kau harus mendengar nya untuk yang kelima kalinya, karena aku tidak akan bosan untuk mengatakan nya . luhan memukul kening nya .

' ckk dasar , kau sudah selesai kan, ayo kita kembali aku harus tidur sebentar. Aku tidak mau nanti saat pelajaran berlangsung, aku tertidur " . ucap luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo.

" arraso, karena aku sudah melihatnya . jadi sekarang kita bisa pergi . ucap kyungsoo tersenyum manis . luhan mengedikan bahunya . kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap jengah 2 pasangan yang tengah berlovey dovey di depan nya . apa-apa an mereka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum , sangat menjijikan . batin sehun .

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, bersamaan dengan itu kyungsoo dan luhan melewati meja mereka.

" sehun menatap luhan, dengan alis terangkat . sedikit terkejut . karena melihat gadis yang ia lihat kemarin , sekarang berada di sekolah yang sama dengan nya . bahkan seragam yang ia kenakan pun sama . hanya sedikit berbeda di bagian lengan baju yang di kenakan luhan, terlihat garis berwarna merah yang menandakan bahwa luhan murid kelas 2, sedangkan sehun berwarna biru karena dia sudah kelas 3 .

" oo, bukankah yeoja itu. Gadis pelayan di kafe nonna mu kai ah ? ucap kris yang juga memperhatikan luhan . kai menoleh melihat gadis yang di maksud oleh kris

kai menatap dua gadis tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Membuat semua yang melihatnya menatap heran .

' yaa, kau benar . itu memang dia . ucap kai datar . lalu memutar tubuhnya lagi dan memainkan sumpitnya dengan bosan .

' wahh, bagaimana bisa dia sekolah di sini? Ucap chanyeol

' maksud kalian xi luhan ? kalian mengenal nya ? tanya baekhyun .

' xi luhan ? tanya suho dan chanyeol . baekhyun mengangguk .

" ahh, jadi nama nya xi luhan . ucap sehun dalam hati . entah kenapa ada perasaan senang karena mengetahui nama gadis pelayan itu .

" kau mengenalnya baek ? tanya kris .

" dia memang bukan termasuk yeoja yang terkenal, tapi dia cukup terkenal di kalangan guru, karena otak nya yang cerdas bisa di bilang dia itu jenius " ucap baekhyun .

" dia murid beasiswa, aku dengar dia orang china , dia memang jarang terihat karena selalu berada di kelas, bersama sahabatnya do kyungsoo " . aku pikir dia tidak memiliki teman selain do kyungsoo ku rasa. Lanjut tao .

Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya . " lalu dari mana kau tau ? aku pikir yeoja ku ini tidak suka menggosip , ucap chanyeol menarik pinggang baekhyun .

"dara pernah satu kelas dengan nya dulu, dan aku tidak sengaja ikut mendengar dara dan temannya yeri membicarakan luhan . ucap baekhyun lagi.

" hey, kai ! bukankah do kyungsoo anak dari paman do minjoon ? tanya suho yang sepertinya mengingat pernah melihat kyungsoo .

" hhmm, yaa . dia memang anaknya . jawab kai sedikit acuh .

" aku akan kembali ke kelas " . kai segera bangkit dari duduk nya kemudian meninggalkan 6 orang yang menatap nya heran .

" ada apa dengan nya ? dari kemarin mood nya benar-benar buruk , apa presdir kim melakukan sesuatu lagi ? tanya kris .

" molla, "

" kalau begitu ayo kita pergi " .

annyeong naege dagawa

sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo

huimihan kkum sogeseo

nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo

seolleime nado moreuge

hanbal dubal nege dagaga

neoui gyeote nama

neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo

nuni majuchyeosseul ttaen

dugeungeoryeo

oh neoui gaseume nae misoreul gieokhaejwo

haruedo myeoccbeonssik

saenggakhaejwo

oh neoege hago sipeun geu mal

you're beautiful (baekhyun-beautiful)

kyungsoo terus bernyanyi sambil menggambar pola abstrak pada bukunya, luhan menutup kedua matanya , menikmati lagu yang kyungsoo nyanyikan . beginilah kedua nya jika tidak di kelas , luhan dan kyungsoo akan duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang memang sepi dan mereka akan duduk di bawah pohon maple dengan kyungsoo yang bernyanyi dan luhan hanya akan mendengarkan sampai dia tertidur .

kyungsoo melihat jam di tangan kirinya, 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi .

" Lu, ireona . sudah waktunya. Ucap kyungsoo membangunkan luhan .

Luhan membuka matanya, " apa sudah saatnya ? kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya .

' gromm, kajja ! kyungsoo bangkit terlebih dahulu kemudian membantu luhan berdiri .

" apa tidur mu nyenyak tuan putri ? tanya kyungsoo .

" hmm, luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangukan kepalanya,

" ckk, dasar ! kajja kita harus segera masuk kelas . aku tidak mau melihan yuri seongsaenim marah-marah " . kyungsoo menarik tangan luhan untuk mempercepat langkah mereka .

Tanpa sepengetahuan luhan dan kyungsoo seorang namja dengan wajah datar nya menatap mereka sambil bertopang dagu dari sebuah jendela yang tidak jauh dari pohon maple tempat mereka duduk .

" apa yang kau lihat ? tanya suho sehun menatap suho . " tidak aku tidak melihat apa-apa "

Selain Sehun ternyata kai juga sedari tadi menatap pohon maple tempat hansoo duduk dari tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" ada apa dengan nya ? sehun bertanya pada suho menunjuk kai dengan dagu nya .

" aku juga tidak tau, tidak biasanya dia diam seperti itu .

"sudahlah dia pasti akan bercerita jika dia sudah siap" sehun menganggukan kepalanya , chingu ya, minho hyung menyuruh kita untuk ke kafenya sepulang sekolah . ucap suho menatap semua teman-teman nya .

" apa ada sesuatu ? tanya chanyeol

" hari ini kan ulang tahun nya taemin nonna". ucap kai

" ahh, baiklah nanti aku akan mengajak baekhyun sekalian " .

" aku juga akan mengajak tao "

" aku tentu saja mengajak yixing " . suho,kris dan chanyeol menatap sehun dan kai .

" apa ? ucap nya serempak .

" kalian berdua kenapa tidak mencari pacar sih, padahal ada banyak yeoja yang menyukai kalian, misalnya krystal atau Irene ? atau mungkin wendy aku rasa mereka tidak buruk " . ucap kris

" cihh, aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih manja seperti mereka " . ucap kai kemudian keluar dari basecamp di ikuti sehun .

" ckk, dasar magnae " .

Skip

minho kafe

Wahh, pesta lumayan juga , minho hyung benar-benar mencintai taemin nonna . ucap suho yang disetujui oleh kris,sehun,kai dan chanyeol .

" yaa, kalian bilang akan mengajak pacar kalian masing-masing mana mereka ?

Kai menatap ke-3 teman nya .

'mereka sibuk " ucap ke-3 nya serempak .\dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Well .. jangan bersedih seperti itu . di sini banyak yeoja yang bisa menggantikan yeoja chingu kalian untuk semerntara . kai menaikan alis nya .

" maaf saja, aku sangat setia pada yixing ku " . ucap suho .

" terserah "

" hey, bukankah namja itu yang mengalah kan kalian tahun lalu saat battle dance di honngdae ? chanyeol menunjuk seorang namja dengan baju putih di balut kemeja berwarna biru .

" kau benar, sehun ah ! lihat . tunjuk kai

Sehun menatap namja itu datar . " lalu ?

" ckk, kau ini bagaimana kalian tidak mau mengajak nya battle lagi itung-itung sebagai balas dendam atas kekalahan kalian tahun lalu " . ucap chanyeol .

" aku tidak tertarik melawan nya lagi " .

" wae ? kau takut kalah lagi ? kai menampilkan smirknya . sehun mendesah kesal.

" untuk apa aku takut yang benar saja "

" kalau begitu , ayo kita tantang dia " .

" nah, dia menuju ke sini !

" hey, kau yang berbaju putih dan biru ' panggil suho .

" namja yang merasa di panggil itupun menoleh menatap ke arah 5 namja tampan yang telah memanggilnya.

" kalian memanggil ku ?

" yaa, kau masih ingat kami ? tanya kai . namja tersebut terlihat sedikit berfikir .

" ahh, yaa ' . ucap nya datar ." kalian lawan ku saat battle dance di hongdae bukan ? ucapnya lagi mencoba mengingat kejadian setahun lalu .

" yaa, kau benar . dan sebenar nya kami ingin mengajak mu untuk battle lagi , bagaimana menurut mu ?

"maaf, aku tidak bisa . aku sudah tidak menari lagi " . membuat ke-5 namja tampan itu terkejut.

" kenapa ? tanya sehun

" karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak menari lagi, lagi pula aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi menjadi dancer .

" wahh, sayang sekali . padahal kau sangat hebat dan keren " . ucap kris dan chanyeol .

" terimakasih " , kalau begitu aku permisi dulu .

Tunggu ! teriak kai .

" sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karena kau berhenti menari, dan kita tidak bisa melakukan battle dance lagi kau sudah aku anggap sebagi rival ku semenjak battle tahun lalu . ucap kai . tapi mau bagaimana lagi , ohh iya kau masih mengingat namaku kan ?

" yaa, kai dan sehun ? sehun menganggukan kepala nya .

" senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian , aku taeyong " . kalau begitu aku permisi dulu .

TBC

jangan lupa review nya .. kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan :)

salam

hunhan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other GS for uke**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya**

 **Happy reading^_^**

sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya .

xi luhan ya ? kau membuat ku penasaran. sehun mengambil smartphone miliknya kemudian mengetik beberapa digit angka sesuai dengan nomor yang tertulis di secarik kertas kecil berwarna kuning .

setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan seseorang di seberang telpon, sehun lantas memasuki kamar mandi . dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Luhan menatap bangunan besar di depan nya dengan takjub.

Rumah besar layaknya istana . dengan langkah ragu luhan memencet tombol yang terletak di samping gerbang besar berwarna hitam itu . setelah dering bel ke dua terdengar suara seseorang dari intercom . dengan siapa ? ucap seseorang di seberang .

" Saya dari exodus chiken, ingin mengantar pesanan anda tuan ". ucap luhan .

" ahh, yaa tunggu sebentar . setelah nya gerbang besar itu terbuka .

" saya akan mengantar anda sampai pintu utama , ucap seorang namja paruh baya itu lagi pada luhan luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya .

Luhan menatap pintu bercat putih itu dengan takjub, seorang yeoja dengan baju khas maid menyambut luhan dengan senyum ramah nya .

" saya ingin mengantar pesanan ini , ucap luhan dengan menyodorkan sebungkus plastic yang berisi 2 kotak ayam dan 1 coca colla besar .

' sudah menunggu anda di dalam, mari saya antar . ucap maid itu membuat luhan mengernyit heran,

" aku hanya ingin mengantar ini tidak perlu sampai masuk . tolak luhan .

' maaf, tapi sudah berpesan untuk membawa agashi ke dalam . meski sedikit ragu luhan akhirnya mengikuti maid itu . luhan tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat kemewahan yang ada di rumah bak istana ini .

" ada di dalam di ruangan ini anda boleh masuk , ucap maid tersebut membuyarkan lamunan luhan . kemudian meninggalkan luhan sendiri dengan perasaan gugup. Entah apa sebabnya.

" kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini, ayolah LU kau hanya akan memberikan pesanan ini, lalu mengambil bayaran nya setelah itu pulang Bereskan . luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri .setelah mnetralkan kegugupan nya luhan mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu .

Tok tok tok

Masuk !

Luhan jadi semakin gugup, cklek !

Saat memasuki ruangan itu, luhan di buat takjub dengan ruang itu . sebuah ruangan dance yang sangat luas dengan kaca di setiap dinding nya .

" daebak " .

" kau sudah datang " . suara husky itu membuyarkan lamunan luhan dan menatap seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kulit seputih albino, rahang tegas serta bibir tipis nya yang menggoda .

deg

" luhan melebarkan matanya,namja di depan nya hanya menatap luhan datar.

" omo se sehun sunbae " teriak luhan dalam hati . luhan masih menatap sehun dengan wajah bodohnya . membuat sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lucu luhan .

Luhan segera tersadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya,kemudian mencoba bersikap biasa .

' I ini pe pesanan anda tuan " . sial kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini . demi kai yang terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih versi kyungsoo, sehun sunbae 2 kali lipat lebih tampan dengan pakaian bebas seperti ini . luhan mendadak gugup , jantung nya berdetak dua kali lipat sehun beranjak dari sofa mendekati luhan.

" ternyata benar itu kau , sehun menatap luhan dari bawah ke atas .

" apa maksud anda tuan ? luhan mencoba membuat suara nya agar terlihat biasa.

" kau mengenal ku bukan ? kenapa kau bersikap seperti tidak mengenali ku ? tanya sehun membuat luhan berjengit heran .Sehun mengehela nafas , apa benar gadis ini jenius , dia terlihat seperti gadis bodoh. Ucap sehun dalam hati .

" kita satu sekolah, jadi mustahil kau tidak mengenaliku aku pikir semua orang mengenal siapa aku . ucap sehun .

" ckk, sombong sekali .. batin luhan

" dari mana sunbae tau, aku sekolah di SM ? aku rasa orang seperti ku tidak mungkin ada yang mengenali ku sebagai murid SM .tanya luhan .

" karena kau berteman dengan do kyungsoo,anak dari do minjoon ahjussi " . bohong sehun .

Luhan mengangukan kepala nya imut .

"ahh " luhan menepuk kening nya kebiasaan nya jika sedang lupa .

Sehun menatap luhan heran, apa kening nya tidak sakit di pukul seperti itu bahkan sehun bisa melihat ada rona merah di kening nya . dasar gadis aneh

" aku hampir lupa , ini pesanan nya tuan " luhan menyodorkan plastic yang berisi 2 kotak ayam dan 1 botol coca colla .

" kau tidak perlu memanggilku tuan, ucap sehun mengambil plastic dari tangan luhan, sebenar nya sehun tidak begitu suka dengan ayam , apalagi ayam pesan antar seperti ini . dia bisa menyuruh puluhan pelayana nya untuk membuatkan nya tanpa memesan seperti Ini .tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu .

" nee, sunbae " .

daebak ini pertama kali nya aku bisa melihat wajah sehun sunbae sedekat ini, dan dia benar-benar tampan . bahkan lebih tampan dari lee minho . setelah di pikir-pikir ini juga pertama kalinya luhan mendengar suara sehun yang terdengar lucu dengan aksen cadelnya . luhan sedikit tersenyum dengan sedikir rona merah di pipinya memikirkan itu .

" kenapa kau tersenyum, dan kenapa dengan wajah mu ? wajah mu merah . ucap sehun dan mendekati luhan . sontak luhan terkejut dengan gerakan tidak terduga dari sehun . wajah mereka sekarang hanya berjarak 30 cm .

Wajah luhan memanas, melihat sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini . ohh tuhan , aku bahkan sulit bernafas . batin luhan . sehun menatap manik mata luhan yang terlihat bersinar seperti mata rusa, sehun dibuat tenggelam dengan tatapan mata rusa luhan.

' sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan ? cicit luhan dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan jantung yang berdetak dengan keras berharap sehun tidak mendengarnya. sehun tersenyum dalam hati. wajah luhan sangat imut jika sedang memerah seperti ini .

Sehun kemudian memundurkan wajahnya , ia memasukan kedua tangan nya di saku celana- nya menatap luhan dengan wajah datar andalannya. luhan menundukan kepala nya menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang sudah seperti kepitng rebus .

Drttt drrt drrt ..

Yeobseo ,

(..)

Ya. Baiklah

Pip

Ini, untuk ayam dan minuman nya, sehun menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas dan luhan menerimanya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar . sehun tersenyum kecil membuat luhan terpana melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya luhan melihat ekspresi lain dari oh sehun si pangeran es . aku pikir dia tidak bisa tersenyum. Batin luhan .

Gromm, aku permisi sunbae . ucap luhan kemudian segera melesat keluar dari ruang dance milik sehun .

" menarik " . gumam sehun .

Setelah keluar dari rumah mirip istana itu, luhan segera berlari menuju tempat kerja nya. karena terlalu lama di ruangan sehun . membuatnya terlambat untuk kerja part time berikutnya .

"Gawat , manajer cerewet itu pasti akan memarahi ku ". sambil merapikan penampilannya luhan memasuki kamong kafe tempat nya bekerja . luhan sedikit tenang karena manajernya sedang pergi bersama pemilik kafe .

Yeobseo, kai kami akan ke kafe kakak mu . hari ini yixing pulang dari china aku ingin merayakan nya di kafe kakak mu , bagaimana ? tanya suho .

" tentu saja hyung, ucap kai di line seberang .

' baiklah, kami akan ke sana 10 menit lagi .

Luhan, menatap kafe tempatnya bekerja , kali ini shift luhan sebagai kasir . ini sudah dua hari dari kejadian luhan mengantar pesanan ke istana milik sehun.

Kau luhan kan ? kai yang memang berada di kafe nonna nya menghampiri luhan yang tengah istirahat dari pekerjaan nya .

" I iya . jawab luhan sedikit gugup. Luhan baru tau tadi pagi kalau sebenarnya kai adalah adik dari pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja. ia sangat terkejut dan luhan berencana untuk mengajak kyungsoo datang ke kafe ini, dia pasti akan senang pikirnya.

" kau teman kyungsoo ? tanya kai to the point . membuat luhan sedikit heran sekaligus terkejut, kyungsoo memang pernah bercerita sebenarnya kai dan kyungsoo teman masa kecil mereka sangat akrab, tetapi setelah ibu kai meninggal. Kai menjadi berubah dan mulai menjauhi kyungsoo entah apa sebabnya. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo merasa sedih sampai sekarang .

" yaa, aku adalah sahabatnya. Dan aku juga tau kau adalah sahabat kyungsoo waktu kecil ". Ucap luhan dengan senyum manisnya . membuat kai sedikit salah tingkah, kai menggarukan kepala nya canggung .

" kenapa kalian tidak bersahabat lagi seperti dulu? Ahh maaf sepertinya aku terlalu mencampuri urusan kalian " . luhan merasa sedikit bersalah setelah melihat perubahan pada wajah kai.

" gwaenchana " . kai mencoba untuk tersenyum, luhan bisa melihat ada gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dalam mata kai .

" sepertinya, kau juga ingin kembali bersama kyungsoo " . kai menatap luhan.

" apa maksud mu dengan juga ? apa kyungsoo tidak membenciku ? luhan tersenyum kecil .

" tentu saja tidak, dia bahkan merindukan mu . karena kalian tidak bisa bermain lagi seperti dulu"

' kyungsoo merindukan ku ? dia tidak membenci ku ? ucap kai dengan hati lega yang luar biasa, dari dulu ia berfikir kyungsoo pasti membencinya karena dia memutuskan persahabatan mereka . karena jika di sekolah kyungsoo terlihat seperti menghindarinya . itu menurut kai .

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kai, kai yang ia lihat di sekolah sangat berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang . kai mengerutkan keningnya heran .

' kenapa kau tertawa ? tanya nya bingung .

" hanya sedikit aneh saja, karena kalau di sekolah kau terlihat berbeda . kai memalingkan wajahnya sedikit malu.

" eghmm, aku rasa sama saja. Ucap kai membela diri . luhan memutar kedua bola matanya.

" aku lebih suka melihat mu yang seperti ini, karena kau terlihat berwarna jika seperti ini " ucap luhan jujur .

" apa maksud mu ? berwarna apa nya ?

" kau terlihat lebih hidup, dan tidak kaku " . kai berfikir yang dikatakan luhan benar juga. Kai tersenyum .

' kau " . kai menunjuk luhan . luhan menatap tangan kai bingung .

" gomawo " . ucapnya kemudian tersenyum. Dan luhan pun ikut membalas senyumannya .

" yoo ! Kai ! suara bass chanyeol membuat luhan dan kai mengarahkan pandangan nya pada pintu kafe , di sana sudah ada 4 prince Sm yg lain dan 3 yeoja , dua yeoja yang luhan kenal yaitu baekhyun dan zitao sedangkan yang satu lagi ia tidak tau, tapi melihat suho yang memeluk pinggang yeoja itu dengan posesif luhan bisa menyimpulkan dia mungkin kekasih suho.

" aku pikir kalian tidak jadi kemari, kau bilang 10 menit dan ini sudah hampir jam 9 ". kai menunjuk jam tangan nya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal . kalian hampir membuat ku mati kebosanan menunggu kalian di sini sendiri .

" ckkk, maafkan kami kai , ini semua karena ulah si naga galaxy itu " ucap chanyeol melirik kris .

' mwo ? kenapa kalian menyalahkan ku ? sungut kris kesal .

" sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kalian duduk " . kai melihat luhan yang tengah bersiap-siap .

' kau mau pulang ? tanya kai membuat gerakan luhan membereskan tasnya terhenti .

' iyaa, hari ini shift ku sampai jam 9 . ucap luhan dengan senyum nya . sehun memperhatikan kai dengan luhan . sejak kapan si hitam itu dekat dengan luhan ?.

" baiklah, hati-hati ! anyeong ! kai melambaikan tangan nya pada luhan . luhan membungkukkan sedikit kepala nya . kemudian keluar dari kafe sebelum itu mata luhan sempat bertubrukan dengan mata tajam milik sehun yang sedari tadi menatap nya dengan kai. luhan hanya menunnduk sedikit dengan wajah gugup kemudian segera keluar dari kafe

" sejak kapan kau dekat dengan nya ? tanya sehun setelah kai duduk di sampingnya .

" maksud mu luhan ?

" kau bahkan memanggil nama nya dengan akrab "

" dia sangat easy going , dia teman yang baik " . ucap kai

" sejak kapan, kau bisa akrab dengan orang lain yang bahkan kau baru mengenalnya? tanya baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan sehun-kai .

Kai mengedikan bahu . " aku rasa karena dia yeoja yang baikdan ramahtidak seperti kebanyakan gadis centil lainnya, Sudahlah kenapa kalian jadi kepo begini ? baekhyun mendengus . " aku kan hanya bertanya jong in " . ucap baekhyun sinis kemudian membuang muka . entah kenapa sehun merasa sedikit kesal memikirkan luhan dan kai .

Sehun di buat bingung sendiri dengan perasaan nya akhir-akhir ini . setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu , sehun selalu memikirkan luhan, dan memiliki keinginan untuk melihat gadis itu barang sebentar saja . sehun tidak munafik kalau sebenarnya dia merindukan luhan, mengingat wajah luhan yang memerah karena malu membuat desiran-desiran aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun belum berani menyimpulkan kalau dia menyukai luhan , mungkin hanya tertarik . itulah yang di pikirkan nya .

Kyungsoo melirik pintu kelas dengan gelisah .

" aduhh, kemana rusa itu kenapa belum datang juga " . gumam kyungsoo .

yaa, neo wae gree ? tanya yubi melihat tingkah kyungsoo .

" aku menunggu luhan, kenapa dia lama sekali . gerutu nya . yubi menghela nafas .

" yaa, kau sudah tau dia seperti apa, dia akan datang 2 menit sebelum bel berbunyi , kau tidak perlu khawatir dia akan terlambat , yubi menepuk pundak kyungsoo .

" aku tau, tapi ada yang harus segera aku tanyakan pada nya "

" oh ya ampun ! kau bisa bertanya nanti saat dia datang nona DO "

Kyungsoo nyengir gaje ." masalahnya ini terlalu penting jadi tidak bisa di tunda "

" ckk, terserah " . yubi kemudian duduk di bangku nya tepat depan kyungsoo dan luhan .

Srett

Yaa ! xi luhan ! kenapa kau baru datang huh ? aku menunggu mu sedari tadi . teriak kyungsoo . membuat seisi kelas menatap nya heran dan sedikit takut . kyungsoo jika sedang marah memang sangat menakutkan .

" ohh ya ampun kyung, kau seperti tidak tau aku saja . ucap luhan kemudian menaruh tas nya .

" arraso, sekarang cepat ceritakan pada ku. apa maksud dari pesan mu semalam ? aku sudah tidur saat itu, jadi aku baru membukanya tadi pagi " .

" Dan, ya ampun apakah itu benar ? kau tidak berbohong kan ? tanya kyungsoo penasaran tingkat dewa .

" astaga kyung, bisakah kau lebih santai sedikit dan bertanyalah satu-satu " .

" hehe, maaf . kau tau sendiri jika ini sudah menyangkut dirinya aku tidak bisa santai saja" jawab kyungsoo . luhan berdecih .

" baiklah, … luhan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bercerita tapi suara bel yang berbunyi mengintrupsi mereka ..

Aishhh, bel sialan !

Sudahlah, nanti akan aku ceritakan saat istirahat .

Hh, arraso .

-skip-

Jadi bagaimana ? tanya kyungsoo . saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di koridor menuju basecamp mereka taman belakang sekolah . dengan kotak bekal yang di pegang masing-masing .

" akan aku ceritakan saat kita makan nanti, kau mau di dengar oleh semua orang ? tanya luhan . kyungsoo menggeleng cepat .

" ohh, tentu tidak " .

Dari arah berlawanan 5 sm prince tengah berjalan dengan cool nya di koridor sekolah .

" omo, lu itu mereka . kyungsoo menyenggol perut luhan .

" yaack , appo ! kenapa menyenggolku

" upps maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat saat melihat nya … omo lu mereka ke arah sini "

" tentu saja, karena mereka akan ke kantin bodoh " ucap luhan masih mengelus perutnya yang sedikit sakit .

Kai tersenyum saat melewati kyungsoo dan luhan , membuat kyungsoo menampilkan wajah bodohnya karena shock sekaligus bingung.

" kyung ! d.o ah ! luhan sedikit kesal melihat kyungsoo yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun gadis itu masih menatap punggung kai yang semakin menjauh .

" yaa ! do kyungsoo ! teriak luhan .

" yaa,xi luhan ! kenapa kau berteriak di telinga ku kau mau membuat ku tuli huh ?

" ckk, itukan salah mu aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak mendengar ku '

"gree ? grom mian !

Luhan memutar bola matanya , " kajja , aku benar-benar lapar " . ucap luhan kemudian menarik tangan kyungsoo .

" jinjja ? kau tidak bercanda kan ?

" tentu saja tidak , aku saja baru tau kemarin karena minseok eonni yan memberitauku "

" kalau begitu, apakah aku boleh ke sana ? mungkin saja kai juga akan ada di situ .

" tentu saja, siapa pun boleh datang ke sana kau kan pelanggan .

' arraso, bagaimana kalau nanti sore ? ahh matta jam berapa kau bekerja nanti ? aku tidak mau duduk sendirian seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk melihat kai.

" yaa, mana bisa aku menemanimu mengobrol sedangkan aku harus bekerja , kau ajak saja duo kembar itu dan taeyong "

" jika aku mengajak mereka , mereka pasti akan menggodaku terus !

' memangnya kau memiki teman atau orang yang bisa kau ajak pergi ?

" ckk, benar juga .. aishhh di saat-saat seperti ini kita malah tidak punya teman "

" kalau kau tidak mau, apa perlu aku menelpon young doo dan nam soon oppa untuk menemanimu ? mereka bisa menjadi bodyguard mu sekaligus "

" mwo ? kau gila ! andwae ! lagi pula aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka , mereka sangat mengerikan "

" mereka tidak mengerikan, memangsih kelakuan mereka sangat buruk dan nakal , tapi sebenarnya mereka orang yang asyik dan baik "

" ohh ya ampun lu, di saat semua murid di sekolah akan menghindar dan berlari ketakutan karena duo perusuh itu, kau dengan tubuh kurus mu yang terlihat lemah malah berteman dengan mereka "

" aku sangat penasaran bagaimana reaksi murid-murid SM, jika tau kau berteman dengan duo perusuh yang paling ditakuti semua murid SM itu. Luhan mengedikan bahu. ohh iya lalu bagaimana dengan sehun sunbae ? kalau kau bertemu dengan kai di kafe nya berarti sehun sunbae dengan yang lainnya juga pasti ada di sana bukan ?

" apa nya yang bagaimana? Tidak ada apa-apa . ucap luhan sambil memakan kimbab nya . kyungsoo menyipitkan mata nya .

" apa nya yang tidak apa-apa, yang benar saja lu . aku rasa sehun sunbae tertarik pada mu " luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat.

" tertarik bagaimana? Mana mungkin dia tertarik pada murid beasiswa sepertiku ?

" kau selalu saja merendahkan dirimu, kau itu cantik lu, dan kau juga jenius siapa pun pasti akan tertarik dan menyukai mu, kalau aku namja mungkin aku juga menyukai mu ?

Luhan bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan terahir kyungsoo .

Yaa, itu jika aku namja. Sayangnya aku yeoja dan tidak mungkin aku menyukaimu pabbo !

" arra, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku pikir sehun sunbae tidak akan mungkin tertarik atau bahkan menyukaiku . aku dan dia berada di dunia yang berbeda ". Ucap luhan kemudian mengehela nafas .

" kau menyukai nya ? luhan menatap kyungsoo .

" tidak, aku tidak mau menyukai seseorang yang dunia nya jauh berbeda dengan ku, aku tidak mau kehidupan ku rumit nantinya, begini saja aku sudah sangat lelah "

Kyungsoo menatap sendu sahabatnya .

" kau benar, tapi luhan ah jika suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar menyukai nya bagaimana?

Luhan bungkam

" .."

" sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan ku barusan, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas "

" ahh, nee kajja "

Luhan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo barusan, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya. Aku hanya perlu melupakan perasaan ku padanya jika itu benar-benar terjadi . tapi apakah aku bisa ? ucap luhan dalam hati.

Tbc

Don't be sider , review juseoyo ^_^

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other GS for uke**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **bertebaran**

 **Happy reading**

Luhan ! teriak kyungsoo membuat luhan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang .

Omo kyung, kau mengagetkan ku . luhan mengelus dadanya .

Siapa suruh kau diam terus dari tadi, aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak mendengar ku .

Maaf . luhan memijit keningnya .

aku merasa pusing sekali dari tadi . kyungsoo menatap luhan khawatir . kau baik-baik saja ? sebaikanya kita ke UKS ini mungkin efek karena kau terlalu lelah bekerja seharian lu . bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan sekarang lihat kau sakit kan .

aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sementara nanti juga sudah tidak sakit lagi. kyungsoo berdecak kesal.

Kau, ini keras kepala sekali . pokok nya kau harus ke UKS dan nanti sebaiknya kau tidak masuk kerja aku tidak mau melihat mu pingsan seperti dulu lagi Dan membuat taeyong memarahiku karena tidak menjaga nonna nya yang keras kepala ini. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah .

Arraso , kau sudah seperti ahjumma saja . kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat lucu.

" jangan menatap ku seperti itu, tenang saja aku akan menuruti perintah mu kali ini jadi berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu kau terlihat seperti ingin memakan ku " luhan mendorong bahu kyungsoo pelan . kyungsoo tersenyu puas .

" baiklah, tunggu apa lagi ayo kau harus ke UKS dan istirahat di sana " . luhan menghela nafas kemudian mengikuti kyungsoo .

Luhan membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang UKS , sedikit membuat tubuh nya merasa nyaman meski pusing di kepalanya semakin sakit .

" kau pucat sekali lu, apa sebaiknya kau pulang saja ? aku akan meminta izin pada kang seongsaenim . kyungsoo menatap wajah pucat luhan khawatir .

" aku baik-baik saja kyungi, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi bel masuk, kau tidak boleh telat jika tidak mau kang seongsaenim menyuruhmu keluar "

Tapi , kau sangat pucat lu aku tidak tega membiarkan mu sendirian di sini lagi pula sunni eonni tidak bertugas hari ini penjaga uks yang lain juga tidak ada, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mu bagaimana ? tanya kyungsoo semakin khawatir .

Ayolah kyung, kau bahkan pernah melihat yang lebih dari ini aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa tidur sebentar pasti akan membuat ku lebih baik , jaa sekarang kembalilah ke kelas . ucap luhan menyakinkan kyungsoo meski dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapan nya sendiri.

" hhhh, kau benar-benar keras kepala . kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, kalau terjadi sesuatu kau harus segera menghubungi ku . ucap kyungsoo mengelus pundak luhan .

' arraso, omma " . kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar sebutan omma untuk nya .

" istirahatlah yang benar rusa , ucap kyungsoo sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah luhan yang cemberut karena panggilan rusa .

" dasar, burung hantu " umpat luhan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya .

Tidak lama setelah kyungsoo keluar dari UKS, sehun memasuki UKS dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk . sesekali dia akan menguap .

Sehun menyibak gorden yang di gunakan sebagai pembatas antara kasur yang satu dengan yang lain . ia terkejut karena melihat luhan tengah tertidur dengan damainya .

Lu han ? sehun perlahan mendekati kasur tempat luhan tidur , rasa ngantuk yang ia tahan dari tadi menguap begitu saja setelah melihat luhan .

" ada apa dengan ku ? kau membuat ku penasaran xi luhan " sehun menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya .

Sehun masih menatap wajah luhan dan sedikit melamun bahkan tidak menyadari luhan telah membuka matanya dan menatap sehun dengan mata melotot terkejut .

Sunbae .. cicit luhan membuyarkan lamunan sehun . ooo ? sehun tersentak kaget dan sedikit gugup karena ketahuan menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang rrrr sulit di artikan .

Kau sudah bangun ? tanya sehun bersikap biasa dengan wajah datar andalan nya

Nee .. luhan mendudukan dirinya . kenapa sunbae bisa ada di sini ?

Eghmm , sehun berdeham mencoba mengindari kegugupan nya .

Aku ingin tidur, tapi ranjang yang biasa aku pakai tidur di sini sedang di pakai oleh seseorang jadi ak .. luhan yang mengerti maksud sehun membungkukan kepala nya minta maaf.

Jwosuamnida sunbae aku tidak tau , aku akan pindah ke kasur yang lain saja . luhan hendak turun dari kasur tapi tangan sehun menghentikan nya .

Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi setelah melihat mu tidur tadi . ucap sehun membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi putih luhan.

Sehun tersenyum . tidurlah sepertinya kau sedang demam tubuh mu panas apa kau baik-baik saja ? tanya sehun sedikit khawatir . membuat pipi luhan semakin memerah karena malu .

" aku tidak apa-apa sunbae . cicit luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya .

' kau yakin ? kau tidak terlihat baik kau pucat luhan " . sehun meletakan punggung tangan nya di dahi luhan . lihat kau panas sekali kau harus ke rumah sakit .

" ti iidak .. sebentar lagi pulang aku akan istirahat di rumah saja tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit " . tolak luhan menatap wajah sehun . terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya . luhan segera menundukan kepala nya lagi . ia malu menatap wajah sehun dengan jarak dekat seperti itu

Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar mu pulang , kau harus segera istirahat jika tidak mau demam mu semakin parah . kata sehun membuat luhan terkejut dan heran . kenapa sehun sangat baik padanya .

Tunggu dulu sunbae, aku akan pulang dengan kyungsoo lagi pula aku tidak mau merepotkan sunbae . sehun terdiam sebentar . kau tidak merepotkan ku sama sekali luhan .

Kenapa sunbae melakukan ini pada ku ? gumam luhan masih menundukan kepalanya.

Aku juga tidak tau , dan aku harap kau jangan bertanya kenapa aku melakukan ini karena jujur saja aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau melakukan ini .

Luhan mengangkat kepala nya pandangan mereka bertemu, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam tenggelam dengan sorot mata masing-masing .

Luhan ! panggil kyungsoo menghentikan acara tatap menatap sehun-luhan.

Kyung ?kyungsoo menatap sehun dan luhan bergantian . kyungsoo tersenyum canggung .

Anyeong sunbae , maaf sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat . luhan menggelengkan kepalanya .

Anio, kau mau menjemputku kan ? jaa sebaiknya kita segera pulang . luhan memakai sepatunya kemudian menarik tangan kyungsoo .

Kami pergi dulu sunbae , ucap luhan kemudian menarik tangan kyungsoo lagi . kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat pipi luhan yang memerah .

Ada apa dengan mu ? tanya luhan

Pipi mu merah, apa kau malu ? kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya menatap luhan .

Ini karena efek dari demam ku, luhan memalingkan wajahnya kyungsoo terkekeh geli .

Arraso, rusa ! luhan mendelik ke arah kyungsoo yang sudah tertawa .

Skip

Luhan merebahkan tubuh lelah nya di sofa , kepalanya masih pusing .

Lu, kenapa sehun sunbae bisa bersama mu tadi ? tanya kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya di samping luhan .luhan mendesah pelan . tidak bisakah kita tidak membahas itu kepalaku pusing kyungi .

Arraso, tapi aku yakin sehun sunbae pasti menyukai mu lu dia bahkan mau mengatarmu pulang tadi , itu kejadian yang sangat langka biasanya sehun sunbae akan cuek saja dengan keadaan sekitar nya . tapi lihat dia malah mau mengantar mu pulang jangan lupa dengan wajah khawatirnya tadi. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyukai mu . ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan wajah berseri seri .

Siapa yang berani menyukai rusaku ? intrupsi seorang namja .

Kyungsoo dan luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati taeyong sedang bersedekap dan menatap tajam pada kyungsoo .

Yonngi !

Kau sudah pulang ? ucap luhan

Siapa namja itu kyungsoo ? tanya taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

Ckk, ayolah ! berhenti bersikap over protective pada nonna mu Tn. Xi kau mau nonna mu jadi perawan tua, dia sudah cukup umur untuk mempunyai kekasih . ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah jengkel .

Tentu saja tidak, luhan masih 16 tahun belum saatnya . aku tidak mau dia nantinya hanya di permainkan oleh laki-laki brensek di luar sana .

Yaa ! sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua di sini ? 16 tahun sudah cukup untuk memiliki kekasih . taeyong berdecak .

Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mendekati luhanku , selama aku belum mengijinkan luhan tidak boleh mempunyai kekasih . kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas .

Luhan menatap kyungsoo dan taeyong, pusing di kepala nya bertambah sakit melihat pertengkaran konyol antara adik dan sahabatnya itu.

Bisakah kalian berdua diam ? kepala ku tambah sakit . kyungsoo dan taeyong menghentikan perdebatan konyol mereka dan menatap luhan khawatir . taeyong duduk di samping luhan dan membawa luhan ke pelukan nya .

" kau baik-baik saja lu ? taeyong mengusap rambut kakaknya dengan lembut .

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan… kau masih saja kurang ajar, tidak mau memanggil luhan dengan sebutan nonna . taeyong mendelik ke arah kyungsoo .

Kau diam saja kyungsoo , sebaiknya kau pulang atau temui pangeran hitam mu itu . kyungsoo membuka mulut nya hendak protes tapi melihat luhan yang terlihat lemah ia mengurungkan niatnya .

Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu . Lu istirahatlah yang banyak jangan lupa minum obat . luhan tersenyum lemah ke arah kyungsoo . sepertinya sakit kepalanya benar-benar parah . batin kyungsoo .

Dan kau bocah , jaga nonna mu baik-baik . kyungsoo menatap tajam taeyong dengan mata bulat lucunya , kemudian meninggalkan dua kakak beradik itu . taeyong memutar bola matanya

Nonna, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki teman cerewet seperti kyungsoo . luhan tersenyum manis . dia memang cerewet tapi dia sahabat yang baik taeyong ah . taeyong manggut-manggut mendengar luhan membela kyungsoo .

Skip

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dari tadi bus yang di tunggunya belum datang juga padahal langit terlihat sangat mendung mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan .

Kenapa bus nya lama sekali . kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya hanya ia berdua yang duduk di halte dengan seorang bocah smp yang ia tahu dari seragamnya .

Tik tik air hujan perlahan turun, bocah smp yang bersama kyungsoo memutuskan untuk [ergi dari situ setelah mengambil payung di tas nya . jadilah kyugsoo sendiri dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan .

Aishh, kenapa aku tidak membawa jaket tadi ini dingin sekali bagaimana aku bisa pulang . monolog nya .

Sebuah mobil Ferari merah berhenti tepat di depan kyungsoo menunggu . kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan mobil di depan nya karena terlalu sibuk meratapi nasibnya yang akan pulang dengan siapa .

Tak lama kaca mobil itu terbuka menampilkan wajah tampan kai yang terlihat khawatir .

D.O ya .. kai memanggil kyungsoo dengan cukup keras karena suara hujan .

d.o ? kyungsoo berfikir siapa orang yang selalu memanggil namanya seperti itu . seingat nya hanya kai dan oppa nya . kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya . itu tidak mungkin oppa ku kan ada di busan jadi mustahil jika dia ada di sini . lalu Kai ? masak iya . meski ragu kyungsoo mencoba mendengar suara itu lagi . kali ini suara nya lebih keras . dan sangat dekat .

D.o ya ...

DEG

Suara ini .. tubuh kyungsoo menegang , kyungsoo bisa melihat sepasang sepatu putih di depannya . ia mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kai yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khawatir .

Kai .. ucap kyungsoo pelan .

Kenapa kau ada di sini, dan belum pulang ? tanya kai . aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak mendengar ku . kyungsoo masih diam membisu . ia ingin mengeluarkan suara tapi tertahan di tenggorokannya .

d.o ya .. gwaenchana ? kai melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah kyungsoo . kyungsoo segera tersadar dan menatap kai gugup .

a aku sedang menunggu bus . ucap kyungsoo dengan nada terdengar gugup . kai tersenyum tipis

bus nya tidak akan datang, pulang lah dengan ku aku akan mengantar mu . ucap kai membuat jantung kyungsoo berdetak 3 kali lipat . apakah aku sedang bermimpi kai mau mengantar ku pulang ? jerit kyungsoo dalam hati . rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi nya .

kai menatap kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat .

d.o ya .. gwaenchana ? apa kau demam pipi mu merah sekali . kai meletakan punggung tangan nya di kening kyungsoo .

BLUSHH

wajah kyungsoo memanas rona merah di pipinya semakin bertambah seperti kepiting rebus . aaku tidak apa-apa, ucap kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya ia , menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan kai . kai terlihat kecewa melihat itu .ic mencoba untuk tersenyum .

baiklah, kalau begitu … kajja hujan semakin deras aku tidak kau sampai flu atau demam nantinya . kai menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membawa nya masuk ke dalam mobil ferarri merah nya .

kyungsoo masih menundukan kepalanya , ia malu jika kai melihat pipi nya yang masih merah .

kau yakin tidak apa-apa ? tanya kai setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil . kyungsoo hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan menganggukan kepalanya . kai menatap kyungsoo sendu ia merindukan kyungsoo yang dulu selalu tersenyum ceria pada nya . kai melajukan mobilnya sedikit pelan . suasana sangat hening hanya suara hujan yang semakin deras saja mengiasi keadaan mereka .

karena terlalu sibuk dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan , kyungsoo tidak menyadari dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya . kai menoleh ke samping melihat kyungsoo yang masih menundukan kepalanya . kai menghela nafas .

kita sudah sampai . ucapnya

kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling ternyata dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ternyata kai masih mengingat rumahnya . kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu tapi sebelum itu ia membungkukan kepalanya . terimakasih sunbae . cicitnya dengan suara kelewat pelan . kemudian segera keluar dari mobil kai .

kai mengikuti kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya . kyungsoo tidak tau kalai kai mengikuti nya dari belakang . sampai …

grepp

kai memeluk kyungsoo dai belakang , membuat kyungsoo terkejut tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat bahkan serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya .

" Bogoshipo d.o ya .. Mianhe "

kyungsoo meneteskan air mata nya .

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga ..

Maaf kalau tulisan nya masih berantakan, aku masih baru dalam dunia tulis menulis mohon di maklumi ya . dan bahasa yang aku pakai Cuma bahasa standar hara[ di mengerti.

Buat yang nanya kenapa luhan punya banyak kerja part time, akan terjawab di chater depan . dan yang mukul taeyong itu Cuma preman biasa . jadi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jalannya cerita . itu seperti selingan aja . klok taeyon dia emang kerja di rumah sakit tapi dia Cuma jadi suster pembantu jadi gajinya gak banyak .

makasi buat yang udah review dan baca ff ini.

Cukup sekian jangan lupa review, favorit dan follow yaa.

Anyeongg ^_^

Yoyo794


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **ooc**

Anyeong ! ini ff pertama ku jadi aku masih amatiran, semoga ada yang mau baca ff gaje ini , maaf jika masih banyak typo dan penggunaan kata yang salah , hehe ..

Untuk yang bergaris miring, itu ucapan dalam hati ya

Happy reading ^_^

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah merah merona menghiasi pipi putihnya .

" apa aku bermimipi". kyungsoo mencubit pipinya . dan "Aww.. appo ringisnya" .

"berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi ? kyaa ottokhe ." kyungsoo melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil sambil menangkup pipinya yang memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu .

Flashback

Bogoshipo d.o ya , mianhe . kyungsoo meneteskan air mata nya setelah 5 tahun akhirnya kai mengatakan nya juga . kai membalikan tubuh mungil kyungsoo tangannya memegang dua pundak kyungsoo dan menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan sarat akan kerinduan .

" maafkan aku d.o ya, kau pasti membenciku karena meninggalkan mu dan menghianati persahabatan kita , aku sangat terpuruk saat itu omma meninggal dan appa tiba-tiba menjauhi ku dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah , dan nonna harus berada di amerika ,aku sangat kesepian tidak ada yang mau menemaiku .. kai tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataan nya hatinya sangat sakit jika mengingat dirinya 5 tahun lalu. Kyungsoo memeluk kai, ia merasa bersalah sebagai sahabat dia tidak bisa menemani dan menghibur kai saat kai sedang terpuruk karena omma nya .

" kenapa kau minta maaf ? seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena menjadi sahabat yang buruk aku tidak bisa bersama mu saat kau berada dalam keadaan terpuruk, mianhe kai ah .. " . kyungsoo menatap kai dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kai . kai tersenyum dan membawa kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan nya sekali lagi .

Flashback end

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kyungsoo kai memasuki mansionnya dengan senyum terpatri di wajah tampan nya. para maid yang melihatnya menatap heran sekaligus terpesona karena jarang-jarang mereka melihat mereka tersenyum apalagi senyum kai yang sangat manis membuat hati siapa pun meleleh karena melihatnya .

Sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang baik . batin para maid tsb .

"Hari ini, aku ingin istirahat seharian jadi jangan menggangguku". Ucap kai kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dengan senyum manis masih melekat di wajah tampan nya .

Skip

Sehun merebahkan tubuh lelah nya di sofa , ia sangat lelah karena sedari tadi dia memang menari untuk mengusir rasa bosan nya . sehun menatap hp dan brosure yang di temple di pintu masuk ruang dance . kali ini sehun berlatih di tempat milik donghae teman sekaligus hyung baginya .

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar, dan akhirnya mengambil hp nya dan memencet beberapa nomor sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di brosure yang bergambar ayam dengan tulisan besar exodus chiken dan sebuah nomor tertulis di bawahnya.

Sehun tersenyum , kemudian mencoba menutup matanya istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu pesanan nnya datang .

Tok tok

Sehun membuka matanya, kemudian segera melesat untuk membuka pintu.

"Ini pesanan anda tu .. eh ? "

Sehun tersenyum membuat yeoja itu luhan mendadak gugup . akhir-akhir ini luhan sering melihat sehun tersenyum dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan .

"Sunbae ? apa sunbae yang memesan ?" tanya luhan .

" yaa, masuklah " . luhan memasuki ruang dance yang sangat luas itu .

" duduklah, ucap sehun . luhan sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga .

" mmm, sunbae aku harus segera kembali " . ucap luhan takut-takut sambil melirik ke arah sehun yang sedang mencari dompetnya .

" tidak, kau harus tetap di sini dan membantuku menghabiskan makanan ini " . ucap sehun yang sudah menemukan dompetnya dan memberikan luhan beberapa lembar uang sebagai banyaran nya .

"Tapi , aku harus kembali bekerja sunbae, nanti bos ku akan marah jika aku tidak kembali ". Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya . " tidak, aku sudah meminta izin pada bos mu untuk membiarkan kau menemaniku di sini sampai jam kerja mu selesai " .

" mwo ? ucap luhan sedikit keras . seakan tersadar luhan segera menutup mulutnya .

" ahh, mian sunbae tapi apakah itu benar ? aku tidak akan di pecat kan ". luhan menatap sehun dengan wajah takutnya . " tentu saja tidak, kau tenang saja, jaa sekarang kau harus membantu ku memakan semua ayam goreng ini " . luhan menatap sehun heran .

" tidak sunbae, ini adalah pesanan mu jadi kau lah yang seharusnya menghabiskan nya " tolak luhan. Sehun memutar bola matanya .

" jangan banyak protes,pokok nya kau harus memakan nya kau tau aku tidak suka penolakan ataupun di bantah , mengerti " . ucap sehun tegas . luhan menganggukan kepalanya takut .

" setelah ini, kau temani aku " . ucap sehun setelah menghabiskan 2 potong ayam . ia sudah tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan makan nya lagi . luhan menghentikan kunyahanya kemudian menelan makanan nya , ia menatap sehun yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya dan membuat nya gelisah setengah mati .

" tapi sunbae .. luhan berniat untuk menolak ajakan sehun tapi melihat sehun yang menatapnya seolah ajakan nya harus di turuti , luhan langsung menganggukan kepala nya membuat sehun tersenyum menang .

Di sinilah mereka lotte world . luhan menatap sekelilingnya ia berdecak kagum melihat wahana-wahana yang ada di sana , sebelumnya ia tidak pernah ke sini .

" aku belum pernah ke sini, ini adalah pertama kali nya " . sehun menatap luhan dengan sedikit heran karena yeoja seusia nya tidak pernah ke lotte world.

" kau tidak pernah ke sini ? semua orang pasti pernah ke sini ".

" iya, kecuali aku . aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai ataupun bersenang-senang seperti remaja yang lain, biarpun hari libur aku harus pergi bekerja " . ucap luhan membuat sehun merasa iba pada nya .

" jangan menatap ku seperti itu sunbae , kau membuat ku terlihat menyedihkan " . sehun segera merubah mimic wajahnya .

" kalau begitu hari ini, bermainlah sepuasmu aku akan menemanimu " . sehun mengangkat tangan nya lalu mengelus rambut luhan . luhan sontak memalingkan wajah nya . ough bayangkan saja sunbae yang tampan tengah mengelus rambut mu apalagi sunbae setampan oh sehun . wajah luhan merona memikirkannya.

" kajja " .. sehun segera menarik tangan luhan dan membawa nya untuk menaiki beberapa wahana . hampir semua wahana yang ada telah mereka naiki . luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum karena terlalu senang . bahkan ia merasa tidak lelah sedikitpun berbeda dengan sehun yang sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi . kaki nya sangat pegal karena terus berjalan mengelilingi lotte world yang sangat luas itu .

" kita istirahat, aku benar-benar lelah . sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman dekat stan penjual ice cream . " kau mau ice cream ? sehun menoleh kea rah luhan yang masih berdiri .

" bolehkah ? sehun tersenyum " tentu saja , kau mau yang rasa apa ?

" ahjussi, aku ingin membeli ice cream 1 rasa coklat dan .. ?

" aku vanilla saja "

" yaa, dan vanilla " . beberapa saat kemudian ice cream yang di tunggu sudah siap .

" ini ice creamnya tuan " sehun segera mengeluarkan dompet nya lalu membayarnya .

" jaa, untukmu " . sehun meyodorkan ice cream vanilla pada luhan .

" gomawo sunbae " . luhan mengambil ice cream di tangan sehun kemudian ikut duduk di samping nya .

" ahh, mashita " . sehun ikut tersenyum melihat luhan hatinya serasa menghangat jika melihat senyum luhan . sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian ikut merasakan ice cream milik luhan , luhan melototkan matanya . baru saja mereka melakukan indirect kiss .

" kau benar, mashita .. lain kali aku akan membeli rasa yang sama sepertimu " . ucap sehun kemudian memundurkan sedikit wajahnya . sehun menatap wajah luhan yang merona .

" kau sangat cantik jika sedang merona seperti itu " .

Blushh

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, sehun terkekeh geli . kemudian mengusap kepala luhan , luhan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya .

" kenapa sunbae melakukan ini ? luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang masih ada rona merah di pipinya . sehun menghentikan usapan nya pada rambut luhan .

" itu .. aku sendiri tidak tau aku hanya merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatmu , awalnya aku hanya penasaran dengan mu, tapi rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa tertarik kau terlihat sangat rapuh membuat ku ingin melindungi mu "

DEG

Luhan membeku dan tertegun, apa yang di katakan sehun barusan benar-benar sangat berdampak bagi jantungnya . ia merasa sesak dan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya . tapi ia menyukai sensasi itu . tidak jauh berbeda dengan sehun . ia merasa suara dari degupan jantungnya bisa terdengar oleh luhan . mereka saling menatapsatu sama lain .

Zrashhh

Hujan tiba-tiba turun , membuat kedua nya segera tersadar kemudian mencari tempat teduh sehun menarik tangan luhan , sampai mereka berada di depan sebuah toko kecil uang menjual dream catcher . luhan memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan saat ini luhan masih menggunakan baju kerja part time nya di exodus chiken yang berwarna kuning . sehun membuka jacket abu-abu miliknya kemudian menyampirkannya di pundak luhan .

" kau pasti kedinginan dengan baju lengan pendek itu, pakailah " . luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengeratkat jacket milik sehun pada tubuhnya .

Lama mereka terdiam sambil menikmati hujan, sehun sekali-kali melirik luhan di sampingnya yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya .

Sehun menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggng tangan nya, ia menutup mata nya sebentar lalu menghela nafas pelan .

" aku tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat, dan ini terlalu cepat .. sehun menjeda kalimatnya ia menatap luhan yang saat ini juga tengah menatap nya menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya .

" tapi .. bolehkan aku menciummu ?

" nee ? luhan masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang di katakan sehun .

CHU

Sehun menarik tengkuk luhan dengan menggunakan kedua tangan nya .Luhan tidak tau tapi rasanya begitu cepat , saat bibirnya telah menempel dengan sempurna dengan bibir milik sehun . luhan masih terkejut mata nya melotot tidak percaya . sehun menutup matanya merasakan lembut nya bibir luhan. Perlahan tangan kiri sehun turun dan memeluk pinggang luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya awalnya hanya menempel lalu sehun sedikit melumat bibir luhan dengan pelan dan sangat lembut membuat luhan akhirnya menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang di berikan sehun .

Skip

Luhan masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kian berdetak lebih cepat, ia benar-benar takut untuk jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada sunbae nya.

" aku bisa gila " . batin luhan

" Di mana rumah mu ?" tanya sehun setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil . hujan sudah reda dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Aku harus ke kamong kafe, hari ini aku ada shift malam di sana . ucap luhan tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan sehun . ia masih malu mengingat kejadian tadi .

Sehun menoleh ke arah luhan. " kau mau bekerja ? apa kau tidak lelah setelah seharian bermain "

Luhan menggeleng. " gwaenchana aku tidak mungkin tidak masuk hari ini kemarin aku sudah izin "

" kau yakin ? bagaimana kalau kau sakit lagi apa kau tidak bisa untuk tidak bekerja " sehun menatap luhan sarat akan kekhawatiran .

" gwaenchana , aku sudah terbiasa untuk ini .. sunbae tidak perlu khawatir " ucap luhan menyakinkan. Sehun menghela nafas .

"aku akan menunggumu nanti biar aku yang mengantar mu pulang ". Luhan segera menggelengkan kepala nya . " tidak perlu sunbae aku tidak mau merepotkan mu kau sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan seharian, kau pasti sangat lelah "

" kau tau kan, aku tidak suka di bantah .. jadi kau harus menuruti perkatakaan ku " . luhan langsung menutup mulutnya , ia menghela nafas merasa bersalah pada sunbae nya .

Luhan memasuki kafe terlebih dulu dan segera menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti pakaian nya . setelah itu sehun masuk dengan wajah datar dan cool andalan nya membuat semua pengunjung mengalihkan pandangan nya .

Kai yang baru keluar dari ruangan nonna nya menatap terkejut kearah sehun dan luhan yang datang dalam waktu bersamaan. Kai segera menghampiri sehun .

" kenapa kau bisa bersama luhan ? tanya kai to the point .

" bisakah aku duduk dulu " . sehun menatap kai jengah . " ohh, okee " .

Setelah mereka berdua duduk , kai langsung bertanya pada sehun .

" jadi .. ? bisakah kau jelaskan ! sehun menghela nafas . " bukan urusan mu, kau tidak perlu tau kamjong ! ucap sehun sambil menunjuk kai .

" yaack ! kai memukul tangan sehun . " aku ini sahabatmu, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitau ku, huh ?

" karena itu bukan urusan mu sudahlah, sebaikanya kau pesan kan aku makanan aku benar-benar lapar " . sehun kemudia teringat luhan juga belum makan .

" arraso , kau mau yang seperti biasa ? tanya kai .

" yaa, dan juga suruh luhan untuk ikut makan dengan ku " kai mengernyitkan keningnya heran .

" dia sedang bekerja, kau ini kenapa ? kau menyukai luhan ? sehun mengalihkan pandangannya membuat kai tersenyum menyeringai .

" sudah kuduga , sejak perayaan yixing noona pulang dari china .. aku sudah tau kalau kau menyukai luhan , kau terlihat tidak suka saat melihat aku dan luhan berbicara waktu itu "

" terserah " kai memutar bola matanya kemudian menuju ke dapur mencari luhan .

Luhan sudah selesai dengan shift nya, ia terlihat sangat lelah .

" luhan ah, kau terlihat sangat lelah .. aku akan mengantar mu pulang " ucap kai setelah luhan keluar dari ruang ganti .

" tidak perlu, luhan akan pulang bersama ku .. " luhan dan kai menoleh kea rah sumber suara yang tiba-tiba muncul .

" sehun ? kai tersenyum mengejek . _dasar sudah jelas dia menyukai luhan tapi masih tidak mau mengaku-_ kai

" ayo luhan " . sehun menarik tangan luhan dan membawanya pergi .

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sehun . _dasar gunung es._

Sehun dan luhan telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman kecil di depan nya.

" gomawo sunbae " . ucap luhan kemudian membungkukan sedikit kepalanya .

Tunggu ! sehun menahan tangan luhan yang hendak membuka pintu mobil .

Luhan memutar tubuhnya, menatap sehun bingung ..

" ahh, tidak .. masuklah kau pasti sangat lelah " ucap sehun kemudian melepas genggaman nya pada tangan luhan . luhan tersenyum sangat manis kemudian membungkukan kepala nya sekali lagi, lalu keluar dari mobil sehun .

" sekali lagi, gomawo sunbae " .

" emm, istirahatlah .. "

" nee, hati-hati sunbae " . sehun tersenyum kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil nya .

Luhan memasuki rumahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sepertinya taeyong belum pulang . kemana anak nakal itu ? atau mungkin dia ada di kamarnya .

Taeyong ah ! yongii ya ! .. kau di kamar ?

Tok tok tok

Masih tidak ada suara, luhan akhirnya membuka pintu itu

Cklek

Di sana, diihatnya taeyong tengah tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk syal berwarna merah pemberian dari orangtua meraka 5 tahun lalu sebelum kedua orangtua nya meninggal dalam kebakaran rumah mereka 5 tahun lalu di china . saat itu luhan masih berada di sekolah karena ada kegiatan eskul, sedangkan taeyon dia berada di korea menemani nenek mereka yang sedang sakit .

Kebakaran itu melahap habis rumah mereka, dan merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua mereka hanya taeyong yang bisa di selamatkan. Taeyong koma selama seminggu dan akibat dari kebakaran itu taeyong mengidap asma dan gangguan pada hatinya .

Membuat luhan dan taeyon merasa terpuruk dan sedih, taeyon kemudian membawa luhan dan teyong ke korea dan mereka tinggal bersama nenek yan merupakan ibu dari mama mereka .

Taeyong berulang kali masuk rumah sakit, syukurlah taeyon sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya ia kemudian mulai bekerja di seoul international hospital sebagia suster pembantu . dan luhan mulai bekerja part time untuk membantu taeyon .

" Jaljayo nae dongsaeng "

Cup

Luhan mencium kening taeyong, kemudian merapikan letak selimutnya ia ikut berbaring di samping taeyong , sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang .

 _Ottokhe taeyong ah ? apa yang harus nonna lakukan " nonna benar-benar mencintai sehun sunbae ,aku bahkan tidak yakin untuk bisa melupakan nya ataupun jauh darinya " ._ luhan meneteskan air matanya, dadanya terasa sesak sampai bernafas pun sangat sulit untuk di lakukannya . luhan memeluk taeyong yang masih tetap tertidur. membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat basah pada punggung taeyong .

TBC

Thanks buat yang udah review , follow sama favorite ff ini .

Maaf klok penulisan nya masih gak beraturan , ini udah semampu aku harap di maklumi .

Saya terima kritik dan saran .

Dan jangan lupa review ya, karena review dari kalian sangat membantu dan membuat saya semakin bersemangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini .

Okee, cukup sampai di sini aja cuap-cuap nya .

Anyeong ^_^

Ps: jangan lupa buat ngevote exo ya chingudeul


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc , DLDR**

" **happy reading "**

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan santai sendiri di koridor, hari ini dia tidak bersama k-4 sahaba nya . wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah, keadaan sekolah masih sepi karena masih jam setengah 7 pagi . tumben-tumben kai akan datang pagi seperti ini .

Kai melihat siluet seorang yeoja yang membuatnya senang akhir-akhir ini, kai tersenyum kemudian mendekati yeoja tersebut .

Boo !

Omo .. yeoja tersebut "kyungsoo" segera memutar tubuhnya melihat siapa yang dengan kurang kerjaan nya membuatnya jantung mau copot di pagi hari yang cerah ini .

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya , melihat kai yang berjarak 50 cm dari wajahnya.

" k kai .. apa yang kau lakukan ?

" aku baru saja mengagetkan mu, wae ? kai memiringkan kepalanya sok polos .

Kyungsoo berdecak, " kau kurang kerjaan sekali mengagetkan ku, ku pikir kau salah satu dari makhluk penghuni sekolah ini " ucap kyungsoo membuat wajah kai yang tadi cerah menjadi redup seketika .

" kau jahat sekali d.o ya, lagi pula mana ada hantu setampan kim jong in " . kai menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari nya ke belakang . kyungsoo menatap datar ke arah kai . kai yang narsis telah kembali. Batinnya tapi kyungsoo sangat senang .

" kau masih saja terlalu percaya diri kai" . kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju kelas nya dan kai mengikutinya di samping kiri .

" kau sudah tidak kaku lagi, jika berbicara dengan ku, padahal kemarin kau masih tergagap. apa karena aku terlalu tampan sampai kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar kemarin "

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kai juga ikut berhenti dan menatap kyungsoo .

" itu karena kita sudah lama tidak berbicara dan aku merasa sedikit canggung jika berbicara dengan mu lagi " . ucap kyungsoo menahan rona merah di wajahnya . kai tersenyum dan merangkul kyungsoo, kyungsoo terkejut jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, berharap kai tidak mendengarnya .

" kalau begitu, kita harus sering bersama dan bercanda seperti dulu lagi, biar kau tidak canggung dengan ku lagi " . ucap kai menampilkan senyumannya , kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu . syukurlah koridor masih sepi jika tidak kyungsoo tidak tau apakah di bisa sampai ke kelas dengan selamat jika salah satu fans kai melihat mereka berdua .

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiingg !

Bel masuk telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai. Semua murid telah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing . semua nya tampak sudah siap untuk memulai pelajaran . berbeda dengan kyungsoo dia terlihat sangat khawatir sesekali ia akan mengecek ponsel dan melihat kearah pintu atau jendela .

" kemana rusa itu ? kenapa dia belum datang juga, tumben sekali " . kyungsoo mencoba menelpon luhan , tapi hanya terdengar suara operator yang membuat nya kesal .

" yaa, kemana rusa kecil itu, tumben sekali dia belum datang biasanya dia akan tepat waktu . tanya yubi . kyungsoo menatap yubi ia hanya menggeleng dengan wajah khawatir .

" aishh, ottokhe padahal hari ini akan ada quis penting "

" aku rasa keberuntungan nya akan segera berakhir, selama ini dia selalu selamat dan tepat waktu, mungkin dewi fortuna tidak akan berpihak padanya lagi " . ucap yubi tidak jelas .

" yaackk, kau ini bicara apa, mana ada hal seperti itu " kyungsoo menatap yubi, teman nya yang satu ini memang sedikit aneh . jung seongsaenim memasuki kelas membuat kyungsoo semakin khawatir dengan luhan .

.

.

" asihh, aku pasti sudah terlambat " .. luhan menatap jam tangan nya, jarum nya sudah menunjukan pukul 08.02 , gerbang sudah di tutup 2 menit yang lalu .

" aku terlambat " luhan menatap pintu gerbang sekolah nya dengan nafas yang masih putus-putus sehabis berlari dari halte bus.

" terlambat cantik " . bisik seorang namja tepat di telinga luhan . namja tersebut meniup telinga luhan membuat luhan bergidik geli . luhan mengusap telinga nya dengan kasar . membuat namja tersebut terkekeh pelan .

" anyeong chingu " . namja tersebut tersenyum menatap luhan yang masih kesal karena kelakukan nya .

" yaa, kau membuat rusa kecil kita kesal, nam soon ah " . ucap seorang namja satu lagi yang berada di samping namja yang bernama namsoon.

" dia sangat cantik, jika sedang kesal " . ucap namsoon membuat luhan memutar bola matanya .

" aku pikir kalian sudah di tendang dari sekolah " . ucap luhan sambil berkacak pinggang sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk berbicara dengan dua namja di depan nya. yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata.

Nam soon dan young doo , dua namja tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya .

" sayangnya sekolah masih menyayangi kami, nona rusa, lagi pula akan sangat merugikan jika namja tampan bak model seperti kami harus di keluarkan" . ucap young doo kemudian berhigh five dengan nam soon .

" heoll, preman seperti kalian apa untung nya " . ucap luhan menatap datar kearah dua namja yang terkenal sebagai preman sekolah yang paling di takuti dan di hindari seluruh murid SMIHS mungkin pengecualian untuk luhan .

" sudahlah lupakan, kau mau masuk kan ? kami tau jalan rahasia supaya bisa masuk tanpa ketauan guru " . nam soon mengangkat alis nya sebelah menatap luhan .

" otte ? kau mau tidak .. tanya youngdoo lagi . luhan segera meangguk kan kepala nya dengan mantap .

Luhan menatap nanar kea rah tembok di depan nya, ia menatap nam soon dan young doo yang hanya nyegir gaje dari tadi .

" kalian menyuruhku memanjat tembok ini " … ucap luhan dengan nada kesal bagaimana mungkin dia harus memanjat terlebih dia sedang memakai rok yang benar saja .

Youngdoo dan namsoon mengangguk dengan watados nya. membuat luhan geram .

Dugh !

Luhan menendang tepat di tulang kering young do dan nam soon . membuat mereka meringis kesakitan .

Yackk !

" Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu " .. nam soon langsung memanjat tembok tinggi di depan nya, sedangkan young doo langsung mengangkat tubuh luhan membuat luhan berteriak karena kaget , nam soon kemudian menarik tubuh luhan dari atas . luhan masih terkejut karena angkat dan di tarik tiba-tiba . nam soon kemudian melompat dengan selamat .

" jaa, melompat lah .. aku akan menangkap mu " . ucap nam soon . luhan menghela nafas kemudian segera melompat, kemudian di ikuti young doo .

" kalian benar-benar " .. luhan menggeleng kemudian menghela nafas nya kasar .

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan seseorang, membuat ketiga nya menegang terutama luhan yang langsung pucat bagaimana pun juga dia hanya murid beasiswa memanjat tembok seperti ini merupakan kesalahan yang sangat patal untuk murid sepertinya, berharap saja beasiswa nya tidak akan di cabut setelah ini .

Ketiganya, memutar tubuh mereka dan menatap nanar pada namja paruh baya yang merupakan guru mereka .

Anyeong saem ! ucap ketiganya sambil sedikit tertawa canggung .

Kalian masih bisa tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini ? ucapnya sambil bersedekap . ia menatap satu persatu murid di depan nya .

" choi young doo , go nam soon dan xi luhan " . akhirnya kalian bertiga tertangkap juga sudah lama saem menantikan hari ini, sepertinya keberuntungan kalian sudah berakhir , hmm ? ucapnya dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan . membuat ketiga nya menelan ludah gugup, tamatlah kang se chan guru paling killer seantereo sekolah akan menghukumnya .

Tarawa !

Luhan, mengutuk duo preman di sampingnya , kenapa dia mau saja menerima akal mereka berdua tadi . selama ini luhan , nam soon dan young doo memang merupakan incaran dari saem mereka kang se chan, karena selalu datang tepat saat bel berbunyi dan terkadang terlambat tapi selalu saja bisa lolos dari hukuman . mungkin kali ini saem mereka akan memberikan hukuman yang cukup berat .

Luhan, young doo dan nam soon menatap ruangan di depan nya dengan horror .

"Kalian bersihkan ruangan ini, sampai jam istirahat . ingat sampai bersih " . kang seongsaenim langsung meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih shock meliaht ruangan yang sangat luas di depan mereka, yang benar saja mereka bertiga di suruh membersih kan aula yang luasnya 5 kali lipat dari kelas mereka .

" dasar guru menyebalkan " umpat luhan di angguki nam soon dan young doo .

' yaa, kau tenang saja" . nam soon dan young doo segera mengeluarkan ponsel mereka .

Luhan mengehela nafas nya, bagaimana ini dia tidak bisa mengikuti quis dari jung seongsaenim .

.

.

.

3A class

"Bisakah kau tidak menatap ku seperti itu, kim jong in ?"

Sehun merasa sangat kesal, kepala nya terasa panas .

"Chanyeol ah, sepertinya sehun sedang jatuh cinta ". Kai berbicara lumayan keras membuat ke-3 sahabatnya yang lain menoleh dan menatap sehun .

" kai, ku peringatkan kau untuk berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak " . sehun menatap tajam ke arah kai, yang hanya di abaikan olehnya . kai malah menampilkan seriangaian nya yang sangat menyebalkan pada sehun .

" wae ? aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya .. kalian semua harus tau kemarin sehun pergi kencan dengan luhan " adu kai membuat sehun semakain geram .

" jinjja ? chen menatap sehun meminta penjelasan begitu juga suho, kris dan chanyeol .

" sehun tidak akan mengaku, karena dia masih malu " . ucap kai lagi membuat sehun kesal bukan main .

" yang benar saja, tapi siapa gadis itu ? tanya chanyeol .

' tutup mulut mu kim jong in, bukankah kau yang sedang jatuh cinta, kau bahkan datang ke sekolah jam stengah 7 pagi " . ucap sehun membuat kai menutup mulutnya .

" wow .. sejak kapan kau berangkat pukul setengah 7 pagi ? tanya kris

" dia, beretemu dengan kekasih masa kecilnya si nona do itu " . ucap sehun lagi dengan seringaian nya . sehun tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah kai yang memerah .

" nona do ? maksud mu anak dari sekretaris ayah mu ? tanya chen

" yaa, itu benar .. mereka sudah tidak berkomunikasi selama 5 tahun, tapi speertinya tadi pagi mereka sudah kembali lagi " ..

Kai mengacak rambutnya..

" iya, itu memang benar .. " ucap kai kemudian menatap sehun yang tersenyum miring ke arahnya .

" jadi ini yang membuat mu berubah cerah dari hari lain ? tanya suho dibalas anggukan dari kai

" berarti tinggal kau sehun ah " . ucap chanyeol . semua nya menatap kearah sehun .

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari di koridor sekolah dengan membawa satu cup minuman bubble tea rasa taro dan satu kotak makan siang yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Anyeong kyungsoo sii .. sorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang menghentikan langkah kyungsoo, ia segera menoleh menemukan 5 namja yang merupakan prince SM sedang tersenyum ke arahnya kecuali sehun yang menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasa .

" sunbae .. anyeonghaseo . ucap kyungsoo membungkukan badan nya .

" tidak perlu seperti itu, kau mau ikut dengan kami ke kantin ? tanya chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya . kyungsoo terlihat gugup ia melihat kai yang juga mentapnya . seolah mengerti kai menyenggol perut chanyeol .

" kau membuatnya takut park chanyeol ", d.o ya jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa " . ucap kai lembut . membuat ke-4 namja di sampingnya menatap heran ke arah kai . sejak kapan si hitam itu bisa berbicara dengan nada lembut seperti itu . batin ke-4 namja tsb .

" yeolli .. " panggil seorang yeoja kemudian memeluk lengan chanyeol . di belakangnya seorang yeoja dengan lingkaran mata di bawahnya menyerupai panda tapi membuat nya terlihat sangat manis .

" baekki, tao kalian sudah datang " .. ucap chanyeol kedua yeoja tersebut tersenyum kemudian menatap kearah kyungoo yang masih diam .

" kyungsoo sii .. " baekhyun menatap kyungsoo bingung membuat kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman .

" jwosuamnida sunbae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti ajakan kalian ke kantin " ucap kyungsoo .

" tunggu, kau harus ikut .. ucap baekhyun menahan lengan kyungsoo yang ingin pergi .

" aku dari dulu sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan mu dan juga luhan, karena kalian berdua sangat imut" . tapi aku malu .. apa lagi setelah melihat kalian berdua bernyanyi di ruang music waktu itu, membuatku bertambah ingin menjadi teman kalian " . ucap baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya . membuat kyungsoo ingin mencubit pipi baekhyun saking gemas nya .

" dia benar, dia selalu membicarakan hal itu pada ku ". kata tao ikut menimpali . yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan baekhyunn .

Kyungsoo sangat ingin mengiyakan ajakan baekhyun apalagi ada kai, tapi dia teringat dengan sahabat rusanya yang tengah menjalani hukuman dengan duo preman sekolah mereka .

" bukan nya aku meonolak baekhyun sii, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa ikut ke kantin karena aku harus segera menemui luhan " . ucap nya merasa tidak enak .

" luhan ? tanya sehun . semua menoleh kearah sehun .

" kau mengenalnya albino ? tanya kris .

" dia yeoja yang berkencan dengan sehun kemarin " . ucap kai membuat semua nya melotot tidak percaya .

" kyungii " .. suara lebut dari seorang yeoja membuat mereka semua menoleh ke belakang .di sana luhan masih dengan tas yang melekat di punggung nya dan rambut sedikit berantakan dan juga keringat karena lelah menjalani hukuman yang di berikan kang se chan seongsaenim tadi .

" Lu .. kyungsoo segera menghampiri luhan . dia menatap wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat lelah . hukuman macam apa yang di terima sahabatnya satu ini ?

" gwaenchana ? kau terlihat sangat lelah .. apa yang kang saem lakukan pada mu ?

" akan aku ceritakan nanti, ini semua karena dua tiang listrik itu " ucap luhan tidak menyadari seorang namja tampan tengah menatap nya intens.

luhan sedikit terkesiap melihat 5 namja dan 2 yeoja di belakang kyungsoo .

" kyung, kenapa mereka ada di sini " . cicit luhan . ia menatap sehun jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup sangat keras, jika melihat sehun .

" eemmm itu .. " . … baekhyun segera menghampiri luhan dan kyungsoo .

" luhan sii, aku tadi ingin mengajak kyungsoo ke kantin bersama tapi dia bilang ingin menemui mu, tapi karena sekarang kalian berdua sudah bertemu jadi bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut kami ke kantin , bagaimana sehun ? tanya baekhyun . sehun sedikit terkejut tapi ia langsung menganggukan kepalanya .

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia menatap kyungsoo . kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepala nya menyetujui .

" baiklah " . ucap luhan akhirnya .

.

.

Suara teriakan yang biasanya teerdengar saat 5SM prince memasuki kantin mendadak sunyi karena mereka semua menatap dua yeoja asing yang ikut berjalan di belakang ke-5 SM prince dan baekhyun memeluk lengan luhan sebelah kiri dan kyungsoo sebelah kanan dengan senyum manis di wajanya. Sedangkan tao tetap terlihat seperti biasa dia akan menempel di lengan kris kekasihnya .

" siapa dua yeoja yang bersama baekhyun ?

" kenapa mereka bisa bersama SM prince ?

" bukankah mereka berdua hanya yeoja kalangan bawah "

" yeoja itu juga murid beasiswa"

" apa yang yeoja kampungan seperti mereka lakukan?

"dasar tidak tau diri "

" tidak bisa di biarkan "

Suara bisik itu terdengar di telinga luhan dan kyungsoo mereka sedikit menunduk sampai akhirnya mereka duduk . luhan dan kyungsoo masih menunduk .

" kalian jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka, tenang saja kami akan menjaga kalian " . ucap kai ia menatap kyungsoo dan luhan .

" jaa, kalian mau pesan apa ? hari ini aku yang traktir .. ucap suho

" yuhuuu ! teriak chen dan chanyeol . yang lain juga tersenyum senang .

" kami membawa bekal dari rumah " ucap luhan kemudian megeluarkan kotak nasi warna biru bergambar rusa dari tas nya . kyungsoo juga menunjukan kotak nasi nya yang berwarna pink dengan gambar beruang .

" wahhh, kalian membawa apa ? apa aku boleh mecicipinya ? tanya baekhyun dan tao .

" kyungsoo dan luhan membuka kotak bekal mereka terlihat kimbab telur gulung dan nasi " .

" sepertinya enak, ucap chanyeol .

" makanan d.o memang enak .. sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan nya " . ucap kai

" jika kalian mau, kalian bisa memakan nya " . ucap luhan dan kyungsoo . luhan menatap sehun yang duduk di depan nya .

" emm, sunbae mau mencobanya ? tanya luhan . sehun mengangguk kemudian mengambil sumpit di tangan luhan , ia mengambil kimbab dan memakan nya . semua yang di situ menatap kea rah sehun . sehun menatap satu persatu teman nya setelah menelan nya . sehun tersenyum membuat semua yang ada di kantin mengaga lebar prince ice yang selalu berwajah datar tengah tersenyum dan dia sangat tampan . membuat semua yeoja di sana memekik tertahan .

" ini sangat enak " . membuat luhan merasa senang .

" kalau begitu aku juga mau mencobanya ucap chen , dan yang lain pun mulai mencoba makanan milik kyungsoo dan luhan " . sehun menatap luhan ia sedikit tersenyum melihat luhan yang tertawa melihat kelakuan chen dan chanyeol yang memperebutkan makanan .

.

.

" sejak kapan kau menyukai nya ? tanya suho pada sehun yang sedang tertidur di sofa base camp mereka " . mereka hanya berdua .

" entahlah, aku tidak tau .. tiba-tiba saja aku menyukai nya dan mungkin mencintainya " ucap sehun dia tersenyum mengingat luhan . suho menghela nafas dia sediki khawatir dengan sehun dan juga luhan . mengingat siapa sehun dan luhan yang hanya gadis biasa yang terlihat rapuh .

" jika, kau benar-benar mencintainya aku harap kau tidak akan membuat nya sakit hati dan terluka, dia telihat seperti yeoja yang sangat rapuh "

" yaa, aku tau .. dan itu membuat ku ingin lebih melindungi nya " . ucap sehun mantap.

" aku pegang kata-kata mu, " … Aku harap kalian bisa bersama " . ucap suho di amini oleh sehun .

Drrt drtt

Sehun merogoh saku nya, wajahnya langsung berubah melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone milik nya

" appa"

" kenapa dia menelpon ku " batin sehun . perasaan khawatir menghigapinya .

TBC

Maaf ya, makin ke sini ceritanya tambah gaje -_-

Mian, kalok feel nya kurang dapet .. mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakalan telat selain karena factor bulan ramadhan juga , aku ada UAS ..

Klok da yang masih mau baca ff ini , aku bakalan lanjutin klok nggak da yahh gk papa .. aku masih baru dari dunia per ff an .

Satu review dari kalian sangat membantu jadi , biarpun hanya satu kata aku sudah seneng kok, kalok mau ngasi kritik juga gpp , yang penting masih dengan kata yang halus .

Makasih buat yang udah review dari chapter sebelum nya terutama buat **fifioluluge ..** makasih karena rajin ngasi review ke ff ku .

Gomawo

Oke .. cukup sampe di sini aja .. jangan lupa buat review, follow dan favorite ya chingu ..

Selamat menyambut bulan ramadhan

Yoyo 794

Oke .. makasi buat chingu deul yang udah review di chapter2 sebelum nya terutama buat fifi


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc,**

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiinggg

Bel pulang telah berbunyi kyungsoo dan luhan segera merapikan buku mereka untuk segera pulang .

Brakk !

Luhan dan kyungsoo menatap tiga yeoja di depan nya yang tengah menatap nya sinis .

" ada apa ? tanya luhan bingung pasalnya ke tiga yeoja tersebut baru saja menendang meja luhan dan kyungsoo mengakibatkan buku yang masih berada di atas meja tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

Semua murid kelas 2A sudah meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan luhan, kyungsoo dan 3 yeoja yang saat ini tengah menatap mereka dengan jijik .

" kau masih bertanya ? ucap yeoja paling tinggi bername tag song jiyeon .

" yaackk, kalian berani mendekati oppa kami ? seorang yeoja dengan rambut di kepang dua "eunjung" menarik rambut kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo meringis kesakitan .

" apa yang kalian lakukan ? lepaskan ! luhan mencoba melepas tarikan rambut kyungsoo dari tangan eunjung . tapi seorang yeoja satu lagi bernama boram menahan tangan luhan kemudian mendorongnya sampai terjatuh .

jiyeon menarik rambut luhan, ia tersenyum mengejek kemudian menampar pipi luhan .

plak !

plak !

kau itu hanya murid beasiswa di sini, yeoja miskin seperti mu tidak pantas dekat-dekat dengan uri oppa, mereka tidak selevel dengan yeoja rendahan seperti kalian .

kyungsoo ingin membantu luhan, tapi lagi-lagi eunjung semakin menarik rambut kyungsoo hingga air mata kyungsoo menetes karena tarikan eunjung yang terlalu kuat .

"lepaskan .. " rintih kyungsoo . eunjung tersenyum menang melihat wajah kyungsoo dan luhan yang menahan sakit .

" aku pikir orang kaya seperti kalian selalu belajar tentang tata krama, apa orangtua kalian tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian ? luhan menatap tajam ketiga yeoja tsb ,

Plak

Jiyeon menampar luhan sekali lagi, ucapan luhan barusan membuat nya semakin emosi .ia menarik rambut luhan dan mendorongnya ke arah loker membuat suara bedebum keras akibta tubuh luhan yang tersentak sangat keras.

Luhan ! !

apa yang kalian lakukan ? teriak kyungsoo ia mendorong eunjung kemudian menghampiri luhan.

" kau berani melawan kami ? bentak boram ia menarik rambut kyungsoo kemudiian mendorongnya .

Bugh

Akhh .. kyungsoo memegang tangan nya yang tertimpa kursi akibat dorongan boram .

Plak . eunjung menampar kyungsoo .

Luhan menatap kyungsoo prihatin, luhan bisa saja melumpuhkan ke tiga yeoja itu dengan wushu nya tapi ia takut yeoja-yeoja tersebut akan melaporkan nya dan membuat kyungsoo di skors atau mungkin di keluarkan . karena jiyeon,boram dan enjung pasti akan menggunakan kekuasaan yang di miliki orangtua mereka untuk mengeluarkan luhan dan kyungsoo dari sekolah.

Ottokhe ? batin nya

Eunjung dan jiyeon mengangkat tangan mereka bersiap untuk menampar luhan dan kyungsoo tapi suara bass seorang namja menghentikan pergerakan mereka, kedua nya membeku ketakutan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka berdua ?" . desisnya membuat ketiga yeoja tersebut menegang ketakutan .

Brakk !

youngdoo menendang meja di depan nya tatapan nya sangat tajam membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berlari ketakutan .

Disampingnya juga ada namsoon dan jonghyun teman sekelas luhan dan kyungsoo yang masih di skors karena memecahkan jendela di ruang kepala sekolah . yang ntah kenapa berada di sekolah .

namsoon melempar bola baseball yang di pegang nya ke arah jiyeon, membuat jiyeon takut setengah mati, wajahnya sangat pucat saat bola tersebut sebetar lagi mengenainya .

Prangg ! bola tersebut meleset mengenai kaca jendela .

" sayang sekali, lemparan ku meleset " . namsoon berakting kecewa tidak mempedulikan tiga yeoja yang masih shock akibat ulahnya .

Yongdoo menatap wajah kyungsoo dan luhan yang sedikit memar akibat tamparan jiyeon dan eunjung .

" Xiao lu , haruskah aku memeberi mereka pelajaran ? tangan ku sedikit gatal .. yongdoo menatap kedua tangan nya .

Namsoon menendang meja di depan nya sampai mengenai kaki jiyeon dan enjung , sedangkan boram dia terlihat mematung dengan wajah pucat .

Jonghyun menarik tangan boram dengan keras kemudian mendorongnya kearah jiyeon dan enjung hingga mereka jatuh bertiga karena tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh boram yang jatuh tiba-tiba .

Pergi ! sebelum kami melakukan hal yang lebih pada kalian ? ucap nya dingin .

Jiyoen, boram , dan eunjung segera lari meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

" kalian baik-baik saja ? jonghyun menghampiri luhan dan membantu nya berdiri kemudian membantu kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo masih shock dan sangat takut melihat youngdoo dan nam soon, dia memang sering mendengar cerita tentang yongsoon (singkatan youngdoo dan namsoon) yang sangat menakutkan saat membully seseorang tapi melihatnya secara langsung membuat tubuhnya lemas saking takutnya.

Luhan menatap kaca jendela yang pecah karena ulah namsoon . kemudian menatap yongdoo dan namsoon yang duduk di atas meja bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu .

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan kaca nya ? jika jiyeon dan yang lainnya mengadu bagaimana, beasiswa ku bisa di cabut dan kyungsoo bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah karena aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani mengadu kan kalian " .

" kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh cho ahjussi untuk memperbaiki kaca nya sekarang juga, untuk masalah 3 yoeja tadi , kalian tidak perlu takut aku yang akan mengurusnya " ucap namsoon . luhan dan kyungsoo menghela nafas lega semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya .

" ini" . youngdoo menyodorkan 2 cup bubble tea rasa taro .

Luhan menerima nya dan memberikan satunya pada kyungsoo.

" aku pikir kalian lupa dengan janji kalian tadi pagi " . luhan kemudian mulai meminum bubble tea nya dengan tenang berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang masih merasa takut dengan ada nya youngsoon.

"kenapa rusa itu bersikap tenang saja, setelah melihat tindakan dua preman tadi "- batin kyungsoo meringis .

Luhan menyadari gelagat kyungsoo yang terlihat takut, ia kemudian menarik tangan kyungsoo dan menggemgamnya dengan erat memberinya kekuatan .

" kau tidak perlu takut, mereka tidak akan menyakiti mu .. " bisik luhan di angguki oleh kyungsoo.

" kami selalu menepati janji kami rusa, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang lalu obati luka kalian dan kau Lu sebaiknya kau mengobati luka mu di rumah burung hantu ini saja.. ucap yongdoo menunjuk kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo terkejut karena yongdoo tiba-tiba menunjuknya tepat di depan mata nya .

Namsoon dan jonghyun terkekeh geli melihat raut kyungsoo yang ketakutan .

" benar, aku pikir taeyong akan sangat marah jika melihat luka mu " lajut namsoon di angguki oleh jonghyun .

' arraso, kami pulang dulu " luhan mengambil tas nya di ikuti kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan yongsoon dan jonghyun .

.

.

.

" Lu, bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan mereka ? kau tau aku pikir jantungku akan copot melihat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi,.. benar-benar menakutkan " . kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian tadi .

" awalnya aku juga takut, saat pertama kali melihat mereka memukul donghoon dulu, Waktu itu donghoon hampir saja mati jika aku dan jonghyun tidak menghentikan keduanya ". tapi percayalah mereka hanya memukul orang yang memang bersalah dan layak mendapat pukulan meraka namja yang baik, aku rasa hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya" .Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan nya .

" dan kau salah satu dari mereka "

" kyungsoo ah ! luhan ah !

Panggil seorang yeoja dengan suara cemprengnya yaitu baekhyun. Di samping nya juga ada tao .

" kalian belum pulang ? tanya kyungsoo heran pasalnya ini sudah lebih satu jam dari pulang sekolah .

" kami memang biasa pulang jam segini, sebelumnya kami bersantai dulu di basecamp bersama chanyeol dan yang lain " . jawab baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo . kyungsoo dan luhan membulatkan mulut mereka "oh" .

"Ada apa dengan pipi kalian ?" tanya tao yang melihat pipi luhan dan kyungsoo sedikit membiru.

" ini, kami tidak sengaja menabrak pintu karena terlalu asyik bercanda kami tidak memperhatikan pintu di depan kami, jadi yaah begini lah " bohong luhan kemudian melirik kyungsoo , kyungsoo yang mengerti pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya .

Tao dan baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya dengan yang di katakan luhan, tapi mereka mencoba untuk berfikir positif jadi mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" hari ini, xiumin eonni ulang tahun " ucap tao

" luhan pasti tau xiumin eonni kan, kau juga bekerja di kafe milik nonna kai" ucap baekhyun . luhan mengangguk . " kami ingin mengajak kalian ke sana, otte ?

"sebenarnya acara nya akan di adakan nanti jam 7 , tapi kami ingin ke kafe appa chanyeol dulu baru setelah itu kami akan ke kamong kafe " . luhan dan kyungsoo saling menatap satu sama lain.

" tapi aku harus bekerja, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut " . ucap luhan membuat senyum baekhyun dan tao luntur .

" karena luhan tidak ikut, aku juga tidak " ucap kyungsoo .

Pletak ! luhan memukul kepala kyungsoo .

" alasan macam apa itu, kau sebaiknya ikut saja .. bukankah di sana ada kai " bisik luhan .

" tapi ,,, "

" luhan juga harus ikut, biar nanti aku yang bilang pada kamjong itu untuk memberi mu izin ikut party dengan kami, lagi pula aku rasa nonna kai akan menutup kafe nya untuk merayakan ulang tahun xiumin eonni, bagaimana pun juga xiumin eonni kan sepupunya.

" iyaa baiklah "

" kalau begitu sudah beres, tidak perlu di cemaskan lagi pokoknya kalian harus ikut" ucap baekhyun senang .

" baiklah, tapi kami tidak bisa ikut jika ke kafe appa chanyeol, kami harus pulang dulu untuk mengobati luka ini " . kyungsoo menunjuk pipinya .

' arraso, sampai bertemu nanti jam 7 " . kemudian baekhyun dan tao berbalik meninggalkan luhan dan kyungsoo .

.

.

" kalian dari mana saja ? tanya kris setelah baekhyun dan tao sampai di tempat parkir di sana sudah ada ke-6 SM prince .

" kami baru saja bertemu kyungsoo dan luhan, kami mengajak mereka untuk datang ke party xiumin eonni nanti malam ".

"wahh, ide bagus .. semakin ramai semakin asyik , aku pikir xiumin dan luhan juga cukup dekat " ucap kai diangguki yang lain .

Sehun tersenyum tidak sabar menunggu jam 7 nanti .

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin . " aku memang tampan" ucapnya narsis sangat berbeda dengan yang di lihat orang-orang sebagai pangeran ice.

" kau baik-baik saja sehunnie ? tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar terlonjak kaget karena suara yonna yang datang tiba-tiba .

"kau membuat ku kaget noona" sehun mengelus dada nya . yoona terkekeh geli melihatnya .

" sepertinya kau sangat senang, apa yang membuat wajah datar mu menjadi tampak lebih berekspresi seperti ini ? yonna mencubit kedua pipi sehun . sehun memukul tangan yonna kemudian mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah .

"tidak ada aku hanya senang saja, wae ? sehun merapikan rambut platina nya .

" tidak mungkin kau senang tanpa sebab, apa karena … yeoja ? yonna menaikan sedikit alisnya. Sehun terdiam sebentar .. yoona tersenyum karena tebakan nya benar .

" aigoo, uri sehunnie sudah besar rupanya sudah bisa menyukai seseorang eoh .. nugunde ? sehun sedikit salah tingkah ia kemudian menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di meja belajarnya mengabaikan yoona yang terus bertanya dan menggodanya .

" nonna berisik, sudah aku mau pergi " . yoona terkikik geli melihat wajah sehun yang sedikit merona . " dasar bocah " .

.

.

Xoxo12

Setelah menempuh jalan dari rumah selama 15 menit , sehun sampai di kamong kafe .

Cling

Bunyi lonceng saat sehun memasuki kamong kafe , dilihatnya 5 namja yang menjadi sahabatnya dan 4 yeoja yang juga tengah duduk manis sambil menikmati cake .

" oyy, sehun kau sudah datang " chanyeol pertama kali menyadari sehun datang langsung menyuruh nya untuk duduk .

" seharusnya tadi kau ikut ke kafe appa ku, dia mencarimu " . ucap chanyeol setelah sehun duduk.

" kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku akan ke sana " balas sehun .

Sehun melihat satu persatu teman nya, yeoja yang ia cari belum datang .

" kau mencari luhan ? dia akan datang sedikit terlambat .. kyungsoo baru saja memberitau ku " ucap kai memberitau setelah melihat gelagat sehun .

Cling

Bunyi lonceng mengalihkan pandangan sehun menuju kearah pintu masuk , di sana luhan dan kyungsoo baru saja datang . mereka berdua terlihat manis dengan dress selutut yang mereka pakai dengan rambut di biarkan tergerai . mereka berdua terlihat seperti saudara kembar .

Kai dan sehun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan nya pada dua sosok yeoja mungil yang mulai berjalan mendekati tempat duduk mereka saat ini.

" berhenti menatap luhan dan kyungsoo seperti itu, kalian terlihat sangat idiot " . ucap kris yang jengah melihat sehun dan kai .

Kai dan sehun segera menormalkan ekpresi mereka setelah luhan dan kyungsoo duduk tepat di depan mereka berdua.

" anyeong sunbae ". Ucap luhan dan kyungsoo bersamaan .

" anyeong kyungsoo ah, luhan ah .. kyaa kalian imut sekali " baekhyun mencubit pipi luhan dan kyungsoo .

" yaa, bacon jangan mencubit mereka" ucap tao menghentikan baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu . chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya jadi gemas .

" eonni saengil chukae " ucap luhan kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat pada xiumin di ikuti kyungsoo.

" gomawo luhannie, kyungi " .

" jadi kau yang bernama luhan dan kyungsoo, kalian benar-benar imut seperti yang baekki katakan" . ucap yixing yang sedari tadi diam .

" ahh, nee luhan imnida "

"kyungsoo imnida"

" aku yixing, aku 2 tahun di atas kalian sama dengan xiumin, jadi kalian boleh memanggil ku yixing eonni " . ucap yixing dengan senyum manisnya .

Kai menatap pipi kyungsoo, ia sedikit heran karena terlihat ada sedikit noda luka di pinggir mulutnya dan juga samar-samar pipi nya sedikit membiru.

"dyo ya, ada apa dengan pipimu ? tanya kai akhirnya . dyo sedikit terkejut karena dia pikir luka lebam di pipinya sudah menghilang karena ia sudah mengompresnya tadi bersama luhan.

" kau juga luhan ah, apa yang terjadi dengan pipi kalian ? tanya sehun lagi semua mata menatap kyungsoo dan luhan .

" mereka tidak sengaja menabrak pintu karena terlalu asyik bercanda tadi, iya kan " . ucap baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan sehun dan kai .

" ii I ya ,, itu benar.. hehe, kan luhannie ? kyungsoo tertawa menyikut perut luhan.

' iya, benar " sahut luhan.

" hhh, ikut aku " sehun menarik tangan luhan membawa nya keluar dari kafe . yang lain menatap sehun jauh berbeda kai juga menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya keruangan milik nonna nya .

" ada apa dengan mereka berdua ? tanya chen .

" sudah biarkan saja, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan kue ini " ucap chanyeol bersemangat .

Tunggu kita harus bernyanyi dulu, tapi bagaimana dengan hunhan dan kaiso ? tanya tao .

Hunhan?

Kaiso ?

Ucap semuanya serempak menatap tao .

" iyaa, itu nama yang aku buat sendiri untuk mereka, wae .. bukankah sangat bagus ? ucapnya antusias seperti anak kecil. Kris mencubit pipi kekasihnya membuat tao mengaduh kesakitan.

"Gege, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

'aku hanya ingin mencubitmu, karena kau terlalu imut tao er " membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi tao . yang lain memutar bola mata malas mendengar kris .

"sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita bernyanyi dan potong kue nya .. hunhan dan kaiso biarkan saja mereka" .. ucap suho mengikuti tao .

.

.

Sehun membawa luhan masuk ke mobil nya. " sunbae kita mau kemana? Tanya luhan yang sudah duduk di jok mobil . sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil nya .

"kita harus mengobati luka mu, kita akan ke klinik".

'ani .. tidak perlu sunbae aku sudah mengompresnya tadi mungkin besok sudah membaik lagi "

Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan luhan. Sehun menarik sealt bealt di samping luhan dan memakaikan nya .. membuat luhan tidak bernafas selama beberapa detik karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat .

" kau sudah tau, aku tidak suka di bantah.. jadi kau menurut saja " . sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut luhan .

"kau sudah makan? Tanya sehun yang sudah mulai menjalankan mobilnya .

" belum sunbae " jawab luhan sedikit menundukan wajahnya tidak berani menatap sehun .

"angkat kepala mu luhan, wajah cantik mu tidak akan terlihat jika menunduk terus " .sehun tersenyum melihat wajah luhan yg memerah karena perkataan nya barusan. Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya .

Luhan mencoba untuk menatap sehun. Dilihatnya sehun tengah tersenyum sangat manis membuat pipi luhan semakin merona , ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya .

'wae? Sehun melirik luhan .

" ani .. sunbae terlihat sedikit berbeda " . sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran .

"berbeda .. bagaimana maksud mu ?

' seperti bukan sehun sunbae yang ada di sekolah " .

" memangnya aku seperti apa jika di sekolah? sehun melirik luhan . luhan terlihat berfikir membuat sehun sedikit tersenyum. Entah kenapa sehun jadi sering tersenyum jika bersama luhan sepertinya sehun benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang xi luhan .

"sunbae terlihat sangat dingin, tanpa ekpresi dan sangat kaku " ucap luhan jujur .

" maaf jika sunbae merasa tersinggung jika aku berkata seperti itu".. lanjut luhan lagi

" sepertinya kau sering memperhatikan ku nona xi " .. sehun mencoba menggoda luhan .

"nee .. ? ti tidak .." ucap luhan sedikit menaikan suaranya ia menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Hahahah.. kau lucu sekali luhannie "

Deg

"ohh jantung ada apa dengan mu " batin luhan frustasi mendengar sehun menyebut nama nya luhannie membuat jantung luhan berdentum sangat keras .

Mobil sehun berhenti tepat di depan klinik 24 jam .

'tunggulah di sini, aku akan keluar sebentar " . luhan menganggukan kepalanya .

Lima menit kemudian sehun masuk ke mobil di tangan nya sudah ada 1 kresek obat .

Sehun mulai menjalan kan mobil nya .. sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah taman dekat sungai han .

Sehun mengajak luhan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang cukup terang karena di samping nya ada lampu . sehun membuka kresek berisi salep untuk mengobati luka lebam .

" apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai tidak menyadari ada pintu di depan kalian ? tanya sehun yang memulai membuka tutup botol salep di tangan nya dan mengoleskan nya di pipi sedikit meringis karena jujur saja tamparan yang di berikan jiyeon tadi benar-benar keras dan ia di tampar dua kali .

"apa sakit ? mian .. ". Sehun merasakan hatinya tergores melihat luhan kesakitan karena lebam di pipinya .

Luhan menggeleng ia tersenyum meyakinkan sehun ." gwaenchana sunbae "

Cup

Sehun mencium pelan pipi luhan yang sedikit membiru.. tanpa mengindahkan rasa lengket akibat salep yang ia oles tadi .

" sunbae " .. gumam luhan terkejut .

"Dengan begini, aku rasa pipi mu akan cepat sembuh " . sehun tersenyum manis membuat mata nya melengkung seperti bulan sabit … sangat tampan.

"kau belum makan kan … sebaiknya kita mencari tempat makan yang enak, aku pikir di sekitar sini ada " . ucap sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" nee ". Ucap luhan masih malu.

.

.

Beralih ke pasangan kaiso yang saat ini berada di ruangan kantor milik nonna kai .

" aku tau kau berbohong.. itu bukan luka karena kau menabrak pintu " . kai menatap kyungsoo dengan tajam . kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya tidak berani melihat kai .

" aku sudah mengenal mu sangat lama.. kau tidak pandai berbohong dyo ya "

" mian "

"hhhh, apa ada orang yang menyakiti mu ? kau dan luhan ? tanya kai mengangkat dagu kyungsoo untuk menatap nya.

" tidak ada" . kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya ke samping .

" baiklah, jika kau belum siap untuk bercerita pada ku" . kai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mencari obat yang ada di lemari untuk mengobatii luka kyungsoo .

"aku sudah mengompresnya tadi ,, besok juga pasti sembuh kai ah "

" tidak, aku akan mengobatimu llagi .. mungkin saja karena aku yang mengobatimu luka mu jadi cepat sembuh " .

" yang benar saja "

" tentu saja, karena aku tampan " ucap kai tersenyum bangga .

' mana ada hal seperti itu, kau terlalu percaya diri kai ah .. kau tidak tampan " .

" kau bisa berbicara sepert itu, tapi dalam hati kau pasti berteriak kalau aku sangat tampan ya kan ". Sontak wajah kyungsoo memerah menahan malu karena yang di katakan kai memang benar .

" ti tidak.. aku tidak berkata seperti itu " sangkal kyungsoo .

Kai tertawa geli .. " kau tidak bisa membohongiku nona do ".

" tidak, aku berkata jujur " sungutnya lagi .

Chu

Kai mengecup bibir merah kyungsoo . kai memundurkan wajahnya ia menatap dalam kearah mata kyungsoo yang masih terkejut akibat ciumannya barusan .

"Kai .."

" dengan begitu kau tidak akan menyangkal lagi" .

"Saranghae kyungsoo ya"

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makam malam mereka, sehun mengajak luhan untuk berjalan di sekitar sungai han .

Luhan sedikit menggigil karena baju yang ia pakai tidak terlalu tebal mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Sehun berhenti di depan luhan, ia melepaskan jaket merah nya kemudian memasangkan nya pada luhan .

"kau bisa sakit jika kedingin seperti itu"

" bagiamana dengan sunbae ? tanya luhan

"nan gwaenchana selama kau tidak apa-apa"

"tapi sunbae .. "

Grepp

Sehun memeluk luhan, kemudian memutar tubuh luhan ke depan sehingga saat ini sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang . tidak mempedulikan orang yang berlalu lalang.

" kalau seperti ini, tidak apa-apa kan ? kau dan aku tidak akan kedinginan ." luhan mengangguk dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

" tetaplah seperti ini, kau sangat hangat luhannie " . sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher luhan . menyesap aroma tubuh luhan yang seperti coklat.

Luhan sedikit geli tapi ia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat . ia tersenyum membawa tangan mungilnya untuk mengelus lengan sehun yang memeluknya posesif .

Sehun tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping luhan .

Senyum luhan perlahan memudar mengingat kejadian tadi saat jiyeon, eunjung dan boram menampar nya .

" apa aku bisa bersamamu sunbae ? batin luhan .

" saranghae " ucapnya lagi masih dalam hati .

perlahan penglihatan nya sedikit memburam tinggal berkedip saja air mata itu akan jatuh . luhan mencoba menahan nya ia tidak mau sehun sampai melihatnya . luhan memegang lengan sehun yang masih memeluk nya dengan sedikit erat.

Sehun yang berfikir luhan mungkin kedinginan . semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

TBC

Hallo balik lagi..

aku mau minta maaf mungkin ada yang nyadar kalok pas di chapter 6 di sana aku buat ada chen padahal kan sebenar nya gk ada karena Cuma 5 SM prince nya ..

mian mian mian *bow

karena udah terlanjur jadi anggap aja ya chen juga termasuk SM prince jadinya bukan 5 SM prince tapi 6 sama chen. Awalnya aku bakalan buat chen muncul ntaran jadi couple nya xiumin.

tapi karena udah terlanjur gpp ya

maaf kalok kaiso momentnya sedikit karena cerita ini lebih focus ke hunhan aja .. jadi mian buat kaiso shiper .

Makasi buat yang udah review,favorit and follow chingu deul , jangan lupa review lagi yaa .

Ngomong2 mau nanya ada yang tau group line buat luhan,sehun atau hunhan ndak ?

yoyo794


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc, newbie, typo bertebaran.**

Happy reading ^_^

"Saranghae "

Deg

Kyungsoo menatap wajah kai yang berjarak 5cm darinya , tubuhnya terasa kaku .

Kai mengelus pipi kyungsoo. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi putihnya .

"Kai .."setelah cukup lama terdiam kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya . kai tersenyum sangat manis .

"dyo maukah kau menjadi kekasih kim jong in ? kai mengatakan nya dengan mantap .

Tes

Buliran air bening jatuh dari kelopak mata kyungsoo

" Kai ". Kyungsoo terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta dari kai ia hanya bisa meyebut nama kai . lidahnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata _aku mau_.

Karena kyungsoo hanya diam saja, membuat kai sedikit cemas menunggu jawaban kyungsoo .

'aku mau " cicit kyungsoo sangat pelan setelah berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya .

Kai bernafas lega , kemudian membawa kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan nya setelah beberapa saat kai melepaskan pelukan nya ia mengangkat dagu kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir kyungsoo . kyungsoo menutup mata nya membuat kai tersenyum. Ia mencium kyungsoo lagi dan sedikit melumat bibir kyungsoo . ribuan kupu-kupu serasa menggelitiki di perut kyungsoo saat ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat .. wajahnya mulai memanas perlahan ia mulai membalsa ciuman kai . kai tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman nya dengan kyungsoo ."akhirnya aku bisa memiliku mu baby do " ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya semua murid dibuat terkejut dengan berita kai yang sudah memiliki kekasih, kai tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah dia tidak sendirian ataupun bersama ke-5 sahabat nya yang lain. Tetapi dengan seorang yeoja mungil dengan mata bulat lucu nya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya malu. Bagaimana tidak ? kai menggemgam erat tangan kyungsoo seolah jika ia melepasnya kyungsoo akan di rebut oleh orang lain belum lagi kini semua murid menatap kearah mereka terlebih pada kyungsoo . mereka menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak suka, karena telah mengambil oppa mereka begitulah pemikiran yeoja-yeoja fans kai yang melihat pasangan kaiso.

.

.

" wow, kai .. kau baru saja mematahkan hati banyak orang hari ini " ucap chanyeol yang baru saja datang kemudian ikut berjalan di samping kai .

Kyungsoo semakin menundukan kepalanya ketika mendengar hinaan dari murid lain tentangnya. .

"aku tidak peduli " . ucap kai cuek ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya pada tangan kyungsoo . kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya melihat kai .

" jangan dengarkan mereka" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. melihat senyum kai hati kyungsoo jadi menghangat, perasaan nya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. kyungsoo balas tersenyum . Chanyeol yang melihat dua pasangan baru itu juga ikut tersenyum .

.

.

.

" jadi kau benar-benar menjadi kekasih kai ? pekik luhan tidak percaya . kyungsoo mengangguk dengan rona merah di wajahnya . "wahh, chukae ". luhan memeluk kyungsoo .

"aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi, aku benar-benar bahagia lu" . ucap kyungsoo senang.

" kau pantas mendapatkannya " . luhan ikut senang melihat sahabat nya bahagia.

"aku harap bisa sepertimu kyung". Ucap luhan dalam hati.

.

.

"mereka tidak masuk " kyungsoo menatap sekeliling kelasnya, setelah melepas pelukan nya pada luhan. Luhan terdiam sebentar . "kau benar , aku harap mereka tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak".

" aku harap eunjung tidak melaporkan nya pada kepala sekolah".

.

.

" tck, aku tidak menyangka kyungsoo bisa menerima kai sebagai kekasihnya " ucap baekhyun menatap dua pasangan yang telah menjadi kekasih itu di depannya.

"kau cerewet sekali byun,diamlah " . kai mendelik kearah baekhyun yang menatap nya jengah .

" bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar ? kris memutar bola matanya malas melihat dua orang di depannya yang selalu saja bertengkar.

Sehun menatap yeoja yang berjalan di sampingnya yang terus diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Srett ..

"ehh ? luhan kaget karena tiba-tiba saja sehun menarik tangan nya menjauh dari teman-teman nya . suho yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya .

" kita mau ke mana sunbae ? tanya luhan mendongak menatap sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" tentu saja makan siang" . luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran jika ingin makan siang bukankah mereka akan ke kantin dan makan siang bersama yang lain.

" aku ingin kita makan berdua saja tanpa yang lain, mereka terlalu berisik dan aku tidak suka " . luhan mengangguk mengerti .

Sehun menghentikan langkah nya di ikuti luhan. Mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi tempat luhan dan kyungsoo biasanya makan siang dulu. Sehun mendudukan dirinya kemudian menarik tangan luhan untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

" kalau seperti ini lebih tenang, kepalaku pusing jika harus mendengar pertengakaran konyol baekhyun dan kai " . luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya .

" kenapa baekhyun terlihat tidak setuju jika kai berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ? tanya luhan sedikit penasaran. Sehun mengedikan bahunya dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa baekhyun seperti itu.

" molla, mungkin karena kai terlihat seperti namja yang tidak bisa di percaya " . jawab sehun acuh .

"jinjja? Aku pikir kai orang yang bisa di andalkan, dia juga tampan dan baik " . ucap luhan membuat sehun mendengus tidak suka.

"kai itu, tidak seperti yang terlihat " . luhan menatap sehun meminta penjelasan.

" maksud sunbae ? kai bukan orang yang baik ? tanya luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

" mmm, bukan seperti itu .. kai memang baik yeah baik tapi .. rrrrr " sehun bingung menjelaskan seperti apa, yang dikatakan luhan tadi memang benar hanya saja sehun sedikit tidak suka karena luhan memuji kai bukan nya dia , sehun merasa cemburu saat ini.

"sudahlah. jangan membahas kai lagi, sebaiknya kita makan aku sudah lapar " . sehun segera membuka kotak makan siang luhan mencoba mengalihakan pembicaraan. Luhan tersenyum mengedikan bahunya tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap sehun.

" suapi aku "

"nde ? luhan menatap sehun . ia sangat malu jika harus di suruh menyuapi sehun si pangeran es .

" suapi aku luhan" . ucap sehun lagi menatap luhan , membuat luhan tidak mau harus menuruti kemauan sehun.

"nde .. sunbae". Sehun tersenyum melihat pipi luhan yang memerah . menurutnya luhan sangat cantik jika sedang merona seperti itu . luhan mengambil sumpit yang yang tadi di pegang oleh sehun kemudian mulai mengambil satu potong kimbab untuk di masukan ke mulut sehun. Tangan luhan sedikit gemetar karena gugup , ia tidak berani menatap kearah mata sehun . sehun yang melihat tangan luhan sedikit gemetar menggemgam tangan luhan kemudian menariknya dan memasukan kimbab tsb ke dalam mulutnya .

" ahh, mashita " . luhan menunduk malu ia tersenyum melihat sehun yang sepertinya menyukai kimbab buatannya . sehun mengambil sumpit di tangan luhan, ia mengambil satu potong kimbab lagi dan menyodorkan nya pada luhan .

" biar aku saja sunbae " .. luhan berniat mengambil alih sumpit di tangan sehun tapi sehun mencegahnya .

" kau sudah menyuapiku barusan, sekarang giliran ku "ah " bukalah mulutmu " . dengan sedikit ragu luhan membuka mulutnya ia menerima suapan sehun. Sehun tersenyum menatap luhan . luhan dan sehun terus menyuapi satu sama lain sampai kimbab milik luhan habis tak tersisa .

Bel masuk masih akan berbunyi 20 menit lagi , masih banyak waktu untuk kembali ke kelas.

sehun merebahkan kepalanya pada paha luhan . luhan sedikit terkejut karena tindakan sehun yang tiba-tiba.

" biarkan seperti ini, aku sangat mengantuk setelah makan barusan " . sehun memejamkan matanya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya . luhan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang kian berdetak lebih luhan sendiri bisa mendengarnya ." semoga sehun tidak mendengar nya ". ucap luhan dalam hati tidak jauh berbeda dengan jantung sehun saat ini tapi aia masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup nya.

" lu " panggil sehun masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

" nde sunbae ?

" jangan memanggil ku sunbae, cukup sehun saja.. aku ingin mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku" .

" tapi .. "

" .."

Luhan menatap wajah namja yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya, wajah yang tampan dengan rahang tegas , kulit putih yang halus dengan hidung yang mancung bibir tipis yang pernah menciumnya, mengingat itu wajah luhan jadi merona . ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba tidak mengingat kejadian saat mereka di lotte world dan di taman denkat sugai han waktu itu.

" kenapa diam lu ? sehun membuka matanya yang langsung bertubrukan dengan mata bening dan indah milik luhan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain debaran jantung kedua nya semakin keras seolah bisa saja terlepas dari tempatnya.

"panggil namaku lu " . ujar sehun lirih . tangan nya mengelus pipi luhan yang mulai merona.

" se hun " . cicit luhan pelan, ia menundukan kepalanya .

" kau sangat cantik " sehun meraih dagu luhan menggunakan tangan kanan nya sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan perlahan sehun mulai menghapus jarak di antara keduanya luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun. sehun menutup matanya begitu juga luhan . mereka sudah bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu menempel dengan sempurna .

Sehun menarik tengkuk luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sehun melumat bibir luhan dengan lembut dan terkesan berhati-hati luhan mulai membalas ciuman sehun . tangan nya meremas baju sehun membuatnya terlihat sedikit kusut . merasa kehabisan nafas luhan memukul pelan dada sehun, meski sedikit tidak rela sehun melepas ciuman nya, luhan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan sehun bergerak menghapus jejak saliva yang ada di dagu luhan.

" panggil namaku sekali lagi ". Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya.

" sehun ".

"sehun " . luhan menyebut nama sehun dua kali dengan malu-malu. Sehun terkekeh geli kemudian membawa luhan ke dalam pelukan nya .

" aku menyukaimu lu " bisik sehun tepat di telinga luhan . kemudian meneggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher luhan menghirup wangi khas tubuh luhan yang harum seperti coklat.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar bisikan sehun, namun sedikit kecewa karena sehun hanya bilang menyukai luhan bukan mencintainya seperti yang luhan rasakan terhadap sehun.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong menatap jam tangan nya, masih pukul 03.00 sore . dia dan luhan akan pergi ke Eldorado international hospital untuk memberi kejutan pada taeyon karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun nya,

Karena terlalu sibuk, taeyon tidak bisa pulang ataupun sempat merayakan ulangtahun nya bersama kedua adiknya .

Taeyong berada tidak jauh dari taman dekat rumah sakit, sambil menunggu luhan taeyong mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone nya . sesekali dia akan ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang dia dengarkan .

Bugh !

Akhh !

Seorang yeoja paruh baya baru saja terjatuh karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari dari arah berlawanan dan tidak sengaja menabrak nya karena terburu-buru .

Jwosuamnida .. ucap namja tersebut kemudian malah meninggalkan yeoja paruh baya tersebut yang mengerang kesakitan karena sepertinya kaki nya keseleo .

Taeyong yang terkejut melihat pemandangan itu, langsung menghampiri yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Ahjumma gawaenchana yo ? " tanya taeyong khawatir melihat yeoja paruh baya di depan nya membuatnya teringat dengan mamanya yang sudah berada di surga.

" sepertinya kaki ahjumma sedikit terkilir, bisakah kau membantu ku berdiri ? ahjumma tersebut memijit kaki nya yang sakit .

"ahh, nee " . taeyong kemudian membantu ahjumma tersebut berdiri dan memapahnya menuju bangku taman tempat ia duduk tadi .

"gomawo" . ucapnya masih memijat kaki nya yang sakit.

"Apa sebaiknya ahjumma periksa ke dokter saja? Lagi pula rumah sakit nya dekat ". Saran taeyong yang merasa kasihan pada yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

" ahh, anio gawaenchana .. cukup di kompres saja pasti akan sembuh " . ucap nya sambil tersenyum." Mmm, hakseng apakah kau keberatan jika mencarikan ahjumma taxi ? tanya nya .

"tentu saja, ahjumma tunggulah di sini aku akan pergi mencari ke sana sebentar" . setelah itu taeyong kemudian mulai berlari mencari taxi kosong yang mungkin lewat di sekitar taman itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, taeyoong datang dengan taxi .

"chogi, ahjusii " tunjuk taeyong setelah mereka sudah dekat dengan taman tadi. Taeyong lalu keluar kemudian memapah ahjumma yang ia tolong tadi untuk masuk ke dalam taxi.

" ahh, sekali lagi gomawo "

"anio,, gawaenchana ucap taeyong sembari tersenyum .

Ahjumma tersebut menatap taeyong , ia ssperti pernah mengenal wajah itu .

" apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu ? tanya ahjumma tersebut membuat kerutan di kening tayeong muncul. Taeyong mencoba mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan ahjumma tersebut .

" aku rasa tidak pernah, wae yo ?

"ahh, ani .. aku seperti pernah melihat mu atau kalian Cuma mirip saja " . taeyong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian tersenyum dengan canggung.

" ahh, sudahlah mungkin kalian hanya mirip, sekali lagi gomawo ne " . ucapnya tersenyum

"semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, jika bertemu lagi ahjumma akan mengajakmu makan siang nanti "

"nee, ahjumma" .

"oo iya . siapa namamu ? tanya nya lagi .

" taeyongie yo "

'ahh, taeyongi .. arraso ahjumma pergi dulu ne" . taeyong membungkukan kepalanya .

"nee, hati-hati " .kemudian taxi itupun mulai berjalan meninggalkan taeyong yang masih melambaikan tangan nya .

Hap !

Taeyong memegang tangan yang saat ini tengah menutup matanya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan nya. kemudian ia sedikit merubah ekpresinya menjadi sedikit kesal .

"kenapa lama sekali nonna ? taeyong memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah luhan yang tengah tertawa geli melihat dongsaengnya yang tengah merajuk.

" aigoo, pangerang kecil ku tengah merajuk eoh ? tayeong mempoutkan bibirnya membuatnya terlihat imut dan lucu .

"nonna !

" hahaha, mian tadi ada sedikit tambahan dari guru matematika ku" . ucap luhan taeyong menganggukan kepala nya mengerti .

" gromm, kajja ! aku sudah tidak sabar memberi kejutan pada tae nonna . apa nonna sudah membawa kue nya ?

"tentu saja, ini " . luhan mengangkat kotak berukuran sedang yang berisi kue coklat . setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah sakit dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

ELDORADO international hospital.

Taeyon, tengah beristirahat dalam dorm nya, tubuhnya sangat lelah karena hampir satu minggu ini dia tidak bisa tidur karena sangat sibuk membantu para dokter yang melakukan operasi karena temannya hyoyon yang tengah cuti hamil. Bisanya dia akan bergantian menjadi asisten saat operasi berlangsung.

Tok

Tok

Taeyon menatap malas pada pintu yang baru saja di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Ia bangkit dengan setengah hati untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Cklek

"Saengil chukka hamnida "

"Saengik chukka hamnida"

"Saranghaneun uri eonni/nonna"

"Saengil chukka hamnida ".

Taeyon menatap haru pada dua adiknya, ia meneteskan air mata nya . taeyong dan luhan tesenyum kemudian mengisyaratkan taeyon untuk segera meniup lilin nya.

Wuss *anggap aja suara orangyang niup lilin hehe

Prok prok prokk

"gomawo uri dongsaeng " taeyon melebarkan tangan nya. taeyong dan luhan yang mengerti pun langsung memeluk taeyon namun sebelum itu taeyong menaruh kue ulang tahunnya di atas meja yang memang berada di dalam dorm .

" nonna/eonni saengil chukae " . ucap taeyong dan luhan serempak . " kami menyayangimu nonna, maafkan taeyong karena selalu membuat nonna khawatir. Dan menjadi beban untuk nonna, Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi, aku akan menjadi namja yang kuat yang bisa melindungi tae nonna dan lu nonna "

"luhan juga eonni, maafkan luhan selalu membuat eonni khawatir, luhan akan berusaha dengan keras untuk membantu eonni mendapatkan uang. Aku sangat sedih melihat eonni yang jarang pulang demi memenuhi kebutuhan kita, kami merindukan mu eonni" . taeyon tidak kuasa mendengar ucapan dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya, ia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa lagi menemani kedua dongsaengnya untuk sekedar berkumpul, menonton tv bersama ataupun bernyanyi bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu setiap hari .

"maafkan eonni xiaolu, maafkan nonna yongie.. karena terlalu jarang pulang kerumah kita tidak bisa sering berkumpul bersama seperti dulu lagi, kakak janji lusa kita akan pergi bersenang-senang seharian penuh " ucap taeyon . membuat luhan dan taeyong memekik senang.

"saranghae nonna/eonni"

'nado saranghae uri dongsaeng". Taeyon mengecup pipi luhan dan taeyong bergantian kemudian mereka tertawa bersama penuh kebahagiaan.

"sebelum memakan kue nya, ayo kita berfoto dulu" . taeyong mengambil smarphone milik nya kemudian mulai mengambil gambar dengan taeyon di tengah memegang kue tadi sambil tersenyum manis sedangkan di sebelah kirinya ada luhan yang mencium pipi taeyon di sebelah kanan ada taeyong yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti luhan dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah siap mengabadikan momen mereka saat ini .

Klik .

"hasilnya sangat bagus"

" sekarang saat nya untuk makan kue " ucap luhan kemudian taeyong dengan semangat memotong kue tersebut . taeyon hanya tersenyum melihat kedua dongsaeng nya.

'Gomawo, my lovely dongsaeng "

Skip

Sehun memasuki mansion nya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"anyeong nonna " . yonna mengangkat alis nya . " kau kenapa hun? Tanya nya.

"tidak ada" .. sehun mengambil remot tv kemudian menyalakan nya ." di mana eomma ?

"eomma sedang istirahat di kamarnya, ohh iya 2 hari lagi appa akan pulang jadi kau sebaiknya jangan kemana-mana hari itu" . sehun menghela nafas ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa .

" aku tau " .

" kau sudah tau, suji akan kembali besok " . ucap yonna kemudian menatap sehun melihat reaksi sang adik. Sehun melirik yonna sebentar . dia terdiam memikirkan nama itu sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu .

" kalian masih bersama ? tanya yonna .

' kami bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih, suji hanya sahabatku tidak lebih " . sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya di lantai 2 .

' cihh, dasar bocah .. apa dia masih tidak menyadari nya ? yonna menggelengkan kepala nya memikirkan sehun .

.

.

Sehun menatap pigura foto yang ada di meja belajarnya . di sana ada sehun dan ke-5 sahabatnya dengan seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang teman semasa kecil nya yang pindah ke jepang 3 tahun lalu . mereka terlihat tertawa bersama foto itu di ambil saat suho merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 13 .

" aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali " ucapnya tersenyum.

.

.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, dia datang 10 menit lebih awal tidak seperti biasanya bahkan cho ahjussi sangat terkejut melihat luhan yang sudah berada di gerbang sekolah tadi. Luhan terkikik geli mengingat wajah terkejut satpam sekolah nya itu.

Luhan memasuki lobi di sana sangat ramai, membuat nya penasaran ia tidak sengaja mendengar dari seorang yeoja yang berjalan di sampingnya bahwa ada murid baru pindahan dari jepang.

"aku dengar dia kekasih sehun yang pindah ke jepang 3 tahun lalu "

Deg

luhan mematung, "jika memang benar kekasih sehun, jadi apa maksudnya perlakuan sehun selama ini sehun bahkan mengatakan ia menyukai ku " . batin luhan .

di sana luhan bisa melihat ke-5 SM prince, baekhyun tao dan sahabatnya kyungsoo yang tengah bercanda bersama seorang yeoja yang luhan akui sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya.

" suji benar-benar cantik, dia memang pantas bersama sehun oppa"

" bukankah sehun oppa sedang ekat dengan murid beasiswa kelas 2A itu ?

Luhan menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa sedih dan sakit hati .

"cihh, yeoja miskin seperti dia tidak pantas bersama sehun oppa.. mungkin sehun oppa hanya kasihan padanya atau hanya sebagai penghibur saja karena merindukan suji eonni" ucap seorang yeoja sambil melirik luhan , ia tersenyum mengejek kemudian berjalan mendahului luhan tidak lupa yeoja itu membenturkan bahunya pada bahu luhan membuat luhan sedikit oleng .

Hap

"mwoya, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut seperti ini ? namsoon menahan pundak luhan agar tidak terjatuh.

" oppa ? luhan menatap namsoon dan youngdoo dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca .

" ada apa ini xiao lu ? kau memikirkan perkataan orang-orang menyebalkan itu ? youngdoo mengatakan nya dengan sedikit geli . jarang sekali melihat luhan yang bersedih seperti ini biasanya luhan akan marah-marah jika bertemu dengan keduanya (yooungsoon).

Lupakan saja , tapi tadi kau memanggilku apa ? tanya namsoon dengan senyum jahilnya .

Luhan sontak memerah malu. " aish, memangnya aku memanggilmu apa ? luhan sedikit berteriak karena malu. Namsoon dan youngdoo terkekeh geli .

"oppa " . namsoon mengucapkannya dengan nada di buat seimut mungkin tidak lupa kedua tangan nya menangkup pipi nya supaya terlihat lebih imut .

" mwo ? kalian salah dengar aku tidak pernah memanggil kalian seperti itu " . luhan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan youngsoon yang sudah tertawa bahagia karena berhasil menggoda luhan .

"yaa, tunggu oppa xiao lu !_namsoon

" kau mau kemana ? oppa akan mengantarmu !_youngdoo

Luhan menutup telinga nya, luhan sedikit tersenyum setidaknya youngsoo berhasil membuat perasaan nya lebih baik . luhan memutar tubuhnya ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada menatap tajam youngdoo dan namsoon yang terlihat sedikit lelah karena mengejar luhan.

" kenapa diam saja ? kajja . ucap luhan kemudian memutar tubuhnya ia tersenyum .

Youngsoon langsung tersenyum kemudian keduanya merangkul bahu sempit luhan dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas,karena bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi .

.

.

.

Srettt

Youngdoo dan namsoon memasuki kelas mereka, keduanya berjalan dengan santai menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari guru mereka yang tengah memperkenal seorang murid baru .

"baiklah perkenalkan dirimu " . ucap kim seongsaenim tidak mempedulikan prilaku kurang ajar youngdoo dan namsoon yang sudah biasa.

" nee, anyeonghaseo kim suji imnida semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik " . suji membungkuk 90 derajat kemudian tersenyum sangat manis membuat para namja meleleh melihatnya sedangkan para yeoja ada yang berdecak kagum dan juga iri karena merasa tersaingi.

" berikutnya " . kim seongsaenim menatap satu yeoja lagi yang menjadi murid baru .

" yoo Rachel ". Sangat singkat bahkan Rachel tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun sellain wajah datar dan dinginnya . membuat semua murid sedikit heran dan takut (?)

" mwoya, gadis psiko itu kembali lagi " . ucap youngdoo yang bisa di dengar oleh sluruh kelas karena keadaan nya yang sempat hening saat perkenalan Rachel tadi.

" long time no see, chingu " . ucap Rachel dengan smirk nya yang sangat menakutkan .

Youngdoo dan namsoon hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat teman lamanya . semua murid di sana menatap penasaran pada duo preman sm dan murid baru tsb.

"aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi luhan ". Ucap namsoon kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk tidur .

Sehun menatap youngsoon dan yeoja murid baru itu bergantian. "kenapa mereka bisa mengenal luhan? ".

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo di mana luhan ?" tanya baekhyun saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju ke kantin.

"dia ada quiz matematika susulan, karena tidak ikut kemarin ".

"Luhan nugu ? ". tanya suji

" dia juga teman kami" . jawab tao

" dia yeoja yang sekarang ini dekat dengan sehun, aku pikir mereka saling menyukai " . ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum ia sangat setuju jika hunhan berpacaran.

Deg

Suji berhenti , membuat langkah ke tiga yeoja disampingnya menoleh .

'ada apa ? tanya tao

" eoh ? anio .. kajja ". Ketiga yeoja itu menatap suji heran .

Sesampainya di kantin .

Itu mereka, kajja ! baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo,tao dan suji menuju meja tempat ke-6 sm prince duduk.

Sehun mengedarkan pandanganya , mencari seseorang .

" sehun, jika kau mencari luhan . dia tidak ikut karena harus mengikuti quiz susulan jung seongsangnim" . ucap tao yang melihat gelagat sehun.

Melihat wajah kecewa sehun, suji semakin kesal dengan yeoja yang bernama luhan . "sehun hanya milik ku " . ucapnya dalam hati . soho memperhatikan perubahan wajah suji semenjak tadi ia sedikit khawatir lebih tepatnya pada luhan. Suho sangat mengenal siapa suji dan sangat hafal dengan sifatnya yang tidak mau kalah , apalagi jika itu menyangkut sehun namja yang ia sukai.

.

.

Luhan menyelesaikan soal nya kurang dari 7 menit. Ia berniat menyusul kyungsoo ke kantin karena ia juga sedikit lapar .

Luhan sudah berada di pintu masuk kantin, ia berhenti karena melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit . ia merasa tidak rela jika lengan sehun di peluk oleh yeoja lain selain dia.

Tanpa sengaja mata suji menatap luhan, awalnya ia sedikit bingung karena luhan sedari tadi menatap sehun dengan pandangan terluka. Ia jadi teringat yeoja yang bernama luhan .

"mungkin dia orangnya" . ucapnya dalam hati . suji menampilkan smirknya kemudian ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada lengan sehun . sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap manja suji yang sudah biasa.

Luhan tersenyum miris . " ada apa denganku? Seharunya aku sadar ini tidak akan berhasil " . cairan bening itu jatuh membasahi pipi mulus luhan .

Sepasang tangan menutup kedua mata luhan, " sebaikanya kita pergi " . bisiknya.

.

.

Sehun merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan luhan , dia sangat merindukan yeoja yang telah mengisi separuh hatinya itu . sehun menatap pintu masuk kantin berharap luhan akan muncul . dan harapan sehun sepertinya terkabul di sana ia melihat luhan berdiri mematung dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan . sehun hendak menyusul luhan tapi ia berhenti setelah melihat seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menutup kedua mata luhan . dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

Sehun mengepalkan tanganya, sampai kuku-kukunya memutih .

" luhan " .

Tbc

Makasih buat yang udah review ff ini , maaf kalok feelnya kurang dapet dan cerita nya tambah gaje . mian karena gk bisa update cepet soalnya aku lagi UAS .

Chapter ini sengaja aku panjangin, soalnya chapter depan updatenya bakalan lama. Oke , aku harap ada yang mau nunggu baca ff ini .

Klok gk yah gpp, tapi aku bakalan tetep nyelesein ff ini sampai tamat . kkkk

Mian aku gk bisa balas review kalian di sini, aku balas di pm aja ya .

Big thanks to:

 **Fani,luNAF,erliyana,fifioluluge,samiyatuara09,SA SA763,Oh juna93,guest,kyungie love,guest,deerhun794,noonalu,taenggoo,julihrc.**

 **Makasi udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ya ^_^**

Ohh iya, buat luNAF aku mau dong join nama groupnya apa ? di tunggu ya .

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa chingudeul .

 **520**

 **Yoyo794**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc, newbie, typo bertebaran.**

happy reading ^_^

" nam soon ah, kita mau ke mana ? berhenti menarik tangan ku . luhan menarik tangan nya yang di genggam namsoon. Luhan mengelus tangan nya yang sedikit memerah karena genggaman namsoon yang terlalu erat..

" aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan " . namsoon menatap luhan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan image preman nya di SMIHS.

" kejutan apa ? aku bahkan tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini " . ucap luhan ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya tidak ada siapapun mereka hanya berdua .

" tunggulah kejutan mu akan datang sebentar lagi, kau harus bersiap-siap " . entah kenapa luhan jadi sedikit gugup . namsoon melebarkan senyuman nya tatkala melihat 4 orang di belakang luhan . luhan mengikuti arah pandnag namsoon ia membalikan tubuhnya dan seketika saat itu juga tubuh luhan membeku .

" anyeong long time no see uri xiao lu " . rachel menatap luhan dengan pandangan datar nya di sampingnya ada sulli yang juga murid baru pindahan dari jepang tapi ia berada di kelas 3b .

Luhan masih tertegun dengan sosok di depannya, yeoja yang sudah 2 tahun ini tidak pernah ia liat .

" eonni ." luhan masih menatap Rachel dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" kau suka kejutanmu , xiao lu ? namsoon merangkul pundak luhan membuat luhan sedikit berjengit , ia kembali menatap Rachel yang sekarang sudah menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" kau tidak merindukanku lu ? tanya nya dengan wajah sedih sangat berbeda dengan tadi saat ia memperkenalkan diri di kelas.

" eonni ! luhan melepas rangkulan namsoon di bahunya kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Rachel dan memeluknya sangat erat .

" aku merindukan mu, kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali ? luhan mulai meneteskan airmatanya , ia sangat merindukan Rachel yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

" maafkan aku lu, setelah kejadian itu appa tidak membiarkan ku untuk menggunakan alat komunikasi apapun dia mengirimku ke asrama dia bahkan tidak memperbolehkan ku pulang saat natal " . ucapnya sedih . luhan tersenyum " gwaenchana yang penting sekarang eonni sudah kembali lagi aku senang " . luhan kemudian menatap seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam di samping youngdoo dan jonghyun.

" dia siapa eonni ? tanya luhan setelah melepas pelukan nya pada Rachel .

" kau tidak mengingatku luhannie ? kita dulu pernah bertemu . ucap yeoja itu cemberut . luhan mengerutkan keningnya ia sama sekali tidak mengingat pernah bertemu dengan yeoja di depannya ini.

" aku sulli , choi sulli sepupu si namja tiang ini " ucap sulli menunjuk youngdoo . luhan masih menatap sulli dengan pandangan bingungnya .

" argggghh .. mwoya " . sulli mengacak rambutnya frustasi, empat orang lainnya hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala nya melihat kelakuan absurb sulli.

" tentu saja luhan tidak mengingatmu, kau yang dulu kan gendut dan jelek tidak seperti sekarang, apa kau melakukan oplas huh ? jonghyun menatap wajah sulli penuh selidik . sulli segera menjauhkan kepala jonghyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

' enak saja, wajah ku ini asi bodoh " .

" ooo … lili eonni ? luhan akhirnya sedikit mengingat nya choi sulli gadis manja yang merupakan sepupu dari youngdoo yang merupakan penggila coklat dan makanan manis lainnya.

"kau mengingatku ? tanya sulli dengan senyum lebar nya . luhan menganggukan kepalanya ia kemudian memeluk sulli ." huaa ! eonni aku tidak menyangka kau berubah banyak sekali sampai aku tidak mengenalimu " .

"hihi, aku semakin cantik sekarang " . ucapnya percaya diri membuat semua orang di situ memutar bola mata malas.

.

.

.

" luhannie, kau kemana saja ? tanya kyungsoo setelah melihat luhan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di sampingnya. " Aku tau kau pasti bisa mengerjakan soal jung seongsaenim bahkan kurang dari 10 menit sekalipun, kenapa kau tidak menyusulku ke kantin ? tanya kyungsoo lagi membuat luhan menghela nafas . ia bahkan belum menjawab satu pertanyaan kyungsoo yang sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo hendak membuka mullutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tapi luhan segera , menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo terdiam.

" yack, aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan mu yang pertama " . ucapnya sedikit sebal kyungsoo hanya nyengir gaje . " maaf ". Luhan berdecak kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi cerah, pikiranya melayang pada kejadian setelah namsoon membawa nya ke taman belakang sekolah.

" Rachel eonni kembali " . ucap luhan membuat kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang bulat .

'ka kau serius ?

" tentu saja, tadi aku bertemu dengan nya, karena itulah aku tidak ikut makan dengan mu di kantin bersama yang lain " . kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu . perasaan bersalah nya kembali muncul jika mengingat itu.

' weo ? Rachel eonni baik-baik saja , kau masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu ? luhan menatap kyungsoo sedih, ia sangat tau perasaan kyungsoo dia pasti masih merasa bersalah pada Rachel .

" rachel eonni, menyelamatkan mu karena dia juga temanmu . dia sama sekali tidak marah dan menyesal karena menyelamatkan mu waktu itu "

" tapi karena aku dia di keluarkan dari sekolah " . kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya wajahnya sudah basah karena airmatanya .

" kau tidak salah, dia melakukan nya karena dia ingin kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, dia tidak akan membencimu kyungi " . luhan mengelus rambut kyungsoo sambil memeluknya dengan erat memberikan ketenangan pada sahabatnya itu .

" ahh, kyung yeoja yang menjadi murid baru di kelas 3a itu siapa ? tanya luhan setelah melihat kyungsoo agak tenang .

" suji eonni ? dia teman masa kecil sehun,chanyeol dan suho . tapi 2 tahun yang lalu suji eonni pergi ke jepang mengikuti orangtua nya "

" weo ?

' ahh, ani dia terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan sehun aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi di kantin "

"mwo ? kau bilang tadi tidak ke kantin " . kyungsoo memicingkan matanya melihat luhan yang terlihat gugup karena ketahuan berbohong .

' kau membohongiku , kau tadi pasti sempat ke kantin kan lalu kau melihat suji eonni dan sehun sunbae yang memang yahh terlihat sangat dekat bahkan suji eonni selalu memeluk lengan sehun sunbae " . ucap kyungsoo ia melirik luhan yang sedikit murung . kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati sepertinya luhan cemburu dengan sehun dan suji .

" tapi kau tenang saja, tadi sehun sunbae mencari mu lalu aku memberitau nya kalau kau ada ulangan susulan jung saem dan dia terlihat sangat kecewa , aku pikir dia pasti ingin bertemu dengan mu tadi " . luhan menatap kyungsoo secercah cahaya bersinar di kedua bola mata milik luhan .

" benarkah ? kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat wajah bersinar luhan seperti anak kecil .

" yaa, luhannie ku tersayang . kau tenang saja sehun sunbae hanya menyukaimu seorang aku jamin itu " . ucap kyungsoo menepuk pundak luhan membuat wajah luhan merona malu .

" apa yang kau bicarakan kyungi " .

" tck, aku tau kau menyukai sehun sunbae lu, dan sehun sunbae juga menyukai mu aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari cara kalian menatap satu sama lain " .

" apakah begitu terlihat ? tanya luhan ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang masih merah .

" hanya orang buta saja yang tidak tau " balas kyungsoo acuh.

" sebenarnya sehun sunbae juga pernah bilang pada ku kalau dia menyukai ku " cicit luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya . kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya .

" jinjja ? lalu bagaimana ? tanyanya antusias .

" bagaimana apa nya, dia hanya bilang menyukai ku itu saja " . ucap luhan sedikit cemberut .

Kyungsoo tertawa . " sudah kau tenang saja, aku pikir sebentar lagi sehun sunbae pasti akan mengajakmu berpacaran dengan nya kau tunggu saja , bukankah dia bilang dia menyukai mu ".

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya .kemudian tersenyum " aku harap begitu " .

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran dengan wajah lesu, ia tidak bertemu dengan luhan seharian ini bodohnya sehun tidak memiliki no handphone luhan , ataupun id line nya.

"arghhh " sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi pikiran nya melayang pada kejadian tadi saat jam makan siang . bagaimana bisa namja macam go nam soon memiliki hubungan dengan luhan nya (?). batin sehun kesal .

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat luhan sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah sepertinya dia akan pulang . sehun langsung merogoh saku celananya ia mengambil smartphonenya kemudian segera menempelkan benda tersebut ke telinganya setelah memencet beberapa tombol angka yang sudah ia hapal .

" yeobseo, ahjussi tolong ambil mobil ku di parkiran sekolah, aku akan pulang menggunakan bus "

Pip

Setelah mengucapkan itu sehun langsung mematikan sambungan nya. ahjussi kim yang merupakan supir pribadi keluarga oh mengernyit heran dengan sikap nya . "sejak kapan pulang naik bus ? . gumamnya .

Setelah memasukan smarphone ke dalam saku celananya sehun segera menyusul luhan menuju gerbang sekolah .

Xoxo12

Luhan baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah nya, ia menatap jam tangan nya sudah menunjukan pukul 04.40 sore .

" taeyong ah, nonna akan pulang terlambat jangan menunggu nonna , kau makan lah dulu dan jangan lupa minum obat mu lalu kerjakan PR mu arraso "

" _ **tck, tapi aku ingin makan bersama mu nonna, nonna kan tau aku sangat benci makan sendiri " .**_ ucap taeyong di seberang telepon .

" arra, tapi kau tidak boleh terlambat makan dan minum obat mu , nonna tidak mau melihat mu sakit lagi yongie " . luhan menghela nafas adiknya ini sangat keras kepala .

" kalau kau tidak mau, nonna tidak akan pernah mengijinkan mu untuk tidur bersama nonna lagi " . ancam nya . membuat taeyong di seberang sana cemberut .

" _ **arraso, kau jahat sekalii noona "**_

" nonna melakukan nya demi kebaikan mu, kau tidak mau kan melihat tae eonni dan nonna bersedih "

Taeyong mengangguk _**"arraso, miane aku akan makan dan minum obatku, nonna jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku kesepian " .**_ luhan tersenyum .

' arra, nonna akan pulang secepatnya, makanlah yang banyak . nonna menyayangi mu "

" _**emm , saranghae nonna "**_

" nado saranghae uri yonggie " . pip sambungan terputus.

" huhh, aku terpaksa harus bolos lagi ". Gumamnya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut .

Sehun melihat luhan yang baru saja terlihat sudah selesai menelpon dengan seseorang . ia kemudian mendekat dan menepuk pundak luhan dengan pelan.

Puk

Luhan tersentak ia menoleh di sampingnya sudah ada sehun yang tersenyum manis membuat pipi luhan merona .

"Sunbae kenapa kau bisa di sini ?" tanya luhan .

"Hey, aku kan sudah bilang jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi panggil sehun saja ". Ucap sehun sedikit cemberut . luhan sedikit aneh melihat wajah cemberut sehun . terlihat sangat lucu .

" kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? Aku tau aku tampan " . ucapnya percaya diri .

" hehe, tidak ada . kenapa bisa ada di sini di mana mobil mu sun- ani sehun ? ralat luhan . sehun tersenyum .

" aku meninggalkan nya, aku ingin mencoba naik bus sama seperti mu " . luhan menatap sehun tidak percaya . yang benar saja seorang tuan muda ingin naik bus (?).

" kau yakin tidak apa-apa sehun ah ? tanya luhan sedikit khawatir karena ini pertama kali nya sehun akan naik bus . jantung sehun berdegup sangat keras saat luhan memanggil nama nya begitu akrab .

Luhan semakin khawatir melihat wajah sehun yang tidak terbaca ia berfikir sehun mungkin tidak nyaman jika harus naik bus .

"sehun "

" sehun "

" ooo ? sehun segera tersadar dari pemikirannya . ia menatap wajah luhan yang terlihat khawatir .

" kau baik-baik saja ? tanya sehun pada luhan membuat luhan bingung .

" seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa tidak apa-apa kau naik bus ?

" tentu saja " jawab sehun mantap . luhan mengangguk mengerti . tidak lama kemudian bus yang di tunggu pun tiba dan berhenti di depan hunhan . luhan langsung naik di ikuti sehun setelah membayar dengan T-money untuk dua orang karena ia yakin sehun pasti tidak memiliki kartu tersebut . meningingat ini pertama kalinya sehun menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk di dekat jendela . keadaan sedikit sepi karena penumpangnya tidak terlalu banyak .

" emm lu " .

" nee ? luhan menoleh ke samping untuk melihat wajah sehun yang masih menatap lurus ke depan .

" kenapa kau tidak ke kantin tadi . aku melihat mu di pintu kantin lalu kau pergi begitu saja dengan go nam soon " . ucap sehun dengan nada datarnya tidak seperti biasanya jika ia sedang berbicara dengan luhan . luhan sedikit terkejut ternyata sehun melihatnya tadi .

" ada hubungan apa kau dengan nya ? sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan dingin nya membuat luhan sedikit terintimidasi akibatnya .

" nam soon membawa ku ke taman belakang sekolah tadi, untuk bertemu teman lama yoo rachel kau pasti tau , dia murid baru di kelas mu " . luhan terdiam sebentar melihat reaksi sehun . sehun masih menatap nya intens . " kenapa ini jadi terlihat seperti aku di interogasi karena ketahuan selingkuh ya ". Batin luhan meringis .

" lalu ? sehun masih bertanya dengan nada datar nya . membuat luhan semakin menciut saja .

" tentu saja setelah itu aku bertemu dengan Rachel " . ucap luhan sedikit bergetar kemudian menatap ke samping tidak mau melihat wajah sehun .

Sehun membeku ," apa luhan takut, suaranya terdengar bergetar ?" . ucap sehun dalam hati. perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati sehun melihat luhan yang sepertinya ketakutan.

" maaf " . ucap sehun pelan mata nya menatap luhan dengan lembut.

" aku sangat kesal, melihat go nam soon yang datang tiba-tiba kemudian membawa mu pergi . aku benci melihatnya memegang tangan mu begitu erat . aku tidak mau tangan ini di genggam oleh tangan lain selain aku . ucap sehun menggemgam tangan luhan. Pipi luhan merona mendengar ucapan sehun .

" aku tau aku terdengar sangat posesiv pada mu, tapi aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya " . luhan menghela nafas nya mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum sangat keras .

" aku dan namsoon tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kami hanya teman . dia dan aku sudah mengenal sejak jhs " . ucap luhan menjelaskan kehawatiran sehun .

Sehun menatap luhan. tidak ada kebohongan dari pancaran matanya . sehun tersenyum ia sedikit lega mengetahui hal itu . meski masih ada perasaan cemburu karena namsoon ternyata lebih mengenal luhan dulu di bandingkan dengan nya.

" maaf kan aku lu " . luhan tersenyum . " gwaenhana " .

Terdengar suara murid-murid jhs yang sebagian besar namja memasuki bus yang di naiki hunhan .

Sehun menatap datar pada segerombolan murid jhs itu .

Salah satu dari murid jhs yang bername tag jeon jongkook menhampiri tempat duduk di depan hunhan yang memang berada di paling ujung.

" lu nonna ? panggilnya dengan antusias jangan lupa dengan wajah berbinar khas murid jhs .

" kooki ? panggil luhan memastikan menatap namja imut di depan nya yang sudah duduk menghadap kearah hunhan . sehun menatap namja yang di panggil kooki itu ia sedikit tidak suka karena luhan sepertinya mengenal bocah jhs tersebut.

" nee, nonna bogoshipo " . ucapnya dengan puppy eyes nya yang terlihat sangat imut di mata luhan .tapi tidak dengan sehun yang malah ingin muntah melihat ekspresi yang di berikan jongkook .

" nado " . sehun menatap luhan sedikit kesal karena berkata seperti itu , tapi melihat senyum luhan ia malah terpesona dan perasaan kesal yang hinggap tadi menjadi hilang.

Jongkook tersenyum mendengar ucapan luhan.

Plak

Jongkook memukul kening nya . sehun mengangkat alis nya sebelah " ada apa bocah kecil ini".

" aku lupa . ini " . jongkook mengeluarkan gantungan kunci dengan boneka kecil bambi sebagai mainan nya . luhan menatap gantungan kecil itu dengan wajah berbinar sedikit melupakan keberadaan sehun di sampingnya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya karena terabaikan.

" ini hadiah untuk lu nonna ku yang paling cantik " . ucapnya lagi ia tersenyum miring ke arah sehun yang menatap nya tajam sedari tadi . tapi jongkook pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

" wahh, yeppoda kooki ya " . ucap luhan menatap gantungan kunci di tangan nya.

" aku bahkan bisa membelikan mu yang lebih bagus dari itu lu dan tentu saja lebih mahal " . ucap sehun menatap sinis kearah jongkook . luhan sedikit tersentak ia lupa jika ada sehun di sampingnya . luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan sehun barusan.

Jongkook memutar bola mata nya malas . " apa-apa an namja datar ini " . batin nya kesal.

" hadiah itu tidak di lihat dari harga dan bentuk nya, tapi dari ketulusan hati sang pemberi, ya kan nonna ? aku masih ingat yang nonna katakan pada ku dulu" . ucap jongkook lagi membuat sehun semakin geram . luhan hanya mengangguk kaku ia merasa tidak nyaman saat ini apalagi sehun sudah mengeluarkan auara gelapnya .

' nonna, apa besok nonna ada acara ? mengabaikan sehun yang menatap nya sangat tajam seolah ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga.

" nonna harus bekerja kooki, karena besok sepertinya akan lembur " . ucap luhan . sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah lesu jongkook . " kau dengar itu bocah kecil, lagi pula sebaiknya kau diam saja di rumah belajar dengan rajin ' . ucap sehun masih dengan nada sinis .

'tck , nonna siapa namja datar di samping mu ini . nonna tidak berpacaran dengan nya kan ? aku harap tidak karena dia terlihat sangat menyebalkan " . ucap jongkook yang membuat darah sehun naik .

" yaa, kau !' . sehun sudah bangkit dari duduk nya berniat memberikan jongkook pelajaran tapi luhan segera menahan tangan sehun .

' sehun ah, tenang lah orang-orang melihat kita ' . cicit luhan yang merasa di tatap oleh semua penumpang yang ada di bus tersebut. Jongkook menatap jengah kearah sehun .

" ohh, jongkook ah sudah sampai kau harus segera turun " . ucap luhan sedikit lega . jongkook melihat keluar benar saja sudah sampai .

" arraso kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, nonna ' . pamit jongkook

" gree, cepatlah turun " . usir sehun . jongkook menatap tajam ke arah sehun . sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah manis jongkook .

' nonna " . panggil jongkook ia menyiratkan pada luhan untuk mendekat . luhan mau saja ia kemudian mendekat kan tubuh nya pada jongkook . sehun sudah was-was dengan apa yang akan di lakukan jongkook selanjutnya. Jongkook menyuruh luhan untuk menundukan sedikit kepalanya agar lebih mudah untuknya menyampaikan sesuatu .

" ada apa kooki ?. tanya luhan sedikit heran .

Jongkook mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Nonna "

Cup

.jongkook mencium pipi luhan, kemudian segera keluar dari bus karena ia sedikit takut melihat wajah Sehun yang benar-benar mengerikan saat sedang marah.

" dasar " . luhan terkekeh geli ia kemudian melambaikan tangan nya pada jongkook yang telah turun dari bus yang juga tengah melambai ke arahnya.

" annyeong nonna, hati-hati ne terutama pada hyung wajah datar di samping mu " . ucap jongkook mengejek sehun . luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis nya. sedangkan sehun wajah nya sudah memerah menahan marah yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

" tck, kurang ajar sekali bocah kecil itu " . sungut sehun .

" jongkook memang seperti itu, tapi di anak yang baik dan penurut " . ucap luhan ia menatap sehun yang menekuk wajahnya .

" jangan pikirkan apa yang di katakan jongkook tadi, dia hanya bercanda sehun " . ucap luhan lagi mencoba menenangkan sehun yang masih terlihat kesal .

" kenapa kau tidak marah saat bocah itu mencium pipi mu ? sehun menatap luhan sedikit kesal .

" ohh, jongkook memang terkadang melakukan nya jadi aku sudah terbiasa akan itu " . jawab luhan enteng . tidak memperhatikan wajah sehun yang semakin merah karena sudah terbakar api cemburu sedari tadi .

" mwo ? dia sering mencium pipi mu ? tanya sehun lagi dengan intonasi sedikit keras . luhan mengangguk ragu. Apakah yang di katakan nya salah ? sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar .

" pokoknya mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh membiarkan siapa pun mencium mu atau memegang tangan mu " ucap sehun posesiv . luhan mengerutkan keningnya sedikit sebal dengan kelakukan sehun yang terlalu posesiv pada nya mereka bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih .

" weo ? luhan bertanya dengan sedikit ketus . sehun menatap luhan tidak percaya kenapa luhan menjadi ketus seperti itu? .

" tentu saja tidak boleh, hanya aku boleh yang melakukan semua itu pada mu " . ucap sehun tegas. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas .

" kenapa harus kau sehun, kau bahkan bukan kekasih ku " . ucap luhan .

Deg

Sejenak sehun tertegun dengan ucapan luhan barusan.

' kalau begitu kau harus jadi kekasih ku xi luhan " . ucap sehun terdengar seperti memaksa.

Luhan membeku . apa baru saja sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya .

" mwo ? luhan menatap sehun dengan wajah terkejut .

" eghmm .. " sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal . wajah nya sedikit merona ia melirik luhan yang masih menatap nya minta penjelasan.

" aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku" . ucapnya sekali lagi terdengar sangat tidak romantis.

Jantung luhan berdetak sangat keras , wajahnya mulai memanas rona-rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi putih nya yang mulus .

" apakah aku bisa menolak ? tanya luhan . sehun menatap dalam mata luhan yang memancarkan sinar yang sehun sukai.

" tidak, apapun yang terjadi kau akan menjadi kekasih oh sehun " . sehun menarik tangan luhan kemudian menangkup kedua pipinya , ia mulai memejamkan matanya . luhan sedikit terkejut kemudian ikut menutup matanya .

Chu

Sehun mencium bibir luhan sedikit melumat nya . mengabaikan tentang ada nya penumpang lain selain mereka. Yang mungkin saja melihat mereka berdua.

Sehun melepas ciuman nya setelah beberapa detik .

Ia menangkup pipi kanan luhan kemudian sedikit mengelusnya dengan ibu jari nya. luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan sehun di pipinya.

" lu"

Luhan membuka matanya, menatap wajah tampan sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

" saranghae " .

Deg deg deg

Oh tuhan , rasanya luhan ingin pingsan sekarang juga . sehun menatap nya dengan sangat lembut jangan lupa senyuman nya saat ia mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat indah menurut luhan .

" nado saranghae sehun ah " . luhan memberanikan diri mencium pipi sehun . dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus luhan langsung memeluk sehun membenamkan wajahnya . sehun sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka luhan akan berani menciumnya walaupun hanya di pipi tapi itu berefek sangat kuat pada jantung sehun yang saat ini sudah berdetak sangat keras .

Luhan tersenyum mendengar detak jantung sehun yang sama menggilanya dengan miliknya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan nya pada luhan, senyum manis tercetak di wajah tampan nya ia sangat bahagia hari ini .

.

.

.

suji menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah berlovey dovey dengan pasangan masing-masing.

" chanyeol, sehun ke mana ? suji berdecak karena di hiraukan chanyeol yang tengah membantu baekhyun mengerjakan tugasnya di selingi kecupan-kecupan manis yang di hadiahkan chanyeol pada pipi baekhyun.

" suho !

Suho menatap suji " weo ?"

" kenapa sehun belum datang ?

" sehun, dia tidak akan datang dia sudah memberitauku tadi " . ucap nya membuat suji semakin kesal.

" kenapa dia tidak memberitauku" . ucapnya pada diri sendiri . suho mengedikan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara berlovey dovey dengan sang kekasih .

" Huaaa ini benar-benar menyebalkan , aku tidak bisa mengerjakan nya ". Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi . chanyeol mengelus punggung kekasihnya memberinya ketenangan.

" aku juga belum mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan kang saem " . ucap kyungsoo .

" hhmmm, kalau ada luhan dia pasti bisa membantuku " . suji yang mendengar nama luhan di sebut berdecak kesal .

" memangnya seberapa hebatnya luhan itu ? tanya nya sinis . semua menatap suji heran .

" weo ? aku kan hanya bertanya lagi pula kenapa kalian terus membicarakan tentang luhan aku bosan mendengar nya " .

" kau kenapa eonni , apa kau tidak menyukai luhan ? tanya tao .

" ani, aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan nya aku hanya merasa kesal saja dari tadi saat kita makan di kafetaria kalian juga membahas luhan " . suji meneguk jus orange nya kemudian berjalan keluar kafe .

" dia kenapa ? tanya baekhyun pada yang lain nya .

" aku rasa dia kesal karena di abaikan dari tadi " . chen datang dengan cake di tangan nya . " aku melihatnya dari tadi kalian sibuk dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing " . yang lain hanya tersenyum kaku merasa bersalah .

" huhhh, kai apa luhan tidak datang bekerja hari ini ? tanya baekhyun ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang chanyeol .

" dia tidak ada shift hari ini " jawab kai

" seandainya saja aku pintar seperti luhan, dia pasti belajar sangat keras sampai bisa menjadi juara umum berturut – turut " . ucap baekhyun lagi . kyungsoo tertawa .

" kenapa kau tertawa baby ? tanya kai pada kekasihnya .

" baek, kau salah " . baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya .

" luhan tidak pernah belajar sama sekali, bahkan saat menjelang ujian sekalipun dia selalu tidur di kelas " .

"what ? kau bercanda lalu dari mana datangnya nilai yang sempurna itu ? tanya tao

" dia cukup membaca nya satu kali lalu dia akan mengerti dan mengingat semua nya " . membuat semua yang mendengarnya semakin kagum dengan sosok luhan .

" wahhh, dia benar-benar jenius " . kris bertepuk tangan .

.

.

.

" lu , besok aku akan menjemput mu " .

" tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan bus " . tolak luhan . sehun menghentikan langkahnya menatap mata bening milik luhan .

" aku kekasih mu, jadi aku harus menjemput mu mulai sekarang "

" tapi aku tidak bisa sehun, aku ada pekerjaan sebelum ke sekolah " . cicit luhan menundukan wajahnya. Sehun terkejut luhan bekerja saat pagi juga ?

" kau bekerja ? sebenarnya ada berapa pekerjaan yang kau lakukan ? kau jangan terlalu keras lu aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya " . sehun menatap khawatir pada luhan .

' aku baik-baik saja, selama ini aku tidak apa-apa . kau tidak perlu khawatir " . luhan tersenyum menggemgam tangan sehun berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

" bagaimana bisa gadis kecil seperti mu melakukan banyak pekerjaan seperti itu, lihat tubuh mu sangat kurus " . luhan mempoutkan bibirnya . " aku bukan gadis kecil sehun , aku sudah besar " .

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat sikap luhan yang sangat imut menurutnya.

" arraso, kau bukan gadis kecil sayang "

Blush

Pipi luhan merona mendengar kata sayang dari mulut sehun . sehun semakin gemas melihat tingkah laku luhan yang malu-malu .

' kenapa pacar ku sangat imut sekali sih " . luhan memukul lengan sehun . " kau berlebihan sehun . kau membuatku malu " . sehun tersenyum, ia menggemgam tangan luhan menautkan jari-jari mereka . " aku berkata yang sebenarnya, jadi kau yakin besok aku tidak menjemput mu? Tanya sehun lagi . luhan mengangguk . sehun menghela nafas sedikit kecewa padahal ia berharap bisa berangkat bersama luhan lalu menggandeng tangan nya sepanjang koridor dan membuat semua orang menatap iri kea rah mereka seperti yang di lakukan kai dan kyungsoo sebelumnya.

" arraso, kau berhati-hati lah jangan sampai ada namja seperti bocah kecil tadi yang menggagumu di bus " . ucap sehun membuat luhan tertawa geli .

" oh ayolah hun, aku bahkan setiap hari menggunakan bus ini bukan pertama kalinya " . sehun tersenyum malu . " yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan mu " . luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sehun terlalu posesiv pada nya .

Drrrt drrrt

Sehun merogoh kantung celana nya nama yoona tertera di layar smarphone milik nya .

" weo nonna ?

" _**yaa, cepat pulang appa mencari mu . kau lupa hari ini appa pulang "**_. ucap yoona sedikit berteriak di seberang telepon.

" ahh, aku lupa . arraso aku akan pulang sekarang juga " . kemudian sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponya .

" nugu ?

" nonna ku, sepertinya appa ku baru saja pulang dari London , dia menyuruhku untuk segera pulang , appa mencariku " . luhan termenung " London ya" .

" kalau begitu kau harus segera pergi, tidak baik membuat seorang ayah menunggu " . ucap luhan denga senyum manis nya .

' tapi ini belum sampai rumah mu lu, aku akan mengantar mu sampai rumah dulu baru aku akan pulang " . luhan menggelengkan kepalanya . " anio , gwaenchana ini sudah hampir sampai sebaiknya kau segera menyetop taxi " .

" kau yakin ? luhan mengangguk dengan senyum manis nya . sehun tersenyum kemudian segera menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat .

" lu "

" emm ?

Cup

Sehun mengecup kening luhan , " saranghae " . luhan tersenyum dengan wajah merona .

Sehun mengacak rambut luhan, kemudian memasuki taxi yang tekah ia stop tadi .

" hati-hati lu, nanti aku akan menelpon mu " . luhan menganggukan kepala nya melambaikan tangan nya pada sehun yang mulai menjauh bersama taxi yang di tumpanginya.

" nado sarangahe oh sehun " .

.

.

" kau dari mana saja ? palli appa sudah menunggu mu di ruang kerja nya " . sehun mendesah pelan . kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruang kerja appa nya.

Cklek

" kau sudah pulang " . seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dengan kaca mata bacanya melirik sehun yang baru saja masuk .

" nee appa' . di samping sang ayah oh hayong ibu sehun tersenyum menatap anak bungsu nya .

" apa kau baru saja pulang dari rumah chanyeol ? tanya ibu sehun .

' ahjusii kim bilang kau tadi pulang naik bus , apa kau baik-baik saja ? tanya oh hayong khawatir .

" aku tidak apa-apa omma, lagi pula aku sudah besar "

' kau terlalu memanjakan nya yeobo " . ucap sang ayah ia kemudian melepas kaca mata nya . ia menatap sehun dengan serius .

Perasaan sehun mendadak tidak enak , ia jadi gelisah .

' sehun ah, setelah semester 1 berakhir kau harus melanjutkan sekolah mu di inggris " . appa sudah mengurus semua nya kau akan mulai belajar bisnis di sana .

Sehun membeku . ia menatap ayah nya tidak percaya .

' aku tidak mau" . sehun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin nya . oh jaewon sang ayah menatap sehun tidak kalah dingin nya. bayangan luhan memenuhi otak sehun , dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan luhan mereka baru saja menjadi sepang kekasih .

" sehun ah, kau harus menuruti appa mu . ini juga demi kebaikan mu " . ucap hayong

" ani, ini bukan demi kebaikan ku, ini semua hanya untuk kebaikan perusahaan dan appa "

" sehun , kau sudah cukup dewasa berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna , kau adalah satu-satu nya pewaris di OH corp "

" bukankah ada yoona noona, dia lebih pintar dari ku "

" yoona adalah seorang dokter sehun, dan dia akan menjalan kan rumah sakin kita Eldorado "

" omma … " sehun menatap ibu nya .

"jangan membantah oh sehun " . oh jaewon menatap tajam pada sehun .

" aku akan belajar tentang bisnis atau apapun itu, tapi aku tidak akan mau jika harus pindah ke inggris "

' kau sudah cukup bermain dengan teman-teman mu , kali ini kau harus menurut pada appa "

" aku tetap tidak bisa, aku memiliki seseorang yang tidak mungkin aku tinggalkan "

Kedua orangtua itu menatap sehun terkejut .

" apa maksud mu sehun, kau memiliki kekasih ? tanya hayong wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah ia sudah lama menantikan hal ini .

" nee, dan aku sangat mencintainya " . jaewon memijit keningnya .

" siapa gadis itu ?

.

.

.

.

" aku pulang "

Taeyong yang mendengar suara luhan , segera keluar dari kamarnya . ia menatap kakaknya yang terlihat berbeda biasanya luhan akan terlihat sangat lelah tapi kali ini wajah luhan terlihat berbinar .

" apa telah terjadi sesuatu? kenapa wajah nonna terlihat cerah sekali " . taeyong mengangkat alisnya sebelah menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada .

" emm, nonna sangat senang , Rachel eonni sudah kembali dari jepang " . ucapnya antusias luhan tidak akan menceritakan tentang hubungan nya dengan sehun pada taeyong saat ini mengingat taeyong terlalu overprotective pada luhan jika mengenai namja .

" nonna psyco itu kembali ?

Pletak

Luhan memukul kepala taeyong " dia bukan nonna psyco, dia eonni yang baik " . taeyong mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit pukulan luhan lumayan keras mengingat kakaknya atlet wushu .

" oke , terserah nonna saja . kenapa dia kembali ? aku pikir selamanya dia tidak akan kembali mengingat ayahnya yang sangat kejam " .

" yaa, sekejam kejam nya seorang ayah, pasti memiliki sisi lembut yang kau tidak akan tau, jaesuk ahjussi pasti menyayangi Rachel ". Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa kemudian taeyong duduk di sebelahnya.

" hhmm, nonna apa kita jadi akan pergi besok ? tanya taeyong antusias .

" tae eonni tidak bisa, mungkin kita akan pergi hari minggu depan , hyoyon eonni tiba-tiba saja sakit setelah melahirkan " . luhan tersenyum lemah menatap wajah taeyong yang langsung berubah .

" tenang saja , kita tetap akan pergi bersabarlah , nonna yakin minggu depan kita akan bermain sepuas nya " . luhan mengelus kepala taeyong .

" arraso " . taeyong tersenyum memeluk luhan .

" nonna, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa gelisah dan khawatir "

" khawatir kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit lagi ? tanya luhan sedikit panik . taeyong menggeleng .

'aku takut nonna akan berubah dan tidak menyayangiku lagi "

Luhan terkejut .

' apa maksud mu yongie, nonna tentu saja akan tetap menyayangimu " .

" apa nonna memiliki kekasih ? tanya taeyong ia menatap sang kakak dengan sedih . luhan membeku ia tau taeyong tidak suka luhan memilki kekasih karena ia tidak mau kasih sayang untuknya terbagi dengan orang lain . egois memang tapi begitulah taeyong dia sangat menyayangi nonna nya itu .

" nonna, jawab aku " . luhan masih diam ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa . taeyong menghela nafas , ia kemudian beranjak memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai . luhan hanya menatap sendu pada punggung taeyong yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya .

.

.

" maafkan aku nonna, seharusnya aku tidak memilki perasaan seperti ini pada mu " . lirih taeyong bersamaan dengan itu air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

TBC

Holla I'm back !

maaf baru update sekarang , semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff ini ya ^_^

aku juga mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini gk sesuai harapan kalian, aku Cuma bisa segini doang . aku harap kalian gk bosan bacanya karena chapter ini lumayan panjang.

buat luNAF aku mau gabung , id line aku mayodiaa , buat teman-teman yang mau jadi teman aku di line add ya mayodiaa , kalok mau sih tapi kalok gk yahh gpp :D

thanks to:

 **Fani,luNAF,erliyana,fifioluluge,samiyatuara09,SA SA763,Oh juna93,guest,kyungie love,guest,deerhun794,noonalu,taenggoo, 18.**

 **Yoyo947**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc, typo bertebaran.**

Happy reading ^_^

"siapa gadis itu ?

" aku akan memperkenalkan nya pada kalian , tapi tidak sekarang "

Jaewon mengangkat alis nya sebelah ia menatap sang istri yang juga menatap nya .

" weo ? omma ingin melihat siapa gadis yang bisa meluluhkan hati putra omma yang dingin ini hmm .

" apa kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu ? tanya jaewon mulai sedikit tenang .

" yaa .. lebih dari apapun. karena itu aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan appa " .

Jaewon menatap putra nya . sehun benar-benar serius dengan ucapan nya . ia menghela nafas .

" baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus belajar tentang manajemen perusahaan , sekretaris cho akan mengajarimu setiap hari selasa dan jumat " .

Sehun melotot , ia hendak protes . tapi melihat tatapan tajam dari sang ayah ia mengurungkan niatnya.

" kau tidak boleh membantah, appa sudah berbaik hati menuruti keinginan mu "

" arraso" . sehun mengehela nafas kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya . "setidaknya aku tidak akan pergi ke inggris " . sehun tersenyum kemudian memasuki kamarnya . ia harus segera mandi karena badan nya yang terasa sangat lengket .

.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga rumah nya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampan nya .

" anyeong semua nya , ohh kau di sini ? sehun menatap suji yang tengah menikmati sarapan nya dengan keluarga oh .

" mmm, hari ini aku berangkat dengan mu ya sehunnie " . suji menatap sehun dengan puppy eyes andalan nya . sehun menghela nafas , kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping yoona.

" kemana mobil mu ? tanya sehun sambil memakan rotinya .

" aku sedang malas membawa mobil, lagi pula kau tidak bersama siapa-siapa bukan ? tanya suji .

" sehun, kau tidak menjemput kekasih mu? Aku pikir kau satu sekolah dengan nya . ucap hayoung membat suji hampir menyemburkan minuman nya . yoona menatap suji sedikit iba bagaimanapun juga suji juga menyukai sehun dari dulu .

' mwo , kekasih ? sehun kau punya kekasih ? tanya suji dengan wajah sedikit pucat .

" hn " , kajja aku tidak mau kita terlambat . sehun segera mengambil kunci mobil nya kemudian berjalan keluar. Sedangkan suji masih diam mematung masih tidak percaya bahwa sehun sudah memiliki kekasih .

" suji ya , gwaenchana ? tanya yoona khawatir .

" nee ? suji menatap yoona yang melihatnya khawatir .

" aku harus segera menyusul sehun, grom ommoni, abeoji aku pergi dulu " . pamit suji meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga oh .

.

.

" siapa gadis itu sehun ah ? tanya suji setelah mereka diam cukup lama.

"nama nya luhan " . ucap sehun yang langsung tersenyum . suji hanya tersenyum kecut melihat wajah sehun yang tersenyum membuatnya sakit hati, ia pikir kembali dari jepang ia bisa mendapatkan sehun kembali terlebih dulu sehun pernah menyukai nya . " aku terlalu naïf jika berfikir sehun masih menyukai ku seperti dulu " . luhan, kenapa selalu gadis itu . batin suji kesal.

.

.

" kau kenapa baby ? sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini ? tanya kai yang melihat kyungsoo tersenyum dari tadi .

" emm " . kyungsoo mengangguk . " kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik pagi ini " . ucap kyungsoo mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat luhan tiba-tiba menelponya dan memberitau kalau sehun sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia mendengarnya, apalagi mendengar suara luhan yang sangat antusias saat bercerita pada nya kemarin.

" apa itu ?

" kau akan tau nanti " . kai hanya menggelengkan kepala nya ikut tersenyum melihat kyungsoo .

.

.

" kyaa ! SM prince sudah datang ! teriakan murid yeoja menghiasi datang nya ke 6 mobil sm prince memasuki gerbang sekolah "

" omo , kris oppa semakin tampan saja "

" ahh, zitao juga semakin cantik, mereka memang pasangan yang serasi "

" chanbaek juga , mereka couple paling manis "

" itu chen oppa ! aku dengar dia berpacaran dengan xiumin sunbae lulusan tahun kemarin "

" jinjja ?

" yeah , tentu saja "

" kaisoo, wahh mereka pasangat yang manis, aku dengar mereka adalah teman dari kecil "

" cihh, apa nya yang manis. Mereka sangat tidak cocok " . ucap seorang yeoja yang membenci pasangan kaiso .

" suho oppa juga tambah tampan dengan rambut hitam nya yang baru " . pekik para yeoja .

" omo , itu sehun sunbae dan SUJI eonni ? semua menatap pada mobil Ferrari merah yang terparkir paling terahir . sehun dan suji keluar bersamaan dari mobil itu membuat semua yeoja menatap iri pada suji .

" wahh, jadi rumor itu benar . mereka adalah sepasang kekasih "

" bisa saja, suji kan juga cantik " komentar pera yeoja yag melihat sehun dan suji .

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya . " apa luhan tidak sedang mabuk saat mengatakan dia resmi menjadi kekasih oh sehun ? kenapa sehun bisa datang bersama suji bukan luhan " . batin kyungsoo . kyungsoo segera merogoh saku almamaternya kemudian . kemudian menelpon luhan.

Sehun dan suji menghampiri sahabatnya yang lain.

' kalian datang bersama ? tanya chanyeol kemudian berhigh five dengan sehun . sehun hanya bergumam . sedangkan suji menampilkan senyum manis nya .

' mereka semua berfikir kalian sepasang kekasih " . chen memberitau menunjuk para yeja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi .

" apa " . ucap kyungsoo sedikit berteriak . membuat semuanya menoleh .

" kyung wae ? tanya baekhyun .

" ohh, anio . lanjutkan saja aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon " . ucap kyungsoo dengan cengirannya. Semua hanya menatap kyungsoo heran terutama kai .

Kyungsoo menatap jam tangan nya.

" benar juga, ini belum 5 menit sebelum bel masuk " . gumam kyungsoo .

" **tck, kau ini . aku sedang mengantar susu yang terahir . sepertinya aku akan telat kyung oottokhe ?** suara luhan di seberang telpon .

" mwo ? kai menatap kekasihnya yang masih menelpon dengan seseorang yang ia tidak tau sedikit kesal. Sehun yang berada di belakang kaiso juga memperhatikan kyungsoo yang menelpon entah kenapa ia punya pirasat kyungsoo sedang menelpon dengan luhan. Sehun hanya menerima sms terahir dari luhan saat pagi tadi sebelum sehun berangkat sekolah .

" apa yang kau pikirkan sampai terlambat ? ucap kyyungsoo mengecil volume nya. tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sehun dan kai.

" **aku menunggu taeyong, dia menjauhi ku setelah tau aku memiliki kekasih , dia bahkan tidak memakan sarapan nya dan langsung berangkat sekolah " .** lirih luhan.

Deg

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kai juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya menatap kyungsoo , sedikit khawatir karena wajah kyungsoo terlihat sedikit terkejut .

" kau kenapa baby ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?

" gwaenchana ? kali ini sehun yang bertanya . kyungsoo menatap sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan .

" **halo, kyung ? kau mendengarku ?** tanya luhan karena kyungsoo tidak merespon ucapnnya.

" yaa, cepatlah aku tidak mau kau di hukum lagi lu " .

Pip . kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungan telepon nya membuat luhan heran.

" yaa, cepat naik ! namsoon membuka pintu mobil miliknya . luhan sedikit terkejut melihat namsoon yang sudah ada di depan nya.

" yaa, rusa palliwa . kau mau di hukum kang saem lagi " . ucap youngdoo yang duduk di kursi kemudi , kemudian ada jonghyun yang duduk di jok belakang.

" arraso " luhan segera memasuki mobil tersebut .

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan ucapan luhan tadi . " tidak salah lagi, perasaan ku selama ini memang benar . taeyong menyukai luhan nonna kandungnya sendiri . ottokhe " . kyungsoo duduk gelisah di bangku nya . yubi menatap nya heran .

" kau kenapa lagi huh ?

' aku tidak apa-apa "

" hey, ini sudah hampir 5 menit sebelum bel kenapa luhan belum muncul, apa dia terlambat ? kyungsoo menggeleng semakin resah .

" luhan " . gumam kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu .

.

.

Brakk !

Ups maaf . nam soon dan youngdoo memasuki kelas dengan nafas lelah .

' sial, aku jamin tidak akan membiarkannya bisa berjalan lagi besok " . umpat youngdoo .

" yaa, kalian tidak berubah sama sekali, selalu menjadi yang terahir " . ucap Rachel yang duduk di samping kaihun depan bangku youngsoon.

" diam kau " Rachel mengedikan bahu. " sepertinya kakek benar-benar menghukum kalian, aku pikir dia memiliki mata-mata di sini "

" memang benar, kakek tua itu tidak akan membiarkan kami hidup bebas"-namsoon

" kalian tidak menggunakan mobil ? hebat sekali bisa sampai tanpa terlambat "

" kami menggunakan nya hanya sampai toko dekat halte bus , mata-mata harabeoji melihat kami".

" kami semua langsung keluar dan berlari sampai gerbang " .

" kalian semua nugu ? xiao lu dan jonghyun ?

Youngdoo mengangguk . " aku pikir dia sedang bermasalah dengan bocah nakal xi, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat "

Sehun terus mendengar pembicaraan youngsoo dan Rachel bukan bermaksud mengumping tapi ia merasa yang mereka bicarakan memiliki kaitan dengan luhan membuatnya penasaran .

" apa xiao lu , itu luhan ? aku benar-benar merindukannya " .batin sehun.

.

.

" kenapa kalian tidak datang bersama tadi ? aku sangat terkejut melihat yang keluar dari mobil sehun adalah suji eonni bukan kau "

" sehun memang ingin menjemputku dan berangkat bersama, tapi aku menolaknya . kau tau sendiri aku harus bekerja kyung, tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya menjemputku pukul setengah 6 pagi "

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan .

' aku rasa bukan itu " . luhan menatap kyungsoo sebentar kemudian menatap lurus lagi .

" aku takut taeyong melihatnya, kau tau taeyong sangat tidak suka jika aku memiliki kekasih " . lirih luhan . " aku terlalu senang saat sehun memintaku mejadi kekasihnya, melupakan taeyong yang tidak suka aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang lain ".

" lu, kau berhak menerima nya , kau menyukai sehun sunbae dan dia juga menyukai mu . berhentilah memikirkan perasaan yang lain, biarkan lah kali ini kau merasakan apa yang ingin kau rasakan" . kyungsoo terdiam sebentar menatap luhan yang sedang menunduk .

" aku rasa taeyong mencintaimu " . ucap kyungsoo membuat luhan menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" tentu saja, karena aku noona nya . aku juga mencintainya ". Kilah luhan terdengar ragu dalam kata-kata yang di ucapkan nya.

" bukan, ini bukan rasa cinta dari adik ke kakak tapi perasaan yang di miliki taeyong sama dengan perasaan cinta namja ke yeoja yang ia sukai seperti perasaan mu terhadap sehun sunbae".

Deg

' kyung, jangan berkata seperti itu " . lirih luhan rasanya luhan ingin terjatuh saja kaki nya melemas mendengar ucapan kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan sedih . pipi luhan sudah basah karena air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar. Luhan menangis dalam diam tanpa isakan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Syukurlah koridor sedang sepi , jam pertama mereka kosong karena min seongsaenim yang sedang sakit . dan mereka memutuskan pergi duduk di taman belakang sekolah .

Kyungsoo membantu luhan duduk yang terlihat sedikit lemas.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan, kyungie ? aku tidak tau kenapa ini menjadi semakin rumit "

" kau sudah mengetahuinya ? tanya kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Luhan mengangguk .

' yaa, aku rasa ini sudah 2 tahun aku mengetahuinya, aku pikir taeyong sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu pada ku , tapi 1 bulan yang lalu aku tidak sengaja mendengar tae eonni berbicara dengan taeyong di kamarnya " . kyungsoo membelalakan matanya mendegar penuturan luhan .

Flashback

Luhan baru saja pulang dari kamong kafe tempat kerja nya yang baru. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat lelah . " aku harap mereka tidak mengenaliku " . batin luhan yang mengingat kejadian saat di kafe ketika ia harus mengantarkan pesanan pada kris dan ke-5 sahabat tampan nya yang lain .(chapter 1).

" aku pulang " . luhan mengernyit karena tidak mendapati siapa pun di rumah . luhan meletakan sepatunya di rak.

Langkah luhan terhenti mendegar suara sang kakak taeyon yang berteriak cukup keras berasal dari kamar milik taeyong.

" luhan adalah noona mu xi taeyong !. bentak taeyon

" kau tidak boleh mencintainya, dia noona kandung mu taeyong ah ". Ucap taeyon memelankan sedikit suaranya. Luhan membeku ia sangat terkejut . ia pikir taeyong sudah tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya. Setelah pengakuan nya 2 tahun lalu ,yang membuatnya hampir di pisahkan dengan luhan .

" aku tau, tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan ini . tapi aku tidak bisa menghapusnya begitu saja, aku terlalu mencintai luhan noona " . ucap taeyong dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisannya. Luhan menutup mulutnya supaya isakan nya tidak terdengar ia mula menangis .

Taeyon menatap sang adik , taeyong terlihat sangat terluka . ia benar-benar tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi perasaan taeyong dari awal sudah salah mencintai kakaknya sendiri merupakan dosa besar .

' kau harus berusaha menghapusnya , hilangkan perasaan itu . kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan terlarang itu pada noona mu sendiri "

" aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa ". Cairan bening membasahi pipi tayeong . ia menatap taeyon yang juga sama menangis dengan nya.

" itu karena kau tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya, kau harus bisa melakukannya noona mohon taeyong ah" . taeyong menatap sang kakak . ia menggeleng dengan air mata yang terus mengalir .

' aku tidak bisa,semakin aku ingin menghapusnya perasaan ku pada lu noona semakin dalam , hati ku selalu sakit jika memikirkan untuk melupakan nya " .

" maafkan aku noona, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? lu noona pasti akan membenciku hiks .. aku tidak sanggup jika hal itu terjadi " . taeyon memeluk taeyong dengan erat . menenangkan sang adik ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa . " kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kedua adiknya"

" uljima "

Luhan terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah menahan isakan nya. ia berjalan keluar memakai kembali sepatu nya . dia tidak sanggup jika harus mendengar suara isakan taeyong yang membuat dadanya sesak .

Flashback end

Luhan terus menangis dengan kyungsoo yang juga ikut menumpahkan air mata mendengar cerita luhan . ia merasa kasihan pada takdir yang di miliki oleh sahabatnya sendiri begitu berat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak akan mampu menghadapinya.

" uljima luhan ah, taeyong pasti bisa melakukanya, dia pasti bisa melupakan mu "

" ini salahku, apa yang harus ku lakukan aku akan menyakiti hati taeyong yang lemah " .

" ini bukan salah mu " . kyungsoo mengelus punggung luhan memberinya ketenangan.

" aku merasa bersalah pada nya .. tapi aku harus bagaimana, aku mencintai sehun kyungie " . kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya mendengar isakan luhan yang semakin keras.

" ottokhe "

" uljima jebal " . kau membuat hiks dadaku sakit melihatmu seperti ini hiks. ucap kyungsoo dengan isakan nya.

kai menunduk dengan air mata ikut menetes mendengar suara isakan luhan dan kyungsoo yang sangat menyayat hati . ia bersender pada pohon yang berada di samping bangku tempat hansoo duduk . ia berniat memberikan luhan dan kyungsoo roti agar mereka bisa sarapan bersama . kebetulan kelas kai juga sedang tidak ada guru, karena kai memang tidak sempat sarapan tadi . saat ingin kembali ke kelas kai melihat kyungsoo dan luhan yang berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah. kai kemudian mengikuti dua gadis itu .

Grepp

Hansoo menoleh dan mendapati kai yang tengah memeluk mereka berdua .

" uljima , kalian tidak akan cantik lagi jika menangis terus " .

' kai " . gumam hansoo bersamaan.

" hati ku sangat sakit melihat kalian menangis seperti itu " . kai mengelus rambut luhan dan kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. " wajah cantik kalian lebih indah jika dihiasi dengan senyuman dan tawa bukan dengan airmata dan suara tangisan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa sesak dan sedih ".

" aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mendengar ucapan sang kekasih . kyungsoo menatap luhan yang juga sudah berhenti menangis.

" gomawo kai " . luhan menatap kai hatinya sedikit menghangat mendengar ucapan namja tan tersebut.

" kalau kalian bersedih dan butuh hiburan, aku akan jadi boneka beruang untuk kalian"

" kalian bisa memeluku , supaya hati kalian sedikit lebih tenang, kau tidak sendiri luhan ah aku dan kyungsoo akan selalu di sisimu dan akan menjadi boneka beruang untuk mu melepas kesedihan, kami akan memelukmu dan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik ". Ucap kai lagi membuat luhan meneteskan airmata lagi karena terharu , ia sangat beruntung karena ada yang sangat peduli padanya. Kyungsoo menatap kai ia merasa bangga dengan kai . ia tidak tau kai memiliki sosok lembut dan hangat seperti ini . " aku jadi semakin mencintaimu kai ya, gomawo ".

" kyung aku tidak tau ternyata kekasihmu memiliki sisi seperti ini " . kyungsoo dan kai tertawa .

" hey, aku ini memang laki-laki tampan yang lembut dan baik hati lu " . ucap kai berpose seiinocent mungkin . kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan kai .

" omo, kau juga punya sisi narsis yang sangat menyebalkan " . ucap luhan membuat kai pura-pura cemberut .

" hey, walaupun begitu tapi aku adalah namja tampan yang di cintai sahabatmu ini, ya kan baby ? kai menarik pinggang kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari samping. Sontak wajah kyungsoo merona malu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang kai .

" tck, mwoya kalian berdua membuatku ingin muntah " . sindir luhan berakting seperti ingin muntah .

" hahaha " . kyungsoo dan kai tertawa . " lihat kan kau sudah tidak menangis lagi, yeah aku benar-benar cocok menjadi kesatria "

"gree, kesatria hitam " . lanjut kyungsoo dan luhan bersamaan . kai melotot membuat hansoo tertawa keras karena ekspresi kai yang sangat lucu.

Kriiiiiiiiiiinggg

" ohh, bel istrahat . kajja kita harus segera ke kantin aku sudah lapar dari tadi " . kai menarik tangan luhan dan kyungsoo, mengemgam kedua tangan yeoja manis itu . jadilah kai berada di tengah dengan hansoo di sebelah kanan dan kirinya dengan tangan yang bertautan.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi sehun segera menuju ke kelas 2a kelas luhan, dari tadi ia khawatir karena luhan tidak membalas pesan nya .

Pekikan para yeoja menggema di koridor murid kelas 2 .

"omo , itu sehun sunbae apa yang dia lakukan di sini ?

" oppa, kau mencari siapa? " Tanya seorang yeoja dengan gaya sok imutnya . sehun menatap risih pada yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya seakan ingin menelanjanginya . sehun sedikit menghela nafas ketika melihat kelas 2a yang sudah dekat .

Srettt

Sehun menggeser pintu kelas 2A membuat yeoja-yeoja yang masih berada di kelas memekik senang.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari luhan .

" oppa, kau mencari siapa ? tanya hera gadis centil di kelas 2a.

" di mana luhan ? hera dan murid lainya berdecak iri kenapa mencari si murid miskin tidak tau diri itu sih . batin mereka semua.

Jonghyun yang sudah terbangun akibat suara ribut tadi pun mengangkat kepalanya . kemudian menatap sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas 2A.

' luhan tidak ada di sini, dia berada di taman belakang bersama kyungsoo " . ucapnya memberitau dengan mata setengah terbuka efek masih mengantuk .

Sehun kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kelas 2a menyisakan helaan kecewa dari yeoja penggemarnya.

.

.

" sehunnie, kenapa meninggalkan ku ? suji mendekati sehun yang terlihat berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa.

' kau bisa ke kantin bersama yang lainnya, aku harus mencari luhan dia tidak membalas pesan ku dari tadi, aku jadi khawatir " . ucap sehun membuat suji kesal menahan marah .

" tck, ayolah dia bukan anak kecil sehun. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa si luhan itu tidak membalas pesan mu dasar yeoja sombong" . sehun menghentikan langkahnya menatap dingin pada suji . suji berdecak sebal .

" weo ? aku hanya kesal saja , sepertinya gadis itu itu benar-benar tidak mengahrgaimu sama sekali ".

" kim suji, kau tidak tau apa-apa . jadi lebih baik kau diam saja sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada mu karena berani menghina nya " . suji melotot tidak percaya ough seberapa pentingkah gadis itu untuk sehun .

Sehun menghela nafas lega melihat tiga orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan nya . dia mengernyit tidak suka saat kai merangkul pundak luhan dengan santai , kai juga merangkul kyungsoo mereka berjalan dengan sekali-kali akan tertawa setelah mendengar lelucon kai .

" kai, lepaskan tangan mu dari pundak luhan " . ucap sehun dingin berhasil menghentikan langkah ketiga orang itu . kemudian menatap sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

" sehun " . luhan tersenyum ia sedikit melirik kearah samping sehun ada suji yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka .

Sehun menarik tangan luhan . " kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku, kau membuatku khawatir lu ". Sehun menghela rambut luhan dengan sayang . membuat kaiso menatap sehun terkejut . ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sehun berlaku lembut pada seseorang . kaiso melihat suji yang menatap pasangan hunhan tidak suka.

" cemburu huh " . batin mereka.

' maafkan aku sehun, aku tidak membawa ponsel ku . aku meninggalkan nya di kelas tadi " . jawab luhan menyesal .

" gwaenchana, selama kau baik-baik saja, kajja aku sudah lapar yang lain sudah menunggu " . ajak sehun ia menggemgam tangan luhan kemudian berjalan menuju kantin di ikuti pasangan kaiso dan suji di belakang yang memasang wajah marahnya sedari tadi. Kaiso hanya berusaha tidak peduli dengan keadaan suji .

Lagi-lagi kantin di buat heboh setelah pasangan hunhan datang . semua menatap tidak percaya kemarin mereka di buat terkejut dengan pasangan kaiso sekarang sehun bersama luhan .

" tck , dasar yeoja miskin "

" kenapa dia mengambil oppa kami"

" kyungsoo tidak apa-apa karena dia masih berada dalam keluarga yang baik "

" sedangkan dia, dia hanya yeoja beasiswa miskin tidak tau diri "

Suara-suara hinaan terlontar dari mulut para penggemar sehun yang merasa kesal dan sakit hati .

Sehun menutup kedua telinga luhan dengan tangan besarnya . " jangan dengarkan ! mereka hanya iri padamu, apapun yang mereka katakan kau adalah yang paling sempurna untuk ku " . bisik sehun membuat luhan sedikit tenang . suji tertawa meremehkan dalam hati .

" coba kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sehun menjadi milik mu selamanya" . ucap suji dengan seringaian nya . kyungsoo menatap suji ia jadi khawatir pada luhan . " semoga kau baik-baik saja luhannie " . batin kyungsoo menatap luhan sendu.

Tbc

Mian klok chapter ini tambah gaje , jujur aja aku gak yakin mau publish chapter ini , karena masih banyak kekurangan. *Chapter2 sebelum nya juga sih .

Selamat hari lebaran semua !

Minal aidzin wal faidzin semua, maaf jika selama ini kalau aku ada salah sama reader semua.

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya.

Makasi buat yang udah review ^_^

jangan lupa review lagi ya ^_^

yoyo947


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **bertebaran. Newbie!**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **Xoxo high school**

"Yo, taeyong ah !"

"Apa ? " kwangmin namja yang memanggil taeyong barusan terkekeh kecil melihat sahabatya yang terlihat berbeda hari ini.

"apa kau bertengkar dengan noona kesayangan mu huh ? wajah mu terlihat kusut, fans mu bisa berkurang nanti .

" diam kau ! " . taeyong menatap tajam kearah kwangmin. Kwangmin menghela nafas.

" aku sarankan kau segera melupakan perasaan terlarang mu itu". Ucap kwangmin serius. Taeyong kerah baju kwangmin sorot matanya sangat tajam , untuk pertama kalinya kwangmin merasa takut melihat tatapan tajam milik taeyong.

" berhenti mencampuri urusan ku, kau tidak tau apa-apa ". Taeyong melepas cengkraman nya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kwangmin yang terdiam membeku.

Puk

" kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan taeyong ? hansol menatap kepergian taeyong dengan alis terangkat , kemudian menatap kwangmin yang masih terdiam .

" yaa! Hansol menepuk pundak kwangmin .

" yaa, kau mengagetkan ku ! kwangmin mengelus dadanya . hansol mengerutkan keningnya heran. " kau aneh " . ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kwangmin.

"tck, dasar " . kwangmin menghela nafas . " taeyong benar-benar mengerikan sedang marah " . gumamnya .

.

.

.

" hun ah, kita mau kemana ? tanya luhan . setelah bel pulang berbunyi sehun segera mangajak luhan pulang bersama mengabaikan suji yang merengek ingin ikut.

" kau akan tau nanti " . jawab sehun. Luhan menatap jalan yang mereka lalui tidak terlalu ramai dan banyak pohon-pohon besar berjejer di sepanjang jalan.

Luhan melihat jam tangan nya. " hun, 1 jam lagi aku harus bekerja, aku tidak boleh terlambat" . sehun melirik luhan sekilas, ia memelan laju mobilnya.

" kau tidak perlu bekerja hari ini"

" nee? Andwae aku sudah membolos kemarin. Tidak mungkin aku tidak masuk lagi aku bisa di pecat" . ucap luhan dengan wajah khawatir .

" aku sudah memberitau bos tempatmu bekerja, kau free hari ini. Aku sudah meminta izin pada bos mu. Kau tidak perlu khwatir " . ucap sehun santai .

Luhan memicingkan matanya. " kau selalu saja berbuat semaumu sendiri". sehun terkekeh membuat luhan mendelik kesal.

" kau sudah tidak kaku lagi padaku hmm ? luhan memalingkan wajahnya. " aku senang ". Sehun membawa tangan nya yang bebas mengelus kepala luhan .

" kau sangat manis jika sedang malu " . lagi-lagi membuat pipi luhan merona panas.

" hun ah, jangan menggoda ku " . cicit luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya .

" hey, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin mencium mu ". Sontak luhan segera menutup mulutnya.

" kenapa kau menutup mulutmu? Kau tidak mau di cium olehku? Ucap sehun dengan nada sesedih mungkin. Luhan tersadar ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

" ani, bukan begitu sehun .. a a ku hanya hanya .. " .

' jadi kau mau aku cium? Tanya sehun geli . luhan menunduk kan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" hahaha " . sehun tertawa membuat luhan terpana melihatnya . sehun yang tertawa sangat tampan . batinnya.

' kau sangat lucu luhannie " . luhan tersenyum ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap kea rah jendela lebih tepatnya pantulan wajah sehun .

.

.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah pantai yang terlihat sepi. Suara Desiran ombak menyambut kedatangan hunhan. Setealh keluar dari mobil sehun segera menarik tangan luhan membawa nya mendekat ke pinggir pantai .

Luhan terdiam menatap hamparan air laut di depannya. Rasanya sangat menenagkan mendengar suara desiaran ombak . sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke pantai .

' apa yang kau pikirkan hmm ? sehun memakaikan jacket milik nya membawa luhan ke dalam dekapan nya, dengan tangan yang melingkar di sekitar bahu luhan.

Luhan memegang lengan sehun sedikit mengelusnya.

" gwaenchana ? tanya nya lagi karena luhan tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan nya.

Luhan berbalik melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh ramping sehun . luhan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan sehun . seulas senyum terlukir di wajah cantik nya. membuat sehun ikut tersenyum.

Cup

Sehun melebarkan matanya, tidak menyangka luhan akan menciumnya duluan. Luhan memejamkan matanya , sehun masih menatap wajah luhan sampai luhan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

" nan gwaenchana hun ah ". Luhan mengelus pipi sehun . membuat sehun menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan halus pada pipinya.

Sehun membuka matanya , menatap setiap inci wajah kekasihnya . " kau benar-benar indah lu " . batinnya.

" kenapa ? tanya luhan masih mengelus pipi sehun .

Wajah sehun sedikit menimbulkan rona merah, mengingat luhan yang menciumnya barusan.

Sehun tertawa kecil, membuat luhan menatap sehun dengan alis berkerut .

" kau benar-benar membuat ku gila " lirihnya. Kemudian menarik pinggang luhan untuk lebih dekat , sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya . helaan nafas sehun menerpa wajah luhan . luhan tersenyum kemudian mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher sehun.

Chu

" saranghae " . lirihnya . sehun tersenyum ia menarik tengkuk luhan membawa nya pada ciuman panjang yang panas dan manis.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman nya , kala mengingat kejadian tadi. Tangan nya yang tidak memegang kemudi, tidak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya pada luhan.

Ia melirik luhan yang memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah masih memerah . sehun tertawa kecil dalam hati. Menurutnya luhan sangat manis dengan wajah merah malu-malu seperti itu.

"Lu, besok aku akan menjemputmu ". Ucap sehun setelah lama mereka terdiam.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kea rah samping kemudi.

" tidak perlu sehun, aku bisa pergi sendiri . lagi pula mana mungkin kau menjemputku pukul setengah 6 pagi " . sehun menggeleng .

' aku tidak peduli, jam 3 sekalipun aku tetap akan menjemputmu " . ucap sehun bersi keras. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. " kau yakin tidak apa-apa ? sehun melirik luhan yang menatap nya khawatir.

' hey, kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu, kau kekasihku luhan . aku memang seharusnya melakukan itu . aku tidak mau kau terlambat lagi dan kang saenm menghukummu lagi " . luhan mengernyit. " dari mana kau tau aku terlambat sampai di hukum kang saem ? tanya luhan penasaran.

" aku tidak sengaja lewat di depan aula , dan mencuri dengar suara kang saem yang menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan aula tersebut dengan dua orang aku tidak tau siapa , tapi bukankah seharusnya kau hanya akan membersih toilet , tapi kenapa sampai kau di suruh membersihkan aula sebesar itu ? tanya sehun bingung. Luhan menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu.

" dua laki-laki yang kau lihat itu go nam soon dan choi young doo, aku terlambat bangun waktu itu sampai di depan sekolah gerbangnya sudah di tutup, lalu dou itu mengajak ku masuk lewat jalan rahasia . aku sangat gusar waktu itu karena akan ada ulangan matematika jung saem, jadi aku ikut saja dengan mereka. Dan aku tidak tau ternyata jalan rahasia yang mereka maksud adalah dengan memanjat tembok yang berada di taman belakang sekolah". sehun berjengit tidak heran lagi karena itu kelakuan si dou preman SMIHS.

" kau benar-benar memanjat tembok itu ? tanya sehun sedikit ragu. Luhan mengangguk .

" tentu saja, aku tidak mau sampai tidak ikut ujian ". Sehun menatap luhan ragu.

" tentu saja aku tidak bisa memanjatnya sendiri, namsoon membantu ku ia mengangkat tubuhku , kemudian youngdoo juga.

Ckittt

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak membuat luhan sedikit terpental ke depan.

' sehun !"

' diia mengangkat tubuhmu ? tanya sehun horror membayangkan nya saja membuat sehun panas. Pikiran liar memenuhi kepala sehun .

Luhan mengangguk polos, tidak mengerti dengan reaksi sehun.

" yaa, setelah kami berbalik kang saem memergoki kami, dan begitulah sampai akhirnya kami di suruh membersihkan aula " . lanjut luhan .

" kau kenapa sehun ? tanya luhan .

Sehun menghela nafas. " mulai sekarang aku tidak mau tau pokok nya kau harus berangkat bersama ku, supaya kejadian seperti itu tidak terulang lagi " . ucap sehun tegas . luhan mengangguk kaku .

" arraso sehun ".

Tidak sampai 20 menit mereka telah sampai di depan rumah luhan.

"istirahatlah, aku akan bilang pada kai untuk mengganti kan shif mu hari ini" . luhan mengangguk ia melepaskan seal bealt nya , luhan hendak meraih ganggang pintu mobil sebelum sehun menarik tangan nya kemudian mencium bibir luhan.

Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala luhan, mencium kening luhan dengan sayang.

' selamat malam deer " . luhan tersenyum dengar rona merah di wajahnya.

" selamat malam juga, sehun ".

Luhan masih melambaikan tangan nya sampai mobil sehun sudah tidak terlihat lagi .

Luhan berbalik , saat itu juga ia melihat taeyong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Ta.. taeyong ah ". Luhan terdiam menatap taeyong yang enggan menatap nya .

" kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang, kau sudah makan ? tanya luhan beruntun.

Taeyong tidak menjawab ia berjalan melewati luhan, kemudian memasuki rumah sederhana mereka.

Luhan menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dengan sendu.

" kau benar-benar menghindari noona yongie ". Ucapnya lirih .

.

.

Hampir 1 bulan semenjak luhan dan sehun menjadi sepasang kekasih, hubungan taeyong dan luhan masih sama, tapi akhir-akhir ini taeyong sudah tidak secuek dulu .

.

.

 **Xoxo high school**

"Taeyong ah, kau masih belum berbaikan dengan noona mu ? tanya kwangmin .

Taeyong mendengus. " aku tidak berkelahi untuk apa berbaikan ". Kwangmin berdecak . " apakah dengan tidak menyapa dan berbicara selama sebulan bukan disebut sebagai berkelahi atau sitilah keren nya perang dingin ". Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas.

Taeyong bangkit dari duduk sedikit melakukan pemanasan sebelum menari.

' kau tidak apa-apa ? akhir-akhir ini kau sering menari . bukankah lu noona melarangmu kerana itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu. Penyakitmu bisa saja kambuh karena kau terlalu lelah ". Tanya kwangmin khawatir.

' aku tidak apa-apa, di mana yang lain ? kenapa mereka belum datang ?

Ckelek

" anyeong ! maaf kami terlambat " . doyong segera merangkul taeyong menampilkan senyum lebarnya. " tck, seharusnya kalian belajar dengan rajin. Apa kalian tidak bosan selalu mengikuti tes perbaikan setiap kali ulangan " .

" tck, aku tidak seperti mu tuan jenius " . ucap doyong melepas rangkulan nya .

" chaa, sebaiknya kita mulai saja " . ucap jaehyun kemudian segera menyalakan music .

Terdengar suara music mengalun memenuhi raung dance milik xoxo high school .

Ke-enam namja tampan yang terdiri dari taeyong, dooyong, jaehyun, hansol , yuta dan Johnny itu mulai meliukan tubuhnya . sedangkan kwangmin mulai mengambil video ke enam teman nya itu .

(bayangin pas dance practice nya SM rookies yang pas taeyong pakek baju adidas aku lupa judul lagunya, yang pernah nonton video nya pasti tau).

.

.

 **SM high school**

Hun, nanti sore kau tidak ada jadwal belajar dengan sekretaris cho bukan ? tanya kai sambil mengemut permen nya. sehun mengangguk .

" ada apa ? tanyanya dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari layar handphone nya.

"kris hyung mengajak pergi ke vila nya, karena besok libur kita bisa menginap di sana walaupun hanya sehari " . sehun menatap ke arah bangku kris yang tengah bercanda dengan chanyeol dan juga suho.

" apa semuanya ikut ?

" yaa, tentu saja aku juga akan mengajak dyo, kau bisa mengajak luhan ".

Sehun mengangguk . " arraso, akan aku beritau luhan nanti ".

" sehunn, nanti aku ikut pulang denganmu ya " . suji menangkup kedua tangan nya memohon dengan puppy eyesnya.

" tidak bisa, kau tau sendiri aku akan pulang dengan luhan " . suji berdecak kesal.

' ayolah sehun, sekali ini saja . kang ahjusii tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini dia harus mengantar omma ke bandara ". Ucapnya berbohong.

" memangnya bibi mau ke mana? Bukankah dia baru pulang lusa lalu dari itali ? . tanya kai heran. Sehun menatap suji membuat suji gelagapan.

" dia akan ke jepang, ada urusan mendadak . dia baru memberitau ku barusan " . kai mengangkat alisnya sebelah masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan suji.

" baiklah " . ucap sehun membuat kai menatap sehun kesal. " dasar albino bodoh , aku yakin suji pasti berbohong tentang omma nya yang pergi ke jepang" . batin kai kesal. Kai melirik suji yang tersenyum menang karena berhasil membohongi sehun. " dasar bermuka dua " . ucapnya lagi dalam hati, entah kenapa kai sangat tidak suka dengan suji, ia merasa selama ini yang di perlihatkan suji pada orang-orang hanyalah topeng untuk menutup jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan kai tidak menyukai yeoja yang seperti itu. Kai lebih suka yang natural . dan suji bukan yeoja yang seperti itu.

" bukankah kau akan pulang dengan luhan ? tanya kai dengan nada tidak santai. Membuat sehun mengernyitkan keningnya heran, suji melirik tajam kearah kai .

' aku memang akan pulang dengan luhan nanti, aku bisa mengantar suji pulang dulu ".

" kenapa tidak mengantar luhan saja dulu?lagi pula rumah kita kan searah sehunnie " . ucapnya lagi dengan nada manja. Membuat kai ingin muntah mendengarnya.

" aku ada kencan dengan luhan hari ini " . jawabnya membuat suji mengepalkan tanganya kesal. Kai tersenyum miring. " baguslah , kalian kan jarang berkencan karena luhan sibuk bekerja dank au harus kursus dengan sekretaris cho " . suji menatap kai kesal ingin sekali ia memukul kepala kai dengan kamus tebal miliknya.

" kau benar " . ucap sehun tersenyum .

.

.

Di lain tempat tepatnya di kelas 2A .

Kyungsoo dan luhan tengah mengerjakan tugas sejarah mereka .

' apa taeyong masih menghidari mu ? luhan mengehembuskan nafasnya .

" dia masih menjauhiku, tapi dia mulai mau menjawab ku saat mengajak nya berbicara .. yahh walaupun hanya jawaban singkat saja " . kyungsoo mengelus punggung luhan pelan .

" kau tenang saja, butuh waktu lama untuk nya bisa menerima kenyataan kau memiliki kekasih, bagaimana pun juga cinta taeyong sudah terlalu dalam padamu . Tidak mungkin dia bisa mengikhlaskan mu dengan orang lain ". Luhan mengangguk .

" hari ini kau tidak bekerja kan? Luhan menggeleng seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

' hari ini, sehun mengajak ku pergi ke suatu tempat " . ucapnya senang.

" uuuuu, kalian semakin lengket saja . dan aku baru tau sehun benar-benar kekasih yang overprotective " . ucap kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadia tidak beberapa lama ini, saat sehun tidak sengaja melihat luhan dan jonghyun berbicara , sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap jonghyun yang membuat jonghyun langsung saja pergi detik itu juga, apalagi saat chanyeol yang menggoda luhan , bahkan pada sahabat sendiri sehun langsung memukul kepala chanyeol dan menarik luhan pergi menjauh dari kantin. Membuat semua orang menggeleng tidak percaya dengan sikap sehun .

" itu berarti dia sangat mencintaiku " . kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya . 'okee, tapi dia benar-benar membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatmu jadi ketakutan, aku masih mengingat wajah jonghyun waktu itu, aku pikir bergaul dengan youngsoon sunbae membuatnya juga menjadi namja yang pemberani dan manly ". Luhan tertawa . " walaupun dia atlet judo, tapi dia benar-benar penakut , dia hanya bisa berlindung di balik punggung youngdoo dan namsoon oppa".

" kau mulai memanggil youngsoo sunbae oppa ? tanya kyungsoo tidak percaya.

" aku hanya memanggil mereka oppa, kalau sedang ingin saja ". Kyungsoo mendesah.

" padahal aku sudah mengenal mereka dari dulu, tapi tetap saja aku takut jika melihat mereka".

" aah, kai mengajaku pergi ke vila kris sunbae, semuanya juga ikut . apa sehun sudah memberitau mu ? tanya nya antusias. Luhan menggeleng. " belum, aku rasa nanti saat kami bertemu".

" arraso".

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing !

"Lu, aku pergi duluan ne, kai menyuruhku cepat aku harus mengantar omma kai ke bandara ".

' mmm, arraso . hati-hati kyungie " . kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian segera ke,luar dari kelas menyisakan beberapa murid yang masih membereskan buku termasuk luhan.

Drrt drrt

 **From: hunnie**

 **lu, aku akan sedikit terlambat . tunggulah di kelas mu .**

 **aku janji tidak akan lama .**

 **I love you 3**

Luhan tersenyum , ia segera membalas pesan sehun.

 **To : hunnie**

 **Arraso**

 **I love you too hunnie 3.**

Luhan telah selesai memasukan semua buku nya ke dalam tas, ia sendirian semua nya sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing . luhan menatap foto yang menjadi wallpaper hp nya . foto nya bersama taeyong dan taeyon saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun taeyon di rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu .

' taeyong ah, noona bogoshipo " . ucap nya tersenyum lemah .

Drrt drrt

Luhan mengernyit melihat nama kontak menelponnya, perasaan nya jadi sedikit tidak enak.

" yeobseo ?

" _**Noona ! kau harus ke xoxo sekarang taeyong bertengkar dengan sunbae di sekolah ".**_

Luhan langsung berdiri, menyambar tas nya . melupakan sehun akan datang sebentar lagi menjemputnya .

" noona akan ke sana sekarang juga" . ucapnya kemudian segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

….

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, ia berjalan sedikit cepat tidak mau membuat luhanya lama menunggu, di belakangnya suji yang terus mengekor dengan wajah kesal nya.

" sehun ah, pelanlah sedikit " . ucapnya merengek .

' luhan sudah menungguku , aku tidak mau dia menungguku terlalu lama " . suji menghentakan kaki nya kesal .

Sehun sudah akan sampai di depan kelas luhan, sampai suara pintu di buka cukup keras membuatnya terdiam sebentar. Dari pintu itu luhan muncul dengan wajah terlihat sangat khawatir. Sehun memanggil luhan tapi sepertinya luhan tidak mendengarnya dan malah berlari semakin cepat meningglkan sehun yang terus memanggilnya dan mengejarnya. Suji mengernyit bingung tapi juga senang .

Luhan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sehun segera merogoh skau blazer nya mengambil handphone untuk menelpon luhan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya luhan tidak mengangkat telponnya membuatnya khawatir.

' kau kenapa deer ? lirihnya.

" sehun, sepertinya luhan ada urusan. Kita pulang duluan saja ne " . ucapnya memeluk lengan sehun. Sehun melepas rengkuhan tangan suji pada lengan nya . __

suji berdecak kesal, kemudian mengikuti sehun menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir.

 **Xoxo high school**

Taeyong ah, ada apa dengan mu ?berhenti . hansol menarik tangan taeyong yang hendak memukul sunbae nya itu.

Hey, kwangmin ah, kau sudah memberitau lu noona ? tanya yuta sedikit khawatir karena taeyong sudah sekali di lerai . namja yang menjadi lawan taeyong juga tidak mau kalah.

" dasar brensek ! berani sekali kau melayangkan tinju pada wajah sunbae mu huh?

" cihh " . taeyong berdecih menatap tajam pada seo dongwoo sunbaenya ." aku tidak akan memukulmu jika kau tidak memulai memancingku dulu " .

" yaaaahhh, kau benar-benar tidak takut rupanya. Kau mau mati ? dongwoo mengangkat dagunya menantang taeyong.

" weo ? kau takut ? apa aku perlu melakukan sesuatu pada noona mu ? ucapnya dengan seringainan nya. taeyong mengepalkan tangan nya .

Bugh

" jangan pernah menyentuhnya seujung jari pun dengan tangan kotor mu itu " . dongwoo terkekeh . " dengar bocah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika saja kau dnegan wajah sok tampan mu itu tidak menggoda im lami kekasihku ". Desis nya kemudian menarik kerah baju taeyong.

" aku tidak pernah menggoda nya, dia sendiri yang menggodaku " .

" Kau bercanda, lami bukan yeoja seperti itu ".

Bugh

Taeyong ah ! teriak ke-6 temannya.

"yaa, brensek hentika apa yang kau lakukan padanya ? teriak jaehyun marah .

" hey, aku hanya membalas apa yan ia lakukan padaku " . ucap dongwoo .

Taeyong mengahpus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing dadanya terasa sakit . taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menormalkan penglihatanya yang sedikit memburam.

" sial kenapa harus sekarang " . ucapnya meremas dadanya yang semakin sakit. Perlahan nafas taeyong semakin memberat .

Doyong dan kwangmin yang menyadarinya , segera menghampiri taeyong.

" cihh, hanya satu pukulan saja kau sudah tidak berdaya seperti itu " . dongwoo menatap taeyong meremehkan nya.

" sialan kau "

Bugh . hansol meninju wajah dongwoo . kemudian di balas oleh dongwoo juga.

" yya, hangsol ah " . yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi . badan hansol terllau besar di bandingkan dengannya ia tidak bisa menghentikan nya. " di saat seperti ini kemana perginya Johnny " .

" doyong dan kwangmin menatap khawatir pada taeyong, nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi membuat mereka tidak bisa minta tolong pada guru ".

" doyong ah, cepat ambil inhaler di tas taeyong , palli ".

" aa arraso " . doyong segera mengacak isi tas milik tayeong . tidak ada di sana tidak ada inhaler yang kwnagmin maksud. Membuat nya semakin kalap .

" kwangmin ah, inhalernya tidak ada . ottokhe ? ucapnya khawatir . ia menatap temanya hansol yang tengah saling adu tinju dengan dongwoo dan juga yuta yang berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

' taeyong ah !

Kwangmin dan doyong segera mengalihkan wajah mereka melihat luhan yang tengah berlari dengan nafas terengah .

" ada apa dengan taeyong ? air mata mulai menggenang di pipinya.

Luhan meringis melihat wajah taeyong yang menahan sakit. Luhan segera merogoh tas miliknya mencari kotak p3k yang selalu ia bawa, ia tau tayeong terkadang suka lupa membawa obat ataupun inhalernya .

" luhan segera memakaikan inhaler pada taeyong, tayeong segera mengirupnya dengan rakus ". Kwangmin dan doyong menghela nafas lega.

" luhan segera membuka botol berisi pil itu ia menyodorkan pada taeyong yang langsung menelan nya. doyong segera memberikan air minum milik nya .

" kenapa bisa terjadi? Tanya luhan .

" dongwoo memukulnya, tapi ku rasa karena tadi taeyong ikut latihan dance tubuhnya jadi sedikit melemah, apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang makan siang, dia hanya berdiam diri di kelas kalau tidak dia akan ke ruang dance dan menari sampai lelah ' . ucap kwangmin memberitau membuat luhan semakin khawatir.

" pabo, noona sudah melarangmu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat tubuh mu lemah".

" nan gwaenchana noona " . taeyong menghapus air mata luhan .

Greppp

" pabo, apa nya baik-baik saja,kau terlihat menyedihkan ". Taeyong tersenyum ia benar-benar merindukan pelukan noona nya. ia sedikit sadar ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus . ia tidak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun juga perasaan nya pada luhan sesuatu yang sangat salah. Ia harus mulai merelakan luhan pada orang lain.

" maafkan aku noona, boghosippo " . luhan mengangguk ." nado ".

Kwangmin dan doyong tersenyum lega. Mereka menatap hansol dan dongwoo yang sudah sama-sama terkapar tidak berdaya dengan luka wajah di mana-mana.

' noona sebaiknya noona membawa taeyong pulang saja, kami harus membantu hansol dan dongwoo sunbae sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi " . kwangmin menunjuka dua namja yang tengah terbaring dengan tidak elitnya . luhan mengangguk .

" taeyong ah, kau bisa berdiri ? tanya luhan .

' aku sudah baik-baik saja, aku bisa berjalan ". Ucapnya kemudian berdiri ia mengulurkan tangan nya membantu luhan berdiri . luhan menyambut tangan taeyong tapi kaki nya serasa mati rasa . sangat sakit .

" ada apa noona ? taeyong menatap luhan khawatir.

' taeyong ah, kaki noona sakit . sepertinya karena berlari tadi " . ucapnya memijit kakinya .

" mwo ? jangan bilang noona berlari dari SM ? taeyong menatap horror luhan yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku dengan wajah lelahnya.

" noona gila, itu sangat jauh . aku yakin noon apasti tidak berhenti untuk sekedar istirahat dulu " . luhan mengangguk lagi . taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi .

" pabo "

" yaa, aku noona mu . kenapa memanggilku pabo dasar adik nakal " .

' noona memang pabo, kenapa tidak menggunakan taxi atu bus saja ?

" noona sangat khawatir, menunggu taxi dan bus lewat hanya akan membuang waktu " .

' tck, tapi tetap saja .. "

" sudah cukup, jadi bagaimana sekarang noona sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan atau berdiri sekalipun " . ucapnya cemberut seperti anak kecil.

" hahhh " . taeyong berjongkok di depan luhan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggungnya.

" kau gila, kau baru saja sekarat . malah mau menggendong ku ? ucap luhan tidak percaya [ada kelakukan adiknya.

" aku sudah tidak apa-apa, mau bagaimana lagi noona tidak bisa berjalan . cepatlah naik " . luhan menghela nafasnya, kemudian naik ke punggung taeyong.

" kita naik cari taxi saja setelah keluar dari sini ".

' tidak peru, lagi pula rumah kita kan dekat hanya 15 menit kita sampai " .

' nanti kau kelelahan tayeong ah, noona tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan lagi seperti tadi ".

" aku sudah tidak apa-apa noona jangan terlalu khawatir "

" kau benar-benar keras kepala".

" noona juga "

" yeah ,, kita berdua memang keras kepala " . ucap luhan akhirnya . luhan mengeratkan peganganya pada bahu taeyong .

" noona aku minta maaf karena mneghindarimu selama sebulan ini "

Luhan tersenyum. " kau tidak perlu minta maaf, noona tidak marah sama sekali . tapi jangan pernah ulangi lagi, hati noona sangat sakit jika kau abaikan terus ". taeyong mengangguk .

"mmm, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi " .

.

.

" sehun ! ini sudah sore kita pulang saja ne " . ucap suji . saat ini kedua nya tengah berada di dalam mobil sehun . tepatnya berada tidak jauh dari rumah luhan. Sehun sangat khawatir dengan luhan karena telpon nya yang tidak di angkat. Jadinya sehun memutuskan untuk mencari luhan ke rumahnya. Tapi rumah luhan malah sepi mungkin luhan belum pulang pikirnya menambah kekhawatirannya.

Sudah hampir 3 jam sehun menunggu dengan suji di dalam mobil, tapi siluet luhan belum mencul juga, sehun sudah bertanya pada kyungsoo tapi kyungsoo juga tidak tau membuatnya semakin khwatir.

" kau kemana lu " .

" sehunnie " .

' suji, jika kau ingin pulang . pulanglah dulu kau bisa menggunakan taxi ". Ucap sehun yang merasa kesal karena sedari tadi suji tidak berhenti merengek ingin cepat pulang.

" sireo, aku benci taxi "

" kalau begitu, diamlah . kita akan pulang kalau aku sudah memastikan luhan baik-baik saja ".

Suji memutar bola nya malas." Aku membencimu luhan " . desisnya dalam hati.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian yaoja yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu muncul .

Sehun mengepalkan tanganya melihat kekasihnya berada dalam gendongan orang lain. Sehun segera keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri luhan yang masih dalam gendongan taeyong. Luhan yang menyadari sehun segera menyuruh taeyong untuk menurunkan nya, meskipun pada walanya taeyong menolak karena kaki luhan pasti masih sakit.

' sehun ah " panggil luhan . taeyong menatap wajah sehun yang berjalan mendekat kea rah nya dnegan luhan.

" dia terlihat familiar " . gumamnya.

" se- "

BUGH

Sehun secara tiba-tiba meninju wajah taeyong . membuat luhan memekik kaget .

" tayeong ah " .

" sehun, apa yang kau lakukan ? kau salah paham ". Luhan mencoba menarik lengan sehun yang ingin memukul taeyong lagi . karena tenaga sehun terlalu besar membuat luhan tsedikit terdorong kebelakang dengan kakinya yang juga masih sakit membuat luhan terjatuh . taeyong menatap noona nya kaget .

" yaa, brensek ! apa yang kau lakukan padanya ! teriak taeyong .

sehun terkejut melihat luhan yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

' Lu .."

Bugh

Taeyong memukul sehun membuatnya terjatuh. Suji yang baru saja keluar dari mobil segera menghampiri sehun.

"Taeyong ah, berhenti jangan memukulnya ".

" yaa, sialan apa yang kau lakukan pada sehun ku " . teriak suji marah ia melototkan matanya pada taeyong kemudian menatap luhan tajam .

' sehun, salah paham "

" cihh, kau masih mengelak, kau tidak tau sehun menunggumu selama 3 jam di sini dank au tiba-tiba saja datang dengan tidak tau malunya malah berada di gendongan seorang pria lain, kau benar-benar gadis tidak tau malu "

" yaa, jaga ucapan mu " . teriak taeyong menatap tajam kea rah suji membuat nyali suju menciut.

Deg

" ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat aku dan taeyong hanya .. "

" cukup ". sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan dinginya ini pertama kali nya luhan melihat sehun menatap nya seperti itu . sehun melepas cekalan tangan suji kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan luhan yan sudah terisak , ateyong menghampiri luhan membawa nya kedalam pelukan nya.

" maafkan aku noona"

Luhan semakin terisak . tangisan semakin besar . membuat taeyong sakit hati melihatnya.

" apa kau sangat mencintai lelaki itu noona, sampai kau menangis seperti ini ? batinnya. Meneteskan airmata.

" sehun ! tunggu aku ! !

sehun memasuki mobilnya kemudian segera menjalankannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata meninggalkan suji yang menatap nya tdak percaya karena ia baru saja di tinggalkan.

" aishhh " ,. Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum . " akhirnya sehun sebentar lagi akan jadi milik ku. tidak perlu cara memisahkan mereka berdua, toh sekarang mereka sebenatar lagi akan tamat " . ucapnya menyeringai.

" Say goodbye untuk hubungan kalian ". Ucapnya tertawa setan melihat luhan yang masih menangis dalam pelukan taeyong .

Tbc

Maaf kalok ceritanya gk memuaskan. Tapi aku harap kalian suka sama chapter ini. Mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi bakalan tamat .

Makasi banyak buat yang udah kasik review . gomawo ^_^

Maaf aku belum bisa balas review kalian ya , soalnya aku buka nya gk pakek laptop . tapi pakek hp . mohon di maklumi .

Terahir jangan lupa review lagi ya ^_^

520~

Yoyo974


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc, typo bertebaran , newbie !**

.

.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf , soalnya chapter kemarin ada banyak kata yang hilang. Aku juga gk tw kenapa. Sama kemarin penulisannya berantakan banget aduhh aku jadi malu T-T. semoga chapter ini penulisan nya lebih baik dari kemarin yaa.

Happy reading ^_^

Kyaaa ! sehun oppa sudah datang !

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya di ikuti suji dengan gaya centil nya. ia langsung memeluk lengan sehun . semua murid di sana menatap mereka kaget sekaligus heran. Sehun kembali menjadi sosok sehun yang dulu dingin dan cuek . mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari penggemarnya ia terus berjalan tidak mempedulikan suji yng semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan sehun.

"apa sehun sudah putus dengan si miskin itu ?

" aku rasa begitu, dia memang tidak pantas untuk sehun "

" kau benar, tapi tetap saja sekarang dia malah bersama suji eonni yang centil itu "

" aku rasa tidak apa-apa, setidaknya suji gadis yang cantik dan juga sangat baik "

" huhhh ,, yang benar saja. Aku tetap tidak setuju "

Suji tersenyum menang dalam hati, ia yakin kali ini ia pasti akan mendapatkan sehun.

" hun, apa yang terjadi . di mana luhan ? tanya chanyeol yang hanya melihat suji dan sehun.

Sehun hanya diam saja,melenggang pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang menatap nya heran.

" sebaikanya kalian jangan menyebut gadis tidak tau diri itu lagi " . ucap suji berhasil membuat semua sahabat sehun menatap nya tekejut.

" apa maksud mu ? tanya chen .

" gadis jalang itu selingkuh " . sontak membuat mereka membelalakan matanya .

" yaa ! jaga ucapan mu . luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu ! teriak kai emosi.

Suji memutar bola matanya malas. " itu benar kemarin aku dan sehun melihatnya sendiri dia bersama selingkuhannya itu ".

" bisa saja itu salah paham" . kata bakhyun menimpali .

" tidak , dia memang selingkuh . orang miskin semua sama saja hanya ingin berpacaran dengan orang kaya lalu memanfaatkan nya" . kai hendak menampar suji saking kesalnya, kyungsoo yang baru saja datang segera menghentikan kekasihnya itu.

" jangan kai "

" kau" . suji tersenyum mengejek. " sudahlah lebih baik kalian juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan yeoja miskin itu lagi, dia hanya modal tampang saja " . ucapnya lagi kemudian segera mengikuti sehun yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh menuju kelas.

" hey, luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu bukan ? tao menatap semua teman nya satu persatu. Semua terdiam mendadak bisu .

" tentu saja bukan luhannie bukan orang yang seperti itu, aku sudah mengenalnya selama 5 tahun dia bukan yeoja yang akan memacari orang kaya lalu memanfaatkannya dia tulus mencintai sehun " . ujar kyungsoo sedih . kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada teman-temannya yang hanya terdiam membisu seolah apa yang di katakan suji tadi memang benar. Dan kata-kata nya lah yang salah. Kai menenangkan kyungsoo membawa nya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap mereka sendu.

Berita putusnya sehun dan luhan langsung menyebar keseluruh penjuru SMIHS , semua murid yang merupakan penggemar sm prince pun senang bukan main bahkan ada yang sampai merayakan nya.

.

.

" apa luhan tidak bilang apa-apa pada mu ? tanya kai setelah kyungsoo mulai tenang.

" dia tidak mengangkat teleponku dari hari sabtu. Aku mencoba menelponnya untuk menanyakan tentang berlibur di vila kris tapi dia tidak menjawab telpon ku sama sekali " . kai menghela nafas .

" semoga luhan baik-baik saja ".

.

.

" apa kaki mu sudah sembuh huh ? tanya youngdoo mereka baru saja sampai di sekolah . luhan masih berjalan dengan sedikit terseok karena kaki nya masih sedikit sakit.

"aku baik-baik saja" . jawabnya lirih .

" huhhh, apa putus dengan namja datar itu begitu menyakitkan sampai kau berubah seperti ini ? tanya youngdo lagi . ia menatap prihatin pada luhan yang terlihat sangat lesu .

" kau membuat semua orang khawatir asal kau tau " . lanjut namsoon. Luhan tidak menanggapi ocehan dari duo youngsoon itu , ia tetap berjalan dengan pandangan kosongnya.

" aku tau kau sangat terluka karena namja datar itu, tapi tidak bisakah kau juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan taeyong saat ini ?". ucapan youngdoo barusan membuat langkah luhan terhenti . ia hampir melupakan bahwa adik nya juga pihak yang paling terluka saat ini. lebih terluka dari dirinya yang baru mencintai sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di bandingkan taeyong yang mencintainya selama 2 tahun ini . luhan menjadi semakin bersalah pada taeyong. Ia merasa begitu egois karena terlalu memikirkan perasaan nya sendiri .

" aku tau perasaan taeyong salah, tapi bagaimana pun juga cinta taeyong adalah tulus dia juga seorang manusia yang hati nya terluka jika yeoja yang ia cintai hanya memikirkan namja lain " . luhan meneteskan air matanya perasaan bersalahnya semakin besar pada sang adik.

" lagi pula, namja datar itu yang salah karena tidak mendengar penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu . kalau saja dia tidak terlalu emosi kau tidak akan bersedih seperti sekarang " .-namsoon.

" tckk, dia terlalu over pada mu. Bahkan pada saudara mu sendiri dia cemburu .. ckckck benar-benar " –youngdoo.

" itu karena dia tidak tau tayeong itu adiknya luhan hyungnim" . ujar jonghyun yang sedari tadi diam . youngdoo menatap tajam pada jonghyun membuat jonghyun menciut dan bersembunyi di balik punggung nam soon .

" kau berani membela namja datar itu huh ?

" nama nya oh sehun , ayolah bahkan kalian satu kelas kenapa kau tidak mengingat namanya sih ? jawab jonghyun lagi . membuat youngdoo menatap nya tidak percaya karena pertama kalinya jonghyun berani membalas perkataannya.

" yaa, berhentilah . bel sudah berbunyi ". Ucap namsoon yang mulai jengah .

" xiao lu , kajja ! jonghyun menarik tangan luhan menuntunnya agar tidak terjatuh . luhan sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang . ingin sekali jonghyun menghajar si tampan sehun dengan tekhnik judo nya .

Sreett . pintu kelas 2A terbuka.

Luhan dan jonghyun memasuki kelas dengan jonghyun yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan luhan.

" cihh, baru putus dari sehun oppa sekarang kau berpacaran dengan si bodoh jonghyun ? ucap yeri dengan pandangan jijiknya untuk luhan. Semua murid kelas 2A menatap luhan sinis tidak suka. Luhan merunduk ia melepas genggaman tangan jonghyun kemudian segera menduduki tempat duduknya yang sayang nya sudah di cat dengan cat warna warni dan banyak tulisan kasar yang membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata. Jonghyun mengepalkan tangan nya .

" apa yang kalian lakukan ? ujarnya geram ia menatap semua orang di kelas itu dengan tatapan tajam nya yang berhasil membuat orang-orang itu sedikit ketakutan .

BRAKKK

Kyaaa !

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ? " teriak min joon ketua kelas . jonghyun menggeram kesal ia mengambil kursi di sampingnya kemudian membuangnya ke depan kelas sampai mengenai vas bunga yang ada di meja guru.

Prangg !

Semua murid kelas 2a kalut dan takut dengan jonghyun yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

Luhan terdiam membeku di samping tempat dudukya, ia tidak mempedulikan suara ricuh di kelas nya akibat kelakukan anarkis jonghyun. Ia mencari kyungsoo yang tidak ia lihat dari tadi. Saat seperti ini kemana sahabatnya itu. Yubi teman yang biasa mengobrol denganya juga tidak ada .

" jonghyun ah, berhenti ! kau baru di skor satu bulan yang lalu . jangan membuat masalah lagi". ucapnya sedikit berteriak . jonghyun mendesah pelan ia menatap luhan yang telihat menyedihkan air mata sudah mengenang di wajah cantiknya.

" sial !

Tidak berapa lama kemudian kang seongsaenim memasuki kelas dengan wajah terkejutnya melihat keadaan kelas yang sangat berantakan dengan vas bunga yang tejatuh di lantai dan beberapa bangku yang berada di bukan tempatnya.

" ada apa ini ? siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan di sini ? bentak kangsaem ."

" lee jonghyun saem " . ucap semua murid serempak . kang saem menatap jonghyun wajahnya merah menahan marah.

" lee jonghyun, ikut aku ke ruang guru " . ucap nya geram . jonghyun menghela nafas kasar . ia melirik luhan yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

' diamlah di sini, aku akan segera kembali katakan padaku jika mereka menyakiti mu lagi " . luhan mengangguk ia tidak menyangka jonghyun memiliki sisi seperti ini. Pikirnya jonghyun namja penakut yang sangat bodoh dan konyol .

.

.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di dalam basecamp milik sm prince bersama kai . kai meyuruhnya untuk membolos saja hari ini karena sepertinya kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik .

" kai bagaimana kalau luhan masuk dan tidak menemukan ku di kelas?

" kau sedang kurang sehat kyungsoo ya, lihat tubuhmu panas " . kai menempelkan punggung tangan nya pada kening kyungsoo yang memang sedikit panas .

" bukankah ada jonghyun bersama nya, kau line saja luhan supaya dia tidak cemas mencarimu " .

" arraso " .

' sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat " . kai membaringkan tubuh kyungsoo di kursi panjang yang ada di basecamp nya . " tidurlah " . tidak berapa lama kemudian kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulasnya.

" semoga luhan baik-baik saja" . batin kai entah kenapa perasaan nya jadi tidak enak hari ini .

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, luhan menunggu jonghyun yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari ruang guru. Ia ingin menelpon kyungsoo tapi ia lupa membawa handphone nya .

" aishh, mungkin kyungsoo bersama kai .. tapi jika aku mencarinya kesana (read:kelas 3A) aku akan bertemu dengan sehun " . batinya yang masih belum siap jika bertemu sehun.

" luhan noona"

Luhan segera mendongak mendengar nama nya di panggil . seorang namja dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan baju yang di keluarkan tanpa menggunakan blazer .

Luhan kenal siapa namja itu , suga adik kelas yang merupakan salah satu pengikut dari youngdoo dan namsoon.

" suga ya . weo ?

" hyungnim menyuruhku memanggil mu , Rachel noonim juga ".

Luhan mengangguk. " baiklah kajja " . luhan mengekor dari belakang suga yang berjalan 4 langkah di depannya.

" luhan terus merunduk saat melewati setiap koridor sekolah, karena tatapan jijik dan tidak suka dari kakak kelas, adik kelas maupun teman seangkatannya. Berbagai cacian dan hinaan di lontarkan pada nya. suga yang menyadari itu menoleh melihat luhan yang masih menunduk .

" Jalanlah, aku tidak apa-apa ". Suga menatap luhan khawatir .

" noona ".

'gwaenchana , berjalanlah lebih jauh dari ku. aku tidak mau kau jadi ikut terseret masalah ku nantinya" .

" tapi ". Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum meski senyum nya terlihat aneh karena terlihat sekali di paksakan . suga tidak tau harus apa ia kemudian melangkah sedikit lebih jauh dari luhan.

Kyaaa ! sm prince !

suara teriakan itu membuat luhan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat ke5 sm prince termasuk sehun dan suji berjalan berlawanan arah dengan nya. ia bisa melihat sehun dengan wajah datar nya di sampingnya suji yang terus bergelayut manja di lengan sehun . sehun tidak protes sama sekali membuat mata luhan memanas ingin menangis dengan hati yang sakit terasa di tusuk jarum .

"se-"

Luhan mencoba memanggil sehun untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kemarin . tapi tanpa melihat ke arahnya sehun berjalan melewati luhan seakan luhan memang tidak ada di situ membuat luhan semakin sedih. suji meliriknya ia tersenyum sinis . ke-4 sm prince yang lain menatap luhan sendu .

" apa kau tidak melihatku hun ah " . batin luhan meringis.

Puk

" akh ! " .

luhan memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pelemparan telur dari seorang yeoja yang pernah membully nya dengan kyungsoo dulu . jiyeon, boram dan eunjung tersenyum miring . dengan telur masing-masing di tangan mereka.

puk

puk

puk

luhan menutup wajahnya agar tidak mengenai lemparan yang di berikan secara bertubi-tubi pada nya.

" yaa, dasar jalang kau memang pantas mendapatkan ini "

" Hahahaha .. "semua murid mengelilingi luhan kemudian melepari nya menggunakan telur busuk dan tepung dan juga air kain pel.

" dasar yeoja miskin tidak tau diri "

" uuuuuu "

" dasar gadis jalang beraninya kau menggoda sehun kami, rasakan ini "

" hahahah " .

" kyungie kau di mana ? lirih luhan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Puk

Akh

Darah segar mengalir dari kening nya. mereka bahkan melemparinya dengan batu . sungguh sangat kejam . suga yang ingin menolong luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa .

" diamlah jangan mendekat " . ucapnya . suga kalut dengan cepat ia berlari memanggil youngdoo dan namsoon .

.

.

' kai aku ke kelas saja". Ucap kyungsoo .

' arraso".

Pranggg !

Kai dan kyungsoo terkejut menengar suara kaca pecah yang sangat keras . koridor yang ramai dengan suara pekikan ketakuan dari para yeoja .

" kyaaa !

Prang !

Brak !

" apa yang terjadi ? tanya kyungsoo ia sedikit takut . kai menggeleng.

Permisi, apa yang terjadi di sini ? tanya kai pada seorang yeoja yang telihat ketakutan .

Yeoja tersebut menunjuk kepada seorang namja yang tengah memegang tongkat baseball dengan wajah menyeramkan .

" youngdoo " . kai dan kyungsoo membelalak kan matanya melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah terduduk dengan pakaian basah dan kotor akibat lemparan telur dan tepung yang di lakukan murid sm .

' lu luhan " . gumam kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya .

" luhan ! kyungsoo segera berlari menghampiri luhan di ikuti kai .

' lu !

" jangan menyentuhnya atau ku patahkan tangan mu ". Ucap Rachel yang membuat kyungsoo terdiam membeku . namsoon memakaikan luhan blazernya kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju uks di ikuti jonghyun, suga dan sulli .

" eeonni " . Rachel menatap tajam kearah kyungsoo.

" kau tidak berubah sama sekali, masih penakut dan pengecut yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa "

"eeonni " . cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. ia bisa melihat mata rachael yang menyiratkan kekecewaan pada nya . kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu terulang lagi saat dia kyungsoo dengan sifat penakutknya hanya bisa terdiam menangis melihat luhan dan mari temanya di bully di depan matanya sendiri, karena membelanya.

" aku kecewa pada mu do kyungsoo " .

Deg

Kyungsoo membeku, ia menatap kepergian Rachel dnegan rasa bersalah. Kai yang tidak mengerti pun hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya untuk menenangkan nya.

" pabo " . ujar youngdoo pada kyungsoo saat ia melewati kai dan kyungsoo. Tangisan kyungsoo semakin pecah ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada kai .

" gwaenchana kyungsoo ya ". Ucap kai menenangkan kyungsoo.

" maafkan aku luhannie".

.

.

Suasana kantin semakin ricuh karena kejadian barusan.

" youngdoo dan namsoon benar-benar menyeramkan".

" kasihan sekali xi luhan "

" youngdoo memecahkan kaca jendela dengan tongkat baseball miliknya"

"ckckc, namsoon bahkan melempari anak-anak yang membully luhan dengan pot bunga dan bola baseball nya ".

" benar-benar mengerikan, mencelakai luhan sama saja mencoba cari mati ".

" aku sudah tau itu akan terjadi, mereka memang selalu melindungi luhan dari dulu ".

" dari mana kau tau ?

"aku satu smp dengan mereka luhan,kyungsoo dan youngsoon".

Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya , dadanya terasa sesak sampai ia pikir ia tidak bisa bernafas. Membayangkan Luhan yang di bully membuat tubuhnya lemas. Perasaan bersalah dan khawatir memenuhi nya.

" lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Batinya.

" sehun "

" sehunnie "

Suji terus memanggil sehun yang terdiam melamun sedari tadi.

"Sehunnie ". Panggilnya lagi lebih keras . sehun sedikit tersentak ia menatap tajam pada suji . suji mendadak takut melihat sehun.

" berisik, lepaskan aku " . sehun membuang tangan suji dengan kasar yang masih memeluk lengannya.

' sehun ".

" eonni bisakah kau diam tidak merengek seperti anak kecil " . desis baekhyun yang merasa kesal dengan kelakukan suji dari tadi .

" mwo ? suji melotot tidak percaya dengan ucapan baekhyun .

" baekhyun benar, tidak bisakah kau mengerti sehun sedang dalam keadaan kacau sekarang?" . lanjut chanyeol yang juga jengah dengan kelakuan manja suji.

" kenapa kalian menyalahkan ku? ini semua salah si gadis jalang itu " . sungut suji kesal .

Plak !

" jangan pernah menyebut luhan seperti itu dengan mulut kotor mu itu " . ucap kyungsoo yang baru saja menampar suji . suji memegang pipinya yang memerah .

" kau , berani sekali menamparku gadis sialan ". Suji hendak membalas tamparan kyungsoo tapi dengan cepat kyungsoo segera menarik tangan suji kemudian mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh.

" akh " . semua murid di kantin di buat terkejut dengan kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba kemudian langsung menampar suji. Baekhyun dan tao hanya menganga tidak percaya .

" berani kau menghinanya, aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi padamu ". Kai menatap tajam suji ia sengaja membiarkan kyungsoo menampar suji karena gadi situ memang berhak mendapatkannya.

Suji memegang pipinya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kantin. "dasar yeoja sialan".

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan luhan kyungsoo ya, apa kita tidak bisa melihatnya . aku sangat khawatir ". Ungkap baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah . kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Rachel eonni melarangku untuk bertemu dengan nya ". Lirihnya .

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandanganya, mencari seseorang. Mereka semua sm prince, baekhyun dan tao sekarang berada di basecamp mereka. Dia tidak melihat sehun daru tadi.

' di mana sehun sunbae ? tanya kyungsoo. Semua menggeleng tidak tau semenjak pergi dari kantin tadi mereka tidak melihat sehun lagi .

.

.

" kerja bagus, yeoja tidak tau diri itu memang pantas mendapatkan nya". suji menyunggingkan senyum licik nya. ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin wastafel . ia menatap ke tiga gadis yang berada di sampingnya .

" eonni, kami melakukan nya karena ingin balas dendam pada nya juga. Aku dari dulu sangat membencinya". Ujar jiyeon di angguki oleh boram dan eunjung.

" baguslah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi ". Ucapnya . tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja dengan dengan wajah dinginnya mendengarnya dari awal. Yoo Rachel mengepalkan tangan nya. " kau bermain dengan orang yang salah berensek ". Umpatnya . kemudian segera pergi .

" yeobseo sulli ah, aku sudah mengirimu pesan . kau harus bisa mendapatkan semua barang yang tertulis di pesan itu arraso " .

Pip

Rachel segera menuju uks menemani luhan, pikirnya luhan mungkin sudah sadar dari pingsan nya. yaa, saat memasuki uks luhan tiba-tiba pingsan membuat Rachel, sulli, suga dan namsoon panik. Syukurlah tadi ada sunny salah satu petugas kesehatan yang membantu mereka.

" kau kemana saja ? tanya namsoon yang melihat Rachel baru saja masuk ke uks . Rachel menatap luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di sampingnya ada jonghyun yg duduk.

" aku baru saja dari toilet, apa luhan belum bangun dari pingsanya dari tadi ? Rachel berjalan mendekat kemudian menyuruh jonghyun untuk segera pindah tempat duduk. jonghyun sedikit merenggut kemudian berdiri di samping youngdoo yang memainkan ponselnya.

" tadi dia bangun sebentar, tapi tidur lagi efek dari obat yang di berikan suster pendek tadi " . ujar namsoon membuat suster yang di maksud itu mendelik ke arahnya.

" siapa yang kau sebut suster pendek ? ucap suster atau sering di panggil sunny itu dengan mata melotot yang terlihat lebih menggemaskan di bandingkan di sebut menyeramkan.

"noona tidak bisakah noona mengabaikan nya saja, lagi pula namsoon benar noona kan memang pendek ". Sunny melototkan matanya .

Pletak .dengan sedikit berjijit karena perbedaan tinggi sunny memukul kepala youngdoo dengan keras . jonghyun bergidik ngeri . eughhh pasti menyakitkan suaranya saja keras sekali . batinnya ikut menringis melihat youngdoo yang tampak kesakitan.

" kalian tidak ingat siapa membantu kalian membolos dan selalu mengobati wajah babak belur kalian huh ? . ucapnya kesal .

" oke, kami minta maaf ". Rachel memutar bola matanya malas . ia kemudian menatap wajah damai luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Ia teringat dengan kyungsoo " apa aku terlalu keras pada nya ".

.

.

Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang uks, ingin sekali ia masuk melihat yeoja yang amat ia cintai itu. " apakah kau baik-baik saja luhannie". Ia menyesal tidak mendengar penjelasan luhan terlebih dahulu, luhan tidak mungkin berselingkuh darinya seharusnya ia tau itu luhan hanya mencintainya seorang. sekarang akibat perasaan cemburunya itu luhan terluka karena nya.

" pabo, kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya . kenapa malah kau yang membuat nya terluka ". Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi . sehun terduduk merutuki dirinya yang memiliki sifat pencemburu tingkat akut.

" maafkan aku luhannie, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu dengan mu ". Untuk pertama kalinya sehun meneteskan air matanya karena seorang yeoja yang sangat ia cintai xi luhan, yeoja yang telah merubahnya dari sosok sehun yang dingin dan kaku menjadi sehun yang penyayang dan lembut. Yeoja yang telah mencairkan hati sehun yang sedingin es kutub utara.

" kau benar-benar menyedihkan " . sehun tersentak mendengar suara berat dari seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya dengan tongkat baseball yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

" aku tidak menyangka xiao lu kami menyukai namja cengeng dan pengecut seperti mu ". Ucapnya menyindir sehun. sehun menundukan kepalanya ia tidak menyangkal yang di katakan youngdoo memang benar dia hanya namja pengecut yang tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya sendiri.

Youngdoo mendengeus kesal, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sehun yang kembali mengalirkan air matanya.

" yaa, aku benar-benar pengecut ". Lirihnya .

.

.

Rachel menatap tajam empat yeoja yang tengah berjalan sambil bercerita dan bercanda itu.

Sulli ya, kau membawa semua barang yang kuberitau tadi kan ? tanya nya pada sulli yang berdiri di sampingnya .

" tentu saja ".

" baiklah, saatnya memberi pelajaran pada mereka ". Sulli mengangguk semangat sebuah seringaian yang sangat mengerikan menghiasi wajah cantik keduanya. Mereka sudah mirip seperti seorang psyco saat ini.

Bugh

Tanpa ragu, Rachel menendang dada suji yang membuatnya langsung tersungkur . ke-tiga yeoja yang bersama suji memekik kaget . sulli menarik rambut jiyeon dan eunjung dengan brutal . kemudian menghempaskan kedua nya ke sisi tembok . sampai membuat suara bedebum yang sangat keras.

" apa yang kalian lakukan ? teriak suji marah . Rachel menarik rambut boram kemudian menyeretnya ia juga menarik rambut suji .

" kalian bermain dengan orang yang salah sayang ". Rachel menarik tangkuk suji untuk melihat ke matanya. suji sudah berlinang air mata saking takutnya. Sementara sulli sibuk memukul menjambak ke-3 yeoja yang lain.

" berani sekali kau membuat luhan kami terluka sampai dia pingsan ".

" kau harus menerima balasan nya ". Rachel menarik rambut suji kemudian menampar nya sampai sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah .

" kau tidak tau sedang berurusan dengan siapa huh, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk berhenti melakukan hal ini lagi, tapi sayangnya kau telah memancingku ". Ujar Rachel memainkan rambut suji.

Rachel menjambak rambut suji lagi sampai merontokan sedikit rambutnya. Suji hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" kenapa harus di tahan, menangislah sayang ". Rachel tersenyum mengerikan.

" eonni " panggil sulli . ia menatap ke tiga yeoja di depannya yang sudah sangat berantakan dengan rambut yang banyak rontok karena ia menjambaknya sangat kuat tadi, wajah memerah sedikit membiru dan beberapa sedikit noda darah di setiap sudut bibir mereka. Sulli benar-benar memukul mereka dengan keras. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan suji.

" apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini " . tanya nya mengangkat keresek hitam di tangan nya.

Suasana koridor yang sepi membuat sulli dan Rachel tidak takut dengan aksi kejam mereka. sekarang memang memasuki waktu belajar dan kebetulan mereka berada di lorong sekolah lantai 1 yang hanya untuk ruang lab saja .

Rachel mengabil telur yang sulli bawa . ia kemudian melemparnya tepat di wajah ke -4 yeoja yang saat ini tengah duduk tidak berdaya sambil menangis.

Kyaaa !

suara teriakan dari seorang yeoja membuat Rachel menghentikan aksinya. Ia menoleh melihat baekhyun dan tao yang gemetaran . tidak lama setelah itu 5 namja yang merupakan sm prince datang yang tidak kalah terkejutnya saat ia melihat empat yeoja yang terlihat berantakan setelah di pukul habis-habisan.

Suho membelalakan mata nya melihat suji yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan rambut yang telah basah di lempari telur dan jangan lupa wajah nya yang memar dan rambut rontok di sisinya, sama halnya dengan ketiga yeoja di sampingnya.

" yoo Rachel apa yang kau lakukan ? teriak suho geram .ia berjalan ingin membantu suji bagaimanapun juga suji adalah sahabatnya dari kecil.

Plak

Akh !

Suho mengelus tangan nya yang menampilkan bercak kemerahan karena tiba-tiba saja namsoon melempari tangan nya menggunakan bola baseball miliknya yang selalu ia bawa .

" berani kau menolong gadis ini, aku yakin kau tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya". Desisnya tajam . sontak membuat suho terdiam membeku . nyali nya menciut .

" omo, hyungnim dia yeoja yang telah membully luhan dan kyungsoo waktu itu ". Ucap jonghyun yang melihat jiyeon, boram, dan eunjung.

Kai yang mendengar itu menatap ketiga yeoja yang tengah merunduk ketakutan itu dengan tajam. Kai jadi teringat saat wajah kyungsoo yang memar saat datang ke pesta ulang tahun minseok dulu. " jadi ini penyebabnya ".

Youngdoo menatap ketiga yeoja itu. ia mengangkat dagu jiyeon dengan tongkat baseball miliknya. Membuat jiyeon mendongak dan menatap wajah youngdoo yang sangat menyeramkan . ia menggeleng memohon untuk tidak menyakitinya.

" nyali kalian besar juga ternyata, aku sudah memperingatkan mu untuk berhenti mengganggu luhan atupun kyungsoo . waktu itu aku membiarkan mu karena tidak tega melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sangat ketakutan . aku juga tidak mau luhan menghabisi ku ".

Tubuh jiyeon bergetar keras.

" lihat, tubuhmu langsung bergetar seperti itu, ketakutan huh ? kalau takut kenapa kau malah membuat masalah lagi dengan kami ?

" Yoo Rachel , siapa yeoja itu ?" tanya namsoon menunjuk suji dengan dagunya.

" dia dalang dari semua pembullyan luhan ". Ucapnya menatap tajam suji yang membuat suji bergetar takut.

Semua yang mendengar itu terbelalak mereka menatap suji yang menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah takut.

Suho dan kris yang selama ini merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil tidak menyangka dengan kelakuan suji yang sangat berbeda dari suji yang mereka tau.

" mwo "

Deg

Tubuh suji menegang, ia mengangkat kepalanya di sana sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di situ menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka , kecewa , marah , ia tidak bisa mendiskripsikan nya.

" se sehun " . ucap nya ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sekelilingnya ia ingat tadi ia tertidur karena meminum obat yang sunny berikan. Ia sedikit meringis memegang kepalanya yang yang di perban karena lemparan batu dan telur tadi .

" kau sudah bangun ". Sunny membatu luhan duduk . luhan mengedarkan pandangan nya tidak ada orang . " kemana mereka semua? Ia kemudian melihat jam dinding . " ahh, ini sudah masuk jam k 4 . batinnya.

" istirahatlah, tubuh mu masih lemah. Lihat tubuh mu banyak memarnya karena lemparan telur dan batu tadi. mereka benar-benar kejam , aku tidak habis pikir apa yang orangtua mereka pikirkan jika melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka yang sangat anarkis itu.

Luhan menunduk menatap seragamnya yang kini sudah berganti menjadi baju olahraga. Bayangan sehun tadi melintasi pikiranya. " sehun "

Tes

Tubuh luhan mulai bergetar, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan tumpah begitu saja . sunny menatap luhan iba. Ia kemudian memeluk luhan . mengelus punggung yeoja itu memberinya ketenangan.

" uljima, luhan ah ".

Hiks hiks . bukan nya semakin tenang . tangisan luhan semakin pecah . sunny semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya, membiarkan luhan meluapkan kesedihannya .

Cklek

"Luhannie "

Luhan melepas pelukan nya pada sunny ia menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan sedihnya.

"kyungi"

Kyungsoo berjalam mendekati luhan, sunny yang mengerti pun meninggalkan mereka berdua .

" maafkan aku". Kyungsoo menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah luhan.

" kenapa minta maaf, kau tidak salah ". Luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo menggemgamnya . kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya . ia melihat luhan tersenyum padanya.

Grepp

" maafkan aku hiks , seharusnya aku tadi tidak membolos " . tangis kyungsoo pecah ia memeluk luhan dengan erat .

" aku sudah tidak apa-apa, uljima ". Luhan mengelus kepala kyungsoo dengan sayang.

" kepala mu di perban, apa nya yang tidak apa-apa. Rachel eonni melarangku untuk menemuimu membuatku semakin tersiksa hiks hiks ". Luhan tersenyum . dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

" gwaenchana, uljima kau membuat ku semakin sedih kyungsoo ah ". Kyungsoo melepas pelukan nya menatap wajah luhan yang basah karena menangis dari tadi.

" maafkan aku '. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata luhan . ia tersenyum membuat luhan juga ikut tersenyum karena nya.

" aku yakin kalian pasti akan kembali lagi, jangan khawatir ". Ucapnya mengelus kepala luhan. Luhan mengangguk . '" aku harap begitu ". Ujar nya lirih .

" aku mengirim pesan lewat line pada mu, apa kau tidak melihatnya ? tanya kyungsoo . luhan menggeleng. " aku lupa membawa handphone ku ". Kyungsoo terdiam ia memperhatikan wajah luhan yang masih murung.

" jangan bersedih, aku yakin sehun sunbae masih mencintaimu dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu begitu saja, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? tanya kyungsoo .

luhan mendesah pelan ia kemudian menceritakan mulai dari kwangmin yang menelpon nya untuk segera datang ke xoxo high school sampai ia tidak bisa berjalan karena terlalu lelah berlari sampai membuat kaki nya lecet dan mati rasa.

" taeyong menggendongku sampai di depan rumah, tiba-tiba saja ada sehun yang kemudian langsung memukul tayeong aku sangat khawatir karena penyakit taeyong yang kambuh saat dia berkelahi sebelumnya".

" aku mencoba menghentikan sehun, tapi karena kekuatannya terlalu besar aku terjatuh ke belakang, dan taeyong sangat marah . ia memukul sehun lagi sampai suji datang membantu sehun, aku ingin menjelaskan semua nya kalau sehun salah paham dengan taeyong tapi dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ku ".

Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Ia jadi kesal dengan sehun . " dasar ! rasa cemberunya sudah berada di tingkat akut, dia bahkan cemburu pada adik kandung mu sendiri sulit di percaya ".

" aku harus bagaimana kyungie ? aku ingin menjelaskan nya tadi . tapi dia bahkan tidak mau menatap ku dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja ".

" kau tenang saja, pasti ada jalan. Kesalahpahaman kecil ini efek nya besar sekali . fans nya sehun sunbae benar-benar keterlaluan pada mu ".

Drrt drrt

Kyungsoo merogoh ponsel nya . terdapat 1 pesan dari ..

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. ia langsung membuka pesan itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia .

Gawat ! batinnya.

 **From: taeyongie**

 **Noona, tolong beritau lu noona aku sudah berada di koridor lantai 1 . aku tidak mau melihat lu noona bersedih lagi karena kekasihnya itu. Aku datang untuk menjelas kan semuanya pada nya hari ini.**

" lu , kau diam dulu di sini aku akan membeli minuman dulu ne ". Ucap kyungsoo berbohong jika luhan sampa taeyong bertemu sekarang bisa gawat .

Luhan hanya mengangguk tidak merasa curiga sama sekali . " mmm, belikan aku bubble tea"

" arraso ". Grom aku pergi dulu ne ". Kyungsoo segera keluar dari uks ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk bisa menemui kemudian menyuruh nya segera pulang kalau dia sampai tau apa yang terjadi pada noona nya bisa lebih gawat .

.

.

.

' apa itu benar suji ya ? tanya sehun dengan nada dingin nya .

Suji tidak berani menjawab ia hanya terdiam ketakutan .

Puk

Akh

Rachel melemparkan satu telur lagi tepat di kepala suji. Semua yang melihatnya melotot takut.

Sehun terkejut , ia sedikit kasian melihat suji yang kesakitan dan ketakutan karena ulah Rachel belum lagi youngdoo dan namsoon tidak berhenti menatap nya dengan tajam seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

" yoo Rachel, hentikan ini sudah keterlaluan ". Ucap kris memberanikan diri ia tidak tahan melihat suji yang bergetar ketakutan meski dia masih marah karena suji merupakan dalang dari pembullyan luhan.

" jangan berani membelanya ". Desis namsoon tajam ia menatap kris yang terlihat sedikit pucat karena tatapan tajam dari namsoon dan youngdoo.

" lebih keterlaluan mana di bandingkan luhan yang di lempari telur oleh semua fans tidak berguna kalian yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu ". Sindir sulli . yang sakit hati melihat luhan adik kesayangan nya terluka.

Puk

Puk

Puk

Byurrrrr !

Sulli mengguyur tubuh ke4 gadis itu dengan air pel yang ia bawa tadi .

" haruskah aku melempar kalian menggunakan batu seperti yang kalian lakukan pada luhan ".

Deg

Hati sehun serasa di remas mendengar luhan nya di lempari bahkan menggunakan batu .

Ke-4 yeoja itu bergidik ngeri tubuh mereka gemetar hebat saking takutnya.

Rachel menarik lengan suji dan boram .

Plak

Plak

Baekhyun dan tao memeluk kekasih mereka, ini pertama kali nya mereka melihat tindakan kekerasan di depan mereka sendiri.

Hanya dua orang saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan luhan yang di bully oleh fans sehun yang sangat banyak itu . batin mereka yang melihat suji, jiyeon, boram dan eunjung di pukul habis-habis an oelh sulli dan Rachel .

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam membeku melihat kejadian di depan mereka. menolong pun percuma mereka tidak sanggup untuk melawan ada youngdoo , namsoon, dan jonghyun preman sekolah yang tidak ada tandingan nya. mereka juga tidak mau mngambil resiko karena melawan.

" kalian memang pantas mendapatkan nya luhan sampai pingsan selama 2 jam akibat ulah kalian ". Geram sulli . sehun yang mendengar itu semakin merasa sakit di hatinya .

" apa maksud mu noona ? pertanyaan yang terlontar dari seorang namja yang baru saja muncul membuat aksi Rachel dan sulli terhenti.

" oh tidak lagi ". Gumam jonghyun yang melotot takut melihat taeyong berdiri di sana tidak jauh dari mereka dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi nya.

" yongie ya !

Kyungsoo datang dengan nafas tersengal ia langsung menarik tangan taeyong. Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya melihat namja yang membuatnya dan luhan bertengkar .

" lepaskan aku noona ". Taeyong menghempaskan tangan kyungsoo . kai yang melihat itu jadi geram sendiri. ia menarik kyungsoo ke sampingnya. yang lain hanya terdiam tidak mengerti tidak mengenal namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan seragam yang berbeda terlihat sekali dia bukan murid sm .

" taeyong ah " . panggil kyungsoo lembut .

" hyung, uri noona eodiseo ?

Youngdoo dan namsoon saling menatap satu sama lain." Luhan baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu cemas".

" aku bilang di mana noona ku ? teriak taeyong marah .

" taeyong ah, aku mohon kali ini sebaiknya kau pulang dulu . jam pulang masih lama luhan berada di kelas ". Bohong kyungsoo.

" noona pikir berapa tahun aku mengenal mu. Aku tau kau sedang berbohong ". Desis nya tajam.

Taeyong menatap 4 yeoja yang yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu. ia kemudian menatap sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya juga menatap nya dengan tajam.

" jika terjadi sesuatu pada noona ku karena kau ". Taeyong menunjuk sehun .

" aku janji tidak akan membiarkan mu bisa bertemu dengan noona ku lagi " . ancamnya kemudian mengikuti kyungsoo yang menariknya pergi di ikuti sulli, Rachel, youngdoo dan namsoon.

Deg

Sehun terdiam membeku . rasanya jantung nya baru saja di cabut keluar dengan paksa dari tempatnya. Perasaan takut kehilangan luhan memenuhi otaknya.

" dia adik kandung luhan jika kalian ingin tau, dan dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari youngdoo dan namsoon, dia terlalu menyayangi noona nya aku harap kalian mengerti kenapa dia sampai bersikap seperti itu ". Ujar jonghyun kemudian melenggang pergi mengikuti yang lain.

Brukkk

Sehun terjatuh dengan sigap suho segera membantu sehun .

Sehun masih terdiam membeku dengan tatapan kosong nya . kesalahpahaman sekecil itu bahkan bisa membuatnya tidak bisa kembali bahkan mungkin bertemu dengan luhan lagi . ucapan taeyong tadi bukan main-main, ia tau itu terlihat jelas dari mata taeyong yang berkilat marah.

Suji menatap sehun yang jiwa nya seperti sudah mengilang karena ulahnya, karena obsesinya untuk memiliki sehun, dia berhasil membuat sehun menjadi terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu.

' maafkan aku sehun " .

TBC

Yehet , bentar lagi ff ini akan tamat .

Di sini hunhan belum baikan atau mungkin gk bakalan baikan /hihihi ketawa evil.

Jadi tetep tunggu aja ya ..

Yang belum review, review ya biar aku tambah semangat ngelanjutin ff nya .

Buat fifioluluge , maaf yak aku belum bisa buat hunhan baikan di chapter ini hihiihi ..

Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin, kemarin banyak kata-kata yang hilang sama penulisan nya berantakan banget. Aku jadi malu T_T .

Aku gk edit dulu soalnya. Mian-mian /bow

Oke see you next chapter !

Jangan lupa review lagi yaa. Yang selalu review , favorit sma follow ff aku makasi banyak aku sayang kalian ^_^

Anyeong !

520~

Yoyo974


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc, typo bertebaran , newbie ! DLDR.**

sebelum nya aku mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang , soalnya laptop ku rusak dan harus di install ulang, mian/bow.

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan buat reader semua.

Xoxo

Happy reading ^_^

suara music mengalun dengan indah mengiringi gerakan seorang namja putih pucat dengan rambut hitam legam yang terlihat sudah sangat basah akibat aktivitas dance nya semenjak 5 jam yang lalu. keringat bercucuran membasahi setiap lekuk tebuh nya membuatnya terlihat sexy .

namja itu, sehun terus melakukan berbagai gerakan dance yang sesuai dengan irama lagu yang sedang mengalun indah di ruang dance milik sahabat sekaligus hyung nya lee donghae.

"kau bisa pingsan jika tidak istirahat sama sekali sehun ah, berhentilah ! ini sudah hampir 6 jam dan kau tidak istirahat sedikit pun ". donghae namja itu menatap sehun khawatir .

sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataan donghae dengan tetap melanjutkan dance nya.

" aku tidak tau seberapa berat masalah mu, tapi dengan menari seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu sangat tidak baik terutama untuk tubuhmu . apa aku perlu memberitau yoona tentang hal ini ?".

sehun menghentikan gerakan dance nya, ia menatap hyung nya tajam . donghae mendesah pelan ia lalu menghampiri sehun merangkulnya.

" ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya, seminggu ini kau menjadi bukan sehun yang selama ini aku kenal" . donghae menatap sehun yang kini sudah menundukan wajahnya.

" aku tidak apa-apa"

" bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak apa-apa sedangkan kau terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja ". ujar donghae dengan nada sedikit tinggi. ia kesal melihat sehun yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. kulitnya yang memang putih pucat semakin pucat , tubuh kurus dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya seperti panda, membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

sehun menatap donghae dengan pandangan kosong . "aku bukan namja yang baik". lirih sehun . donghae menghela nafas nya. ia tidak tau masalah apa yang membuat teman yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu sehingga membuatnya jadi terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini .

" berceritalah, hyung akan membantu mu sebisa mungkin untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu".

donghae tersenyum meyakinkan sehun. Sehun menatap hyungnya dengan mata sayu.

"nee"

.

.

.

.

.

luhan mendesah pelan, ini sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu. luka yang ia dapat kemarin sudah sembuh.

"ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari luka-luka yang aku dapat di tubuhku". lirihnya sambil meremas kuat dadanya.

"hun ah"

taeyong menatap sedih noona nya. luhan terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia jadi sering melamun belakangan ini . "apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa noona begitu mencintai namja itu".batinya.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja keluar dari supermarket, karena tidak tahan melihat sang noona. taeyong memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar . dia masuk ke sebuah supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya sekedar mencari minuman dan snack untuk di jadikan cemilan saat di rumah nanti.

"taeyongie".

merasa ada yang menyebut nama menghentikan langkahnya memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"ahjumma". ujarnya ragu mencoba mengingat wajah yeoja paruh baya yang telah ia tolong dulu.

"iya, ini aku. ternyata benar kau taeyong . ahjumma sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu dari kemarin-kemarin". Ahjuma tersebut bertepuk tangan kecil .

"ahh, nee ". taeyong menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi merasa canggung tiba-tiba.

"karena sudah bertemu, kajja ahjumma traktir makan siang kebetulan ahjumma juga sedang bersama suami ahjumma, nanti ahjumma kenalkan". ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan kiri taeyong. taeyong hanya mengangguk kaku mengikuti ahjumaa yang pernah ia tolong itu.

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran bintang lima yang memang tidak jauh dari supermarket tadi . taeyong sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena pakaian yang ia gunakan terlalu biasa untuk masuk ke restoran mahal seperti ini. apalagi tatapan para pelayan dan securiy yang melihatnya .

"yeobo". ahjumma tersebut menarik tangan taeyong untuk mendekati sebuah meja yang sudah ada namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal melekat pada tubuhnya .

"kau kemana saja? tanya namja paruh baya tersebut. Setelah taeyong dan ahjumma tersebut mendekat . ia mengangkat alis nya bingung melihat seorang anak remaja yang di gandeng istrinya.

"hayong ah, siapa yang bersama mu itu ? tanya nya melihat taeyong yang masih terdiam kaku.

"ahh, dia anak yang aku ceritakan waktu itu yang pernah menolongku, duduk lah taeyong ah". Taeyong mengangguk lalu menundukan pantat nya di kursi tepat di depan kedua orangtua tersebut.

"ahh, benarkah "

''nee, anyeonghaseo xi taeyong imnida". ucap taeyong memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"xi ? kalau ku perhatikan kau mirip dengan teman lama ku xi qiangjin ". ucap jaewon istri hayong.

"ahh, kau benar dia mirip qianjin gege . saat pertama kali melihatnya aku juga merasa familiar dengan wajah taeyong". ujar hayong semangat.

"itu nama baba ku". gumam taeyong ia menatap pasangan suami-istri di depan nya.

"omo, jadi kau benar anak qiangjin ge ? tanya hayong, taeyong mengangguk ragu.

"nee, babaku bernama xi qiangjin dan mama ku xi qian". jawab taeyong .

"kau memang benar anak sahabatku, sekarang kau sudah besar terahir kali kami berkunjung ke rumah kalian di beijing kau masih berumur 3 tahun, ya kan yeobo ". ucap jaewon pada istrinya. hayong mengangguk.

"aku tidak menyangka. sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu orangtua mu, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang ? tanya jaewon lagi. taeyong menunduk wajahnya terlihat sedih. hayong dan jaewon menatap satu sama lain.

''gwaenchana taeyongie ? tanya hayong menepuk pundak taeyong pelan.

"gwaenchana, mama dan baba sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu ". lrihnya membuat sepasang suami-istri itu terkejut . mereka jadi merasa bersalah pada taeyong yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"maafkan kami nak, kami tidak tau". hayong mengelus punggung taeyong .

"ahh, nee gwaenchana . taeyong tersenyum meyakinkan sepasang suami-istri tersebut. Selanjutnya di isi dengan obrolan-onrolan kecil tentang taeyong saat kecil dan juga kedua noona nya.

.

.

.

"kau dari mana saja yongie ? tanya luhan yang melihat taeyong baru saja masuk .

"mencari udara segar, sekalian membeli ini ". jawab nya sambil mengangkat kresek putih berisi cemilan. luhan mengangguk.

"ohh ya tadi aku bertemu dengan teman lama baba ".

"teman, nugu ? . tanya luhan ia mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya.

"nama nya oh jaewon dia teman baba saat kuliah dulu di seoul university, apa noona mengingatnya ? mereka bilang sering bermain ke rumah dulu mereka juga mengingat noona dan tae noona ". ucap taeyong menatap luhan . luhan terlihat berfikir .

"noona tidak ingat, kau tau sendiri noona kan mudah lupa. tae eonni mungkin masih mengingatnya".

"benar juga".

cklek

taeyong dan luhan segera menoleh ke arah pintu. taeyon dengan wajah lelahnya memasuki rumah ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa .

luhan segera beranjak ke dapur mengambilkan air minum untuk sang kakak, sedangkan taeyong ia memijit lengan taeyon .

"noona, pasti sangat lelah ". ucap nya dengan tangan masih memijit lengan taeyon kemudian beralih ke bahunya.

"eonni minumlah". Taeyon mengambil minuman yang di berikan luhan . ia langsung meneguk minuman tersebut sampai habis .

"libur semester nanti kita akan ke beijing". ucap taeyon membuat kedua adiknya terbelalak kaget .

"eonni kau serius ? luhan menatap sang kakak masih dengan wajah kaget nya. taeyon mengangguk tersenyum melihat kedua dongsaengnya.

"tentu saja, ini sudah 5 tahun dan kita tidak pernah pergi ke makam baba dan mama lagi, aku merindukan mereka". gumam nya sedih .

grepp

"gomawo noona, aku benar-benar senang akhirnya hari ini datang juga ". ujar taeyong senang .

"eonni ". taeyon melebarkan tangan nya . luhan segera memeluk taeyon jadilah taeyon berada di tengah dengan luhan yang memeluk nya dari depan dan taeyong dari belakang.

"saranghae eonni/noona".

"nado saranghaeyo".

.

.

.

.

.

luhan menatap namja yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya dengan gelisah. luhan berfikir sebaiknya ia berhenti bekerja saja dari pada harus cuti selama 2 minggu . lagi pula ia merasa tidak enak harus cuti selama itu, mengingat dia akan ke beijing dan berada di sana selama 2 minggu penuh .

"aishh ottokhe ". luhan menggigit jari nya pertanda ia sedang gugup.

"emmm, oppa ". yaa luhan memang memanggil bos nya dengan sebutan oppa termasuk pegawai yang lain .

"ohh, luhan ada apa ? tanya nya ramah dengan senyum manis .

"aku .. aku ". luhan bergerak gelisah membuat namja yang merupakan bos nya tersebut berjengit heran.

"kau baik luhan ah ? tanya nya .

luhan mengangguk. " oppa, aku rasa aku akan berhenti bekerja ". ucap luhan pelan.

shim changmin namja tersebut berjengit kaget ." apa maksud mu luhan ah, apa terjadi sesuatu ?

"aku akan ke beijing, dan tidak mungkin aku minta cuti 2 minggu pada mu oppa, itu terlalu lama aku merasa tidak enak". changmin menghela nafas pelan. ia memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening.

"tidak, kau tetap akan bekerja di sini, aku akan mengijinkan mu cuti selama 2 minggu . kau adalah pegawai setia ku yang paling rajin bagaimana mungkin aku membirkan mu berhenti bekerja di tempatku". ucap changmin membuat luhan tersenyum senang.

"jeongmal ? tanya nya antusias .

" tentu saja, jika kau ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan ku arraso, aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai dongsaeng ku ".

"nee,gomawo oppa. kalau begitu aku pergi mengantarkan pesanan ini dulu".

"emm, hati-hati ne".

"nee, oppa".

.

.

.

luhan menatap gedung di depan nya. lalu melihat kertas kecil di tangannya . ini adalah pesanan terahir yang harus ia antarkan hari ini. Selanjutnya ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat karena dia tidak memilki jam kerja di kamong kafe hari ini.

"bukankah ini gedung tempat sehun biasa berlatih dance". Gumam luhan . mendadak ia jadi gelisah dan gugup . "bagaimana jika sehun ada di sana ?. batin nya lagi.

Setelah berperang batin selama 5 menit luhan melangkahkan kaki mungil nya memasuki gedung tersebut .

"semoga yang memesan bukan sehun ". Ia jadi teringat dulu sehun pernah memesan 2 kotak ayam goreng tapi hanya memakan nya sedikit karena sebenar nya sehun hanya ingin bertemu dengan luhan waktu itu, membeli ayam goreng hanya alasan nya saja.

luhan berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan studio di depan pintu nya. Luhan menarik nafas perlahan menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melanda nya.

"pabo bagaimana bisa aku lupa tempat ini, aish seharusnya aku suruh suga saja tadi". Ucapnya memukul kepala nya sendiri .

"pabo pabo …"

Grep

"Ehh? ".Luhan tersentak karena pergelangan tangan nya tiba-tiba saja di genggam seseorang. Sebenarnya orang tersebut hanya ingin menghentikan luhan yang terus memukul kepala nya sendiri .

"kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri" . lirih orang tersebut.

Deg

Tidak, kenapa suara itu. luhan membeku sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak mendengar suara husky milik seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan . lama mereka terdiam luhan masih tidak mau memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap nya masih di genggam sehun .

Cklek

"ooo, pesanan nya sudah datang . kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu ? sehun apa yang kau lakukan kenapa tidak segera mengambil pesanan nya?. Donghae namja tersebut menatap sehun dan luhan bergantian. Mereka berdua masih diam dalam posisi sehun masih memegang tangan luhan .

Donghae menatap tangan luhan yang masih di genggam sehun. Luhan segera tersadar kemudian menarik tangan nya .

"maaf, semua nya 20,500 won ". Donghae segera mengeluarkan dompet nya masih dengan hati penasaran .

"gromm, saya pamit dulu . selamat menikmati ". Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya kemudian segera pergi menjauh dari situ. Sehun menatap kepergian luhan dengan wajah sendu.

"kenapa hanya diam saja, ayo masuk ".

"..'

"weo ? kau mengenalnya tau dia yeoja yang kau sukai itu? Tanya donghae terkejut . ia menatap luhan yang sudah mulai tidak terlihat lagi.

"mian hyung, aku rasa aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini". Setelah itu sehun berlari mengabaikan teriakan donghae yang memintanya kembali.

"sudahlah, semoga kau bisa kembali bersama gadis mu hun ah". Ucapnya .

.

.

.

Sehun terus berlari berharap luhan masih berada tidak jauh dari gedung tempatnya biasa latihan dance .

"kau di mana lu ? . sehun menggerutu kesal seharusnya ia mencegah luhan untuk tidak pergi tadi.

Sementara itu luhan tengah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk menahan sesuatu yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"hun ah, bogoshipo". Lirih nya sambil menyeka sedikit air mata nya yang baru jatuh.

"seharusnya aku tidak segera pergi tadi, seharusnya aku menjelaskan kejadian yg salah paham waktu itu, pabo ". Luhan kembali memukul kepala nya . air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan sudah membasahi kedua pipi nya.

Grepp

"kenapa kau suka sekali menyakiti dirimu sendiri". Luhan terdiam ia mendongak tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan menatap tepat kearah mata sehun yang memandangnya khawatir.

Setelah mencari luhan di sekitar gedung yang hasilnya nihil, sehun mencari luhan ke tempat pemeberhentian bus yang memang berada tidak jauh dari gedung tersebut. Dan benar saja ia melihat luhan yang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan bahu sedikit bergetar ia tau luhan pasti sedang menangis . dan itu mungkin karena ulahnya membuat sehun menjadi semakin bersalah .

"hun ah".

srett

Sehun menarik tangan luhan yang ia genggam membawa tubuh kecil luhan ke pelukan nya.

"Maafkan aku "

"hiks sehun ". Isakan luhan semakin keras membuat sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"ku mohon berhenti"

"hiks sehun". Luhan terus menangis mencengkram kemeja sehun . setelah beberapa menit setelah nya luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"ku mohon berhenti lu, uljima ".

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi luhan menghapus air mata nya yang terus mengalir membuat hati sehun seakan teriris melihatnya.

Isakan luhan perlahan berhenti ia menundukan wajahnya, enggan melihat sehun ia merasa malu sekali karena sehun melihatnya nangis sperti itu . wajahku pasti terlihat jelek tadi aishh pabo. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"lu"

".."

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, perlahan ia mengangkat dagu luhan untuk menatap nya . luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menolak untuk menatap sehun.

"lu, maafkan aku. Aku namja yang pengecut . aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik aku membuatmu terluka, aku benar-benar namja yang jahat". Ujar sehun panjang lebar, ia menatap sedih luhan yang masih menolak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"yaa, kau jahat oh sehun". Luhan berujar pelan. hati sehun serasa di remas mendengar ucapan luhan barusan. Sehun sadar dia memang jahat telah membuat hati bahkan tubuh luhan terluka karena nya.

"kau juga pengecut". Ucapnya lagi luhan memukul tubuh sehun dengan kepalan tangan nya yang kecil .

"yaa, aku benar-benar pengecut".lirih sehun.

sehun tetap diam membiarkan luhan memukulnya sepuasnya sampai ia merasa lebih baik. Di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang luhan terima waktu itu pukulan luhan untuknya saat ini tidak ada apa-apa nya sama sekali.

"pabo hiks "

"kenapa kau menghilang saja, aku terus mencarimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah muncul ? bogoshipo " . lirih luhan . sehun semakin merasa sakit di hatinya mendengar ucapan luhan.

"apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hun ah ?

Deg

"lu, apa yang kau katakan". Sehun memucat ia menggeleng keras . tangan nya memegang pundak luhan meremsnya sedikit . ia tidak menyangka kata itu akan keluar dari mulut luhan. Kata-kata itu membuat persendian nya lemas seketika.

" lu, bagaiaman bisa kau berkata seperti itu, aku sangat mencintai mu. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulut luhan.

Tes

Luhan mendongak ia terkejut melihat sehun yang meneteskan air mata . sehun menangis di depan nya. Biarlah sehun di katakan cengeng tapi ia sudah tidak peduli.

"kenapa kau menangis? Luhan menyentuh pipi sehun yang sudah basah karena air matanya. "Aku sudah cukup sakit karena tidak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Jangan membuat hati ku tambah sakit karena melihatmu menangis hun ah". Sehun menggeleng.

"lu, aku mencintai mu , jangan pernah mengatakan ataupun berfikir aku tidak mencintaimu , kau adalah satu-satu nya yeoja yang aku cintai sampai membuat ku gila karena terus memikirkan mu".

"kau adalah yeoja yang sangat aku cintai sampai rasanya aku ingin mati karena terlalu merindukan mu". Sehun mengelus pipi luhan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

"sehun". Luhan menatap wajah sehun berkaca-kaca. perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya . kata-kata sehun membuat tubuhnya lemas jantungnya berdetak keras sampai rasanya ingin keluar.

"saranghae luhannie".

Chupp.

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan tanpa ada lumatan menyalurkan perasaan sayang dan cintanya yang begitu besar. Kemudian mengecup kedua pipi nya, beralih ke hidung dan terahir ia mengecup kening luhan lama. Luhan menutup matanya menikmati kecupan manis yang di berikan sehun yang membuatnya serasa melayang di udara.

"saranghae luhan ah". Ucapnya lagi kemudian memeluk luhan erat.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"nado saranghae hun ah". Kemudian melingkarkan tangan kurus nya di tubuh sehun dengan erat.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia terus mengecup pucuk kepala luhan sambil melontarkan kata saranghae berulang kali. Luhan tertawa kecil menenggelamkan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus nya dalam dekapan sehun.

"lu"

"emm? Luhan mendongak dengan rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya jangan lupa dengan hidung merah akibat menangis tadi membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah bak boneka itu.

"saranghae". Entah sudah berapa kali sehun mengucapkan kata itu . luhan tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya. ia kemudian menarik kerah baju sehun melingkarkan kedua tangan nya di leher sehun. Dengan Sedikit berjinjit.

Chu

Dengan malu-malu Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sehun sedikit melumatnya. membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka ia mengangkat sebelah tangan nya untuk menahan tengkuk luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan nya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang luhan agar lebih dekat . mengabaikan tatapan dari banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, sehun dan luhan tidak peduli mereka sudah terhanyut dalam ciuman manis yang mereka lakukan.

.

Xoxo

.

"lu, liburan nanti kita akan ke jeju bersama yang lain, bagaimana menurut mu ? tanya sehun melirik luhan di sampingnya saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang menggunakan mobil sehun.

"aku tidak bisa hun ah". Luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan bersalah . sebenarnya luhan sangat ingin ikut apa lagi kyungsoo juga ikut, tapi liburan nanti luhan akan ke beijing bersama kedua saudaranya.

"kenapa? Apa karena kau harus bekerja ? tanya sehun . wajah yang tadi cerah menjadi redup mendengar penolakan luhan.

"aku akan ke beijing 4 hari lagi ".

Ckiiiit

Sehun menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap luhan serius bercampur kaget .

"beijing ? ujar sehun dengan nada sedikit bergetar . luhan mengangguk lemah.

"lu, kita baru saja berbaikan . dan kau sudah akan meninggalkan ku ? sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan liburan nya di jeju bersama luhan dan teman-teman nya yang lain .

"maafkan aku sehun, aku memang sudah berencana ke beijing dari 2 minggu yang lalu bersama dongsaeng dan eonni ku". Luhan menatap sehun takut. Ia bisa melihat wajah kecewa sehun.

"apa aku boleh ikut ? ucap nya kemudian menatap luhan .

"mwo ?

.

.

.

Taeyong menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, ini sudah jam 8 malam dan luhan belum pulang.

"bukankah hari ini noona tidak ada kerja part time di kamong". Batin nya.

Brummm

Suara deru mesin mobil dari luar membuat taeyong melangkah kan kaki nya menuju ke arah jendela. Ia mencoba mengintip mencari tau siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Tidak biasanya ada mobil lewat di depan rumahnya. Apalagi terdengar seperti mobil sport yang sangat mahal.

"noona? Gumam nya melihat luhan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut setelah pintu nya di bukakan oleh seorang namja, taeyong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena namja tersebut menghadap kedepan jadi yang terlihat hanya punggung tegap nya saja.

Samar-samar taeyong mendengar suara luhan menyebut nama namja tersebut.

"gomawo hun ah, nanti akan aku beritau eonni dan taeyong".

'arraso"

Chup

Sehun mencium kening luhan, kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Setelah itu mobil sport milik sehun melesat meninggalkan komplek rumah luhan .

Tayeong segera menutup gorden kaca rumahnya.

Cklek

"Yongie ?"

"nee, noona". Taeyong menatap luhan yang terlihat berbeda hari ini wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Entah kenapa malah membuat hati taeyong sedih .

"kau terlihat sangat senang sekali noona, dan siapa yang mengantarmu pulang barusan? Tanya taeyong kemudian memfokuskan mata nya pada tayangan televisi yang menayangkan variety show the return of superman.

"eoh ? emm itu … ". Luhan menggigit jari nya gugup. Apa ia harus jujur pada taeyong tapi bagaiman kalau taeyong nanti marah lagi padanya .

"apa dia kekasih noona itu ? Tanya taeyong tanpa melihat kea rah luhan yang menatapnya terkejut.

"errr .. itu, I ii ya". Jawab nya pelan.

Taeyong mematikan televise, ia beranjak dari duduk nya menatap luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di samping sofa tempat taeyong duduk barusan. "apa noona yakin untuk kembali lagi bersama namja itu? Taeyong menatap tepat pada kedua mata luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, taeyong tersenyum miris. Ia menghela nafas pelan kedua tangan nya memegang pundak luhan kemudian membawa nya ke dalam pelukan .

Luhan tersentak, ia mendongak menatap wajah dongsaeng nya. Taeyong tersenyum tipis.

"apa noona bahagia bersama nya?".

"taeyong ah"

"maafkan aku noona, aku terlalu egois. Kali ini aku akan membiarkan noona bersama orang yang noona cintai itu, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah berhenti untuk menyayangiku juga ". Lirihnya.

"pabo, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyayangi mu, kau adalah dongsaeng ku . aku memang mencintai sehun, tapi noona juga mencintaimu tapi dalam artian yang berbeda karena kau adalah dongsaengku. Selama nya kau akan tetap menjadi urutan pertama dan juga tae eonni". Taeyong tersenyum semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"saranghae noona"

"nado saranghae yongie".

Taeyong memutuskan untuk benar-benar berhenti mengharap noona nya lagi, lagi pula itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untuk nya dan juga luhan. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan noona nya bahagia.

.

.

Taeyong menatap jam tangan nya, ia tengah menunggu seseorang . namja yang telah membuat hati noona nya berbunga-bunga . ia berfikir untuk berbicara pada namja tersebut.

Srett

"maaf aku terlambat". Taeyong mengangguk mempersilahkan namja itu duduk.

".."

Keheningan melanda kedua namja tampan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk berbicara terebih dahulu.

"maaf untuk yang waktu itu, aku tidak tau kalau kau adalah dongsaengnya". Taeyong tersenyum tipis.

"yaa, itu berarti kau benar-benar mencintai noonaku". Taeyong menyesap latte yang telah ia pesan tadi. "maaf aku belum memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk mu, aku takut kau tidak akan suka dengan pilihanku". Sehun menggeleng pelan. "tidak apa-apa". Setelah itu sehun memanggil pelayan dan memesan 1 cup bubble tea rasa choco untuknya.

"kau juga suka bubble tea? Sehun mengangguk.

"yaa, dan luhan juga menyukai nya". Sehun menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal entah kenapa image cool nya hilang saat berhadapan dengan calon adik ipar nya. Apalagi taeyong menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sehun sulit artikan .

"aku … taeyong menjeda kalimatnya menatap sehun yang tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan datar miliknya namun sebenarnya dalam hati sehun tengah gugup ia mendengar dari kyungsoo taeyong sangat protective pada calon pasangan noona nya. Sampai saat ini belum satupun namja yang menjadi kekasih luhan karena taeyong tidak menyukai nya. Saat mendengar itu sehun jadi khawatir apalagi sehun telah membuat luhan terluka. Tapi ia berjanji apapun yang terjadi ia akan mendapatkan restu dari taeyong .

"aku mencintai noona ku bukan sebagai dongsaeng tapi sebagai seorang namja pada yeoja "

Deg

Sehun membeku, dari sekian banyak hal yang ia takutkan, kenapa hal seperti ini harus ada . taeyong mencintai noona nya sendiri. Ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan dan terasa sakit di bandingkan melihat luhan bersama namja lain.

"kau .."

"yaa, dan noona juga tau itu".

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini batin nya. Taeyong menatap sehun dengan pandangan tajam nya . ia bisa lihat sehun sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya walaupun saat ini sehun masih bisa menyembunyikan nya dengan wajah datar nya itu. Tapi dari sorot mata nya taeyong tau namja di depan nya sangat shock .

"noona adalah yeoja yang sangat baik, pintar dan juga cantik banyak namja yang menyukai nya dari kecil ia selalu menjadi sorotan karena memiliki otak yang pintar, ramah pada semua orang membuat siapa saja pasti akan tertarik pada nya. Banyak namja yang ingin mendekatinya tapi aku tidak membiarkan satu pun dari mereka berani untuk mendekati noonaku karena aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak mau lu noona membagi kasih sayang nya untuk orang lain selain pada tae nonna dan kedua orantua ku". Taeyong menghela nafas pelan . sehun mendengarkan cerita taeyong dalam diam. Ia meremas celana seragam nya. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"awalnya aku pikir rasa sayang dan cintaku pada lu noona hanya sebatas saudara, tapi mulai dari kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, saat noona datang menyelamatkanku pada kebakaran yang terjadi di gudang tempat ku di sekap oleh namja-namja preman penguasa sekolah. aku menyadari aku mencintai noona lebih dari sekedar cinta pada saudara sendiri, aku ingin memiliki nya". Taeyong tersenyum getir.

"aku tau perasaan ku salah, seberapa keras aku menyangkal dan ingin mengubur perasaan itu aku tetap tidak bisa, rasa cintaku semakin dalam dan dalam lagi, selama 2 tahun aku berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan ku pada noona, sampai akhirnya noona dengan wajah berbinar nya bercerita padaku kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang". Taeyong menghela nafas ia mengepalkan tangan nya. Sehun tetap diam menunggu mendengar cerita taeyong .

"hatiku rasanya hancur, aku ingin menangis . ingin membunuh namja yang telah merebut hati noona dari ku. tapi melihat wajah lu noona yang memancarkan kebahagiaan aku tidak bisa apa-apa, lagi pula aku tau perasaan ku adalah suatu kesalahan. Aku merasa bahagia dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan, aku bahagia karena melihat noona bisa tersenyum lagi semenjak kematian kedua orangtua kami. Taeyong menggeleng pelan.

aku pikir aku bisa menahannya, aku pikir aku bisa merelakan nya, aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika nantinya noona bisa bersama namja lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa itu terlalu menyakitkan jika setiap hari melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama namja lain . aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, aku mulai membuat jarak pada nya, aku selalu menghindarinya. Dan noona menyadari itu ia menangis dan bertanya kenapa aku mengindarinya , aku hanya bisa diam .

Setelah mengabaikan nya seharian, aku masuk ke kamar lu noona ia tengah tertidur dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis. aku memberanikan diri dan menciumnya . taeyong menunduk sehun tertegun ada perasaan marah menyelimutinya.

"dan tae noona melihat semua nya, aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku menatap tae noona yang memandangku tajam, itu adalah awal dari semua nya. Tae noona sangat marah ia bahkan hampir memisahkan ku dengan lu noona, tae noona akan membawa lu noona pergi ke Beijing, lu noona menangis sangat keras waktu itu di samping namsooon hyung yang juga berada di situ waktu itu , aku berlutut dan menangis memohon pada tae noona untuk tidak membawa luhan noona ke Beijing. aku berjanji untuk melupakan perasaanku pada lu noona, dan aku bersyukur tae noona mau memafkanku . taeyong menyesap kembali lattenya.

Aku mulai menyibukan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan club aku selalu pulang malam, membuat penyakit ku jadi sering kambuh ".

"kau sakit ". Tanya sehun dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara.

"yaa, karena kecelakan dulu aku memiliki asma dan ada gangguan pada hati ku, untuk itulah aku berhenti dance. Taeyong tersenyum sedih ." jangan menatapku seperti itu". Sehun berdehem menormalkan wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Semenjak itu lu noona menjadi gila bekerja. Ia bahkan memiliki 3 pekerjaan part time dalam jadi semakin merasa bersalah pada nya dan juga tae noona".

Taeyong menatap sehun, menghela nafas pelan ia tersenyum sedih jika mengingat kejadian-kejadian waktu dulu .

"aku pikir setelah 2 tahun aku bisa melupakan perasaan ku, tapi ternyata perasaan itu masih ada dan mungkin lebih dalam lagi, dari dulu". Taeyong dan sehun menatap satu sama lain . ia kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat wajah sehun terlihat gelisah.

"dulu aku berfikir aku tidak akan bisa mengeyahkan perasaan ku ini, semua orang selalu meyuruhku untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melakukan nya. "aku takut untuk berhenti mencintai nya, benar-benar bodoh". Gumamnya.

"tapi melihat lu han noona sekarang dia sangat bahagia saat bersama denganmu, aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu yang bisa membuatku berpisah dengan nya, jadi aku akan merelakan nya untukmu, dan benar-benar akan menghilangkan perasaan ini". Ucapnya menyentuh dada nya. Taeyong tersenyum lembut menatap sehun. "aku pikir kau orang yang tepat, dan ku rasa kau bisa membahagiakan noonaku". Sehun tersenyum lega. Ia tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelum nya. Ia pikir taeyong tidak akan merestuinya dengan luhan , ia merasa kagum pada taeyong . dia adalah namja yang kuat.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Taeyong membuka suara.

"luhan noona memberitau ku, kau ingin ikut ke Beijing bersama kami".

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap tayeong . "iya apa aku boleh ? Tanya nya dengan wajah cerah.

"maaf, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut, itu adalah liburan khusus untuk keluarga ku dan kau hanya kekasih noona ku belum menjadi bagian keluarga". Ucap taeyong menunjuk sehun tepat di depan wajahnya.

"mwo? oh ayolah kalian akan berada di sana lama sekali". Ucap sehun frustasi taeyong tersenyum miring.

"itu adalah hukuman untuk mu, kau pikir karena aku merelakan noona ku padamu berarti aku telah memaafkanmu karena kejadian tempo lalu, cihh ". Taeyong menatap sehun tajam .

"nikmatilah hari liburmu bersama teman-temanmu yang lain, aku dengar kalian akan ke jeju jadi bersenang-senang lah". Taeyong tersenyum miring. Ia menepuk pundak sehun cukup keras. Sehun mendesah kasar.

"oo iya aku beritau satu hal. Karena kami akan ke Beijing lu noona pasti akan bertemu dengan cinta pertama nya di sana, aku sarankan kau harus rajin berdoa supaya lu noona tidak lupa dia telah mempunyai kekasih, aku takut dia akan langsung melupakan mu saat nanti dia bertemu dengan cinta pertama nya di sana". Setelah mengatakan itu taeyong berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

"yaa, xi taeyong kau benar-benar menyebalkan, arghttt ". Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi perasaan canggung saat pertama kali mereka bertemu tadi hilang entah kemana. Sehun mendesah pelan ia langsung memakai tas nya kemudian berjalan keluar setelah sebelum nya meninggalkan beberapa lembar ribu won di meja tempat mereka duduk.

"luhan sangat mencintaiku tidak mungkin dia akan berpaling bukan. Gumamnya ." tapi aku dengar cinta pertama itu sulit untuk di lupakan". Batin nya lagi frustasi. "aku harus segera bertemu luhan".

Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian segera melesat menuju kamong kafe karena saat ini luhan ada jam kerja di sana.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian

"lu, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Sering-seringlah menelpon ku arraso". Kyungsoo melepas pelukan nya pada luhan.

Hari ini luhan, taeyon dan taeyong akan berangkat ke Beijing saat ini mereka sudah berada di bandara. Kyungsoo, jonghyun dan sehun mengantar kepergian mereka.

"baik-baik lah di sana, huuuh padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berburu dan menginap di vila milik namsoon hyungnim". Ujar jonghyun.

"yaa, lee jonghyun kenapa kau ingin mengajak noona ku berburu dia yeoja ". Sungutnya.

"hey, tapi kemampuan menembaknya tidak kalah dari kau yang namja". Ucapnya merangkul pundak luhan kemudian tangan nya di tepis oleh sehun. Jonghyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa .

"lu, jangan lupa untuk sering-sering menghubungiku nee". Sehun memeluk luhan erat.

"oh, ayolah kami akan pergi hanya 2 minggu dan bukan bertahun-tahun. Kau terlalu berlebihan ". ucap taeyong sedikit kesal. Taeyon mengelus bahu taeyong.

"sepertinya kami harus segera pergi sehun sii ". Ucap taeyon membuat sehun melepaskan pelukan nya.

"nee".

Chup

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekilas."jaga dirimu chagi,". Ucapnya membuat pipi luhan merona .

Yang lain menatap mereka dengan senyum manis.

"baiklah, kajja ".

"annyeong"

Sehun merogoh saku celana nya, mengambil smarphone milik nya kemudian mengetik beberapa kata .

Luhan masih melambaikan tangan nya sampai akhirnya suara pesan masuk dari handphone nya mengalihkan perhatian nya.

From : hunni

Jaga dirimu baik-baik

Aku mencintaimu :3

Saat pulang nanti bersiaplah aku akan mengajakmu untuk menemui orangtuaku.

Luhan menatap kebelakang melihat sehun yang tersenyum manis masih melambaikan tangan nya.

"ada apa luhannie? Tanya taeyon .

"eoh ? tidak apa-apa . luhan segera memasukan hanphone nya. Ia tersenyum dan merasa gugup menunggu 2 minggu lagi.

tbc

chapter depan udah end, makasi banyak buat reader semua yang udah baca ff ini.

Maaf kalok feels nya kurang, and penulisan nya masih jelek. Maklum ini pertama kali nya aku nulis ff. semoga ceritanya gk terlalu mengecewakan buat reader semua ya.

Maaf aku gk bisa balas review kalian. Aku ada alasan untuk itu . hehe

Insyaallah aku balas tapi lewat pm aja ya.

Okee don't be silent reader. Review please !

xoxo

520

Yoyo947


	14. Chapter 14 END

Chapter end

 **Title: our love**

 **Cast: hunhan, slight kaiso , taeyong Sm rookies , other**

 **Disclaimer: exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**.

 **Ooc, typo bertebaran , newbie ! DLDR.**

Sehun menghempas kan tubuhnya dengan kasar , wajahnya di tekuk tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya.

"hey, ini bahkan belum 1 jam pesawat luhan berangkat dan kau sudah merenggut seperti itu". Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Membuat Sehun berdecak kesal.

"kau diam saja kamjjong, kau tidak tau apa-apa". Sehun berujar kesal kemudian menutup matanya . 5 detik setelahnya sehun membuka mata nya kembali ia jadi teringat perkataan taeyong mengenai cinta pertama luhan. Kemarin ia tidak sempat bertanya pada luhan karena yoona, noona nya menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang setelah pertemuan nya dengan taeyong di kafe.

"kai di mana kyungsoo ? Tanya nya. Kai menatap sehun dengan alis terangkat.

Cklek

"anyeong". Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan nya dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"hey baby". Kai segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang kyungsoo. Mengecup pipi nya pelan.

"di mana yang lain ? kyungsoo meletakan tas nya, kemudian duduk di sofa di samping kai.

"mereka akan datang sebentar lagi". Jawab kai sambil menghela rambut kyungsoo dengan sayang. Sehun melihat pandangan di depan nya dengan iri. Seandainya saja luhan tidak ke Beijing. batin nya sedih.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Kyungsoo menatap sehun kemudian menatap kai dengan pandangan ada apa dengan sehun ?

"luhan". Cukup satu kata itu saja kyungsoo sudah paham. Ia tersenyum maklum.

"ohh, kyungsoo ya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu". Sehun menatap kyungsoo serius. Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup melihat tatapan mata sehun yang tajam.

"yack, jangan menatap nya seperti itu. Kau membuat dyo ku takut albino ". Kai melempari sehun dengan bantal sofa . dan mendapatkan death glare oleh namja itu. Sehun kemudian meletakan bantal sofa itu di sampingnya.

"maaf oke . aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai ucapan taeyong kemarin".

"yongie ? sunbae bertemu dengan nya? Tanya kyungsoo sedikit terkejut berbagai pikiran negative memenuhi kepala kyungsoo. apa taeyong berniat memisahkan luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap sehun dengan pandangan takut bercampur khawatir.

"a aapa yang di katakan nya? Dia tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi luhan bukan ? sehun yang mengertipun Menggelengkan kepala nya ia tersenyum.

"malah sebaliknya". Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya sedikit bingung. Di tatap nya namja di depan nya yang tersenyum manis membuat kyungsoo menahan nafas sejenak.

"aku ingin bertanya tentang cinta pertama luhan yang ada d Beijing itu, kau pasti tau". Kyungsoo cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan sehun.

"aku rasa taeyong membohongimu sunbae , cinta pertama luhan bukan berada di Beijing tapi dia orang korea". Ujar kyungsoo ia menghela nafas pelan perasaan sedih menyelimutinya jika mengingat namja yang menjadi cinta pertama sahabatnya . sehun dan kai menatap kyungsoo bingung."kau kenapa baby? ". Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"dia adalah sunbae kami di jhs, dia namja yang baik,pintar dan juga tampan luhan sangat mencintai nya waktu itu, mereka saling menyukai tapi mereka tidak sampai pacaran "

"weo ? Tanya kai dengan wajah penasaran . sehun memicingkan matanya melihat kai yang terlihat antusias mendengar cerita kyungsoo.

"waktu itu aku tidak terlalu mengerti , tapi sekarang aku tau itu karena taeyong". Kai mengangguk paham ia sudah tau mengenai perasaan taeyong pada luhan . kai langsung menegakan tubuhnya kemudian menatap sehun. "Apa dia sudah tau" batinnya.

"aku sudah tau semua nya, taeyong yang memberitauku . jadi kau tidak perlu menatap ku seperti itu kim jongin". Desisnya tajam. Kai nyengir gaje .

"myungsoo sunbae namja yang sangat baik dan pintar ,semua murid dan guru menyukainya karena dia sangat ramah, tapi dia sedikit pendiam"

"lalu di mana dia sekarang?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

"myungsoo sunbae sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu". Ujarnya sedih .sehun dan kai cukup terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka namja itu ternyata sudah meninggal.

Merasa iba juga pada namja tersebut, meski ada perasaan bersyukur karena jika kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi dan namja itu tidak meninggal sehun mungkin tidak akan menjadi kekasih luhan saat ini. Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya merasa kejam karena fikiran seperti itu melintas di otaknya."apa yang kau pikirkan". Batinnya. Pikiran nya tertuju pada luhan .

Sekarang apa luhan masih memikirkan namja itu ? monolognya.

xoxo

.

.

Luhan membuka dompetnya di sana ada sebuah foto yang lumayan usang terselip di dompetnya,

Ia menatap foto tersebut dengan wajah sedih.

"oppa bogoshipo". Ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengelus foto tersebut yang memperlihatkan dua remaja yang berbeda gender di mana sang yeoja tengah tersenyum dengan jari tangan membentuk huruf v sedangkan sang namja merangkul yeoja tersebut yaitu luhan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan .

"noona masih mencintai myungsoo hyung ? Tanya taeyong menatap luhan yang duduk disampingnya mereka masih di dalam pesawat menuju Beijing di sebelah taeyong ada taeyon yang sudah tertidur. Luhan menggeleng.

"rasa itu mungkin perlahan sudah menghilang,myungsoo oppa adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang akan selalu noona ingat dan menyimpan nya di hati noona. Sekarang noona sudah mempunyai seseorang yang menjadi masa depan noona. Ucapnya kemudian mengambil satu foto lagi yang di ambil 2 hari lalu fotonya bersama sehun di taman belakang sekolah.

"tapi noona tidak menyangkal kalau terkadang noona merindukan myungsoo oppa, karena dia adalah namja pertama yang noona sukai". Lanjutnya .

"jadi, noona lebih mencintai siapa ?

"myungsoo oppa memang cinta pertama noona yang sangat noona cintai, tapi rasa cinta noona pada sehun mungkin lebih besar dari rasa cinta noona pada myungsoo oppa dulu". Ucapnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"hahhhh… aku harap noona bahagia bersama nya". Ucap taeyong.

"yaah, kebahagiaan noona adalah sehun". Taeyong tersenyum tipis menatap sang kakak yang terlihat sangat bahagia membuatnya juga ikut merasa bahagia .

.

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrika, ia akan mengecek jam tangan nya setiap 1 menit sekali . wajahnya menunjukan raut gelisah dan tidak sabar. Kai dan kyungsoo menatapnya jengah terutama kai yang sudah sangat kesal dari tadi ia bahkan harus merelakan waktu kencan nya dengan sang kekasih demi menemani sehun untuk menjemput luhan di bandara padahal sehun bisa saja sendiri tapi karena sehun akan mengajak luhan langsung ke sesuatu tempat yang kai sendiri tidak tau jadi terpaksa ia harus ikut karena tidak mungkin bukan sehun akan menyuruh taeyong dan taeyon naik taxi untuk pulang . yang benar saja pikirnya .

Sehun berdecak kesal "kenapa lama sekali". Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan luhan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai, setelah 2 minggu mengalami stress karena terlalu merindukan luhan ia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk menyusul luhan ke Beijing itu tepat 3 hari setelah luhan pergi. Tapi mengingat ucapan taeyong ia mencoba bersabar dan akhirnya penantian selama 2 minggu itu akan berakhir hari ini. Sehun terus memperhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekelilignya berharap menemukan seseorang di salah satu orang-orang yang ia lihat tersebut.

"kau harus sabar sedikit hun, luhan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana". Sungut kai, kyungsoo mengelus lengan kai menenangkan sang kekasih ."karena kau kencan kami jadi batal". Lanjutnya lagi.

"tck, hey kalian kencan hampir setiap hari saat kita di jeju. Apa itu kurang cukup tn. Kim". Ucap nya tajam.

"sudahlah kai, biarkan saja sehun sunbae kan sudah sangat merindukan luhan". Ucap kyungsoo. Kai menghela nafas pelan."okee".

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya yang di tunggu muncul juga. Terlihat luhan melambaikan tangan nya di sampingnya ada taeyon di ikuti taeyong yang membawa koper besar .

"luhannie!" . kyungsoo segera berlari setelah melihat luhan . ia kemudian memeluk sahabat yang paling ia sayangi.

"aku merindukanmu rusa". Ucapnya luhan terkekeh geli ia mengelus rambut panjang kyungsoo.

"aku juga merindukan mu kyungie". Sehun terdiam menatap luhan yang masih berada di pelukan kyungsoo, entah kenapa luhan terlihat semakin cantik pikirnya. Ohh betapa ia merindukan kekasih jenius nya itu. Ia perlahan mendekat kyungsoo yang mengertipun segera melepas pelukan nya.

Luhan menatap sehun dengan senyum manis nya. Perasaan rindu selama selama 2 minggu yang membuatnya stress akhirnya akan terbalaskan hari ini. Sehun mendekati luhan kemudian menarik nya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu lu". Bisiknya.

"nado". Luhan mengeratkat pelukannya. Kaisoo tersenyum lega melihat pemadangan dua orang di depannya begitu juga 2tae (taeyong+taeyon)

"bisakah kalian melanjutkan nya lagi nanti, aku sudah sangat lelah". Ucap taeyong membuat luhan segera melepaskan pelukan nya membuat sehun sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia masih sangat merindukan rusa kecilnya itu ingin terus memeluknya.

"ahh, miane yongie. Kalau begitu kajja". Ujar luhan.

"tunggu". Sehun menahan tangan luhan."taeyong dan tae noona pulanglah duluan bersama kai dan kyungsoo, aku dan luhan harus pergi ke sesuatu tempat". Ucapnya.

"kau mau membawa noonaku ke mana? Dia harus istirahat ". Ujar taeyong .

"pergilah, biar aku dan taeyong pulang duluan. Asalkan kau harus menjaga adikku dengan baik ". ucap taeyon . taeyong menatap noona nya kesal.

"kenapa membiarkan nya noona? Taeyon mengehela nafas ."biarkan saja lagi pula luhan sepertinya sangat senang". Luhan tersenyum tipis menatap taeyon.

"kajja, noona sudah sangat mengantuk ingin segera tidur".

"heoll, noona masih mengantuk padahal selama di pesawat kerjaan noona hanya tidur". Sungut taeyong kemudian mendapatkan pukulan keras di bahunya oleh taeyon.

Kai dan kyungsoo tertawa. Kemudian mengikuti dua kakak beradik itu .

"kajja, kita juga harus segera pergi . kau tidak apa-apa kan baby ? luhan menggeleng tersenyum.

"nan gwaenchana. Kajja ! sehun mengangguk dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampan nya. Kemudian segera menautkan jari nya dengan jari kecil luhan .

.

.

.

"hun ah, kita akan kemana? Luhan menatap ke samping melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"2 minggu yang lalu sebelum kau berangkat aku sudah memberitaumu bukan kalau aku akan mengenalkan mu pada orangtuaku". Ucap sehun . luhan mengangguk imut seketika ia tersadar mata nya langsung membelalak kaget, ia menatap sehun dengan wajah pucat.

"kau tidak akan mengajak ku untuk bertemu orangtua mu hari kan sehun ah? Tanya nya dengan ekpresi takut bercampur khawatir. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"kita akan kerumah orangtua ku sekarang, aku sudah memberitau omma ku dan juga appa kalau kau akan datang hari ini". Ujar nya santai tidak memperhatikan wajah luhan yang semakin memucat mendengar nya. Hey dia belum siap untuk bertemu eghmm calon mertuanya. Bagaimana jika nanti orangtua sehun tidak menyukainya. Luhan memperhatikan baju yang di pakainya, dan ia sangat menyesal tidak menuruti perintah taeyon tadi untuk menggunakan dress sebelum mereka berangkat pulang ke seoul.

"hun ah, aa ku tidak siap jika harus bertemu orangtua mu hari ini". Ucapnya sambil meremas skiny jeans yang di pakainya. Ia hanya menggunakan skiny jeans berwarna dark blue dan juga kemeja putih dengan garis hitam di lengan kiri dan kanan nya .

Sehun melirik luhan sebentar .

"kau cantik sayang, aku bersamamu kau tidak perlu takut ommaku bukan yeoja yang galak meski sedikit cerewet. Ujarnya mengelus kepala luhan berharap luhan tidak gugup lagi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah besar bak istana milik keluarga oh. Luhan menggigit jarinya karena gugup. Ia menatap sehun dengan wajah memelas. Sehun di buat gemas sendiri karena wajah luhan sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu.

"honey, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu aku jadi ingin memakanmu". Ucapnya kemudian mencubit pipi luhan gemas.

"hey aku sangat takut, bagaimana kalau orangtua mu tidak menyukai hun ah? Tanya nya lagi. Sehun melepas sealt bealtnya dan juga milik luhan . menangkup kedua pipi luhan "tidak akan, aku jamin".

Chup

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir sang kekasih. Dan yahh kecupan itu sedikit membantu luhan untuk mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

"kajja".

Luhan segera mengikuti sehun berjalan memasuki mansion nya.

.

.

"omma aku pulang". Teriak sehun cukup keras. Luhan meremas genggaman tangan nya pada sehun saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru mulai mendekat.

"kau sudah pulang sayang". Oh hayong omma sehun mendekati keduanya. Ia memperhatikan luhan dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Membuat luhan semakin gugup ia mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya". Gumam hayong.

"omma kenalkan dia luhan yeojachinguku". Ujar sehun meraih pinggang luhan memeluknya posesif.

"a nayeoghaseo ahjumma luhan imnida". Ucap nya kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"omo". Hayong berteriak keras sambil bertepuk tangan sekali. Membuat luhan dan sehun terkejut.

"kau putrinya qianjin gege noona nya taeyong". Pekik hayong histeris kemudian memeluk luhan erat sampai membuat luhan hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang jika tidak ada sehun yang menahan nya.

"astaga kau lebih cantik dibandingkan di foto waktu itu". Ucapnya menangkup kedua pipi luhan kemudian mencubitnya gemas. Sehun menatap cengo kearah omma nya . luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung sekaligus kaget dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon yang seperti ini jauh dari ekspetasinya.

Luhan mulai mencerna ucapan hayong. Apa tadi omma sehun menyebut nama baba dan taeyong pikirnya.

"kau jadi semakin cantik xiao lu". Ucap hayong lagi kemudian melepas pelukan nya ia menatap luhan dengan wajah berbinarnya.

"xiao lu? Dari mana ahjuma tau nama kecil ku? Tanya nya bingung. Sehun menatap omma nya dengan alis terangkat .

"tentu saja ahjumma tau kau kan anak dari sahabat suamiku, Qianjin gege". Ucap nya kemudian menarik luhan untuk duduk di sofa . sehun mengikuti dua orang tersebut lalu ikut duduk .

Luhan masih sedikit bingung dan tidak percaya. Ia hanya menatap hayong dengan ekpresi bingung yang sangat hayong ingin mencubit pipi nya gemas.

"jadi maksud omma, appa luhan dan appa ku bersahabat? Tanya nya. Hayong mengangguk semangat.

"iya sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu omma bertemu dengan taeyong". Luhan kemudian teringat taeyong pernah memberitaunya kalau dia bertemu dengan sahabat baba.

"ahh, taeyong pernah menceritakan nya pada ku. Akuu tidak menyangka ternyata sahabat baba yang di maksud taeyong adalah omma dan appa sehun". Ujarnya mengangguk mengerti.

"padahal ahjumma sempat berfikir untuk menyuruh sehun memutuskan kekasihnya lalu menjodohkan nya dengan mu, tapi ternyata yeoja itu adalah kamu xiao lu, ahjumma benar-benar senang".

Luhan ikut tersenyum, hati nya merasa lega ketakutakan nya sedari tadi sudah menghilang di gantikan rasa senang luar biasa.

"kalian dulu sering bermain bersama, tidur bersama bahkan mandi bersama". Ujar hayong membuat kedua pipi sehun dan luhan merona.

Hayong dengan semangat 45 terus bercerita mengenai luhan dan sehun saat kecil, sesekali mereka akan tertawa mendengar cerita hayong yang lucu.

"ini sudah hampir sore, sebaiknya kalian mandi dulu . omma akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Sebentar lagi appa dan yoona akan pulang"

"nee omma". Ucap kedua nya serempak. Hayong tersenyum bahagia . ahh aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki cucu. Batinnya melihat luhan dan sehun bergantian.

.

Xoxo

.

Sehun mengajak luhan memasuki kamarnya, luhan berdecak kagum melihat kamar sehun yang luasnya 3 kali lipat dari kamar nya.

"kau pasti sangat lelah, tidurlah dulu atau kau mau langsung mandi? Tanya sehun. Ia mengangkat tangan nya lalu menghela rambut dark brown luhan dengan sayang.

"atau bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama supaya lebih cepat, hmm". Ujar sehun dengan nada menggoda kemudian mengecup pipi luhan . luhan segera beranjak dari duduk nya dengan wajah merah.

"dasar mesum". Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi milik sehun dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"hey, kita bahkan pernah mandi bersama dulu. Kau tidak perlu malu sayang aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya".

"yack dasar mesummm !

Blam

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan keras nya . sehun meledakan tawanya.

"ohh sayang, kau benar-benar cantik dengan wajah merah merona seperti itu"

"berhenti menggodaku oh sehun". Ucapnya berteriak kesal menyembunyikan wajah merah nya . ia menatap wajah nya pada cermin wastafel . "ughhh wajahku benar-benar merah, memalukan".

Tok tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi membuat tubuh luhan sedikit menegang.

"a a apa lagi sehun? tanyanya. Luhan memukul mulutnya pelan karena suaranya terdengar sangat gugup.

Sehun yang berada di balik pintu terkekeh kecil mendengar suara luhan.

"kau baik sayang? Tanya nya dengan senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"aku baik-baik saja".

"baiklah, aku sudah meminjamkan baju yoona noona untuk mu. aku menaruhnya di atas tempat tidurku, aku akan menunggumu di bawah ".

"arraso". Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi menandakan sehun telah pergi. Luhan menghela nafas lega kemudian segera memulai ritual mandi nya.

.

.

"kau tidak mandi oh sehun? Tanya omma nya . sehun mengendus bau tubuhnya.

"aku masih harum, aku akan mandi setelah makan malam". Ucapnya membuat hayong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sama saja dengan appa nya. Batinnya.

"kami pulang". Teriak yoona dengan suara cemprengnya membuat sehun dan hayong menutup telinga mereka.

Oh jaewon yang berada di belakang yoona sedikit terkejut mendengar suara putri sulungnya . ia mengelus dadanya pelan. Untung saja aku tidak memiliki penyakit jantung . pikirnya.

"kalian sudah pulang". Hayong segera mengampiri suami nya kemudian membantunya membawakan tas kantor nya.

"apa yeojachingu mu jadi datang kemari hari ini? Tanya yoona kemudian menundukan pantat nya di kursi dekat bar dapur.

"yaa, dia sedang mandi di kamarku. Ini sudah 20 menit kenapa luhan belum turun juga". Gumamnya melirik jam tangan nya .

"jinjja? Wahh aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana wajah gadis yang telah mencairkan hati es kutub seperti mu". Ujar yoona tertawa . menyindir sang adik. Sehun memutar bola mata nya malas menanggapi ucapan sang noona. Sehun beranjak dari duduk nya berniat menyusul luhan yang belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

Tap

tap

Cklek

Deg

Jantung sehun langsung berdegup kencang , rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya. sehun masih mematung melihat pemandangan di depan nya. Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi masih memakai handuk yang ia lilitkan di tubuh nya sebatas paha menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan ramping . sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar . luhan masih tidak menyadari sehun yang terdiam seperti patung di depan pintu kamarnya menatap nya dengan pandangan lapar.

Luhan berbalik dengan membawa baju milik yoona untuk di pakai nya di kamar mandi. Mata nya langsung melotot melihat sehun yang tengah menatap nya tidak berkedip.

Bruk

Baju yoona yang ia pegang langsung terjatuh. Dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Luhan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata karena terlalu terkejut melihat sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari nya.

"ehh, ma af". Gumamnya terbata. Sehun segera berbalik kemudian menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sehun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya masih berdegup sangat kencang membuatnya sulit bernafas dengan benar. wajahnya memerah mengingat tubuh luhan yang eerrrrr sangat sexy itu dengan handuk putih sebatas paha dan rambut masih basah. Sehun segera menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghebuskan nya sampai beberapa kali untuk mengurangi detak jantung yang semakin menggila karena bayangan luhan tadi tidak bisa menghilang dari otak nya. Pikiranya mulai berfantasy ke hal-hal yang negative .

"aku bisa gila". Umpatnya mengacak rambutnya kesal .

Cklek

Sehun melompat kaget ia langsung memutar tubuhnya melihat luhan yang sudah memakai baju lengkap . sehun bisa melihat ada rona merah di kedua pipi luhan membuatnya tersenyum dengan hati berdesir terlebih karena luhan terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress yang dipakai nya.

"kka u sudah siap? Tanya sehun terbata. Ia menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal . wajah nya lagi-lagi memerah.

"nee". Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang juga sama merahnya dengan nya. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian menarik tangan sehun untuk turun ke bawah . ia tidak memungkiri dirinya sangat malu tadi saat sehun melihatnya dengan keadaan yang sangat memalukan menurutnya. Ough rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kolam berenang rumah sehun yang berada di belakang.

Yoona menatap dua orang yang baru saja turun dari tangga itu dengan alis terangkat. Ia menatap sehun dan luhan yang terlihat sedikit canggung . apa terjadi sesuatu tadi. Pikirnya.

Luhan mendongak, mata nya membulat lucu melihat yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk di kursi bar.

"yoona eonni? Ucapnya tidak percaya .

"anyeong luhannie, wahhh aku tidak percaya yeoja yang membuat hati si pangeran es mencair itu adalah kau lu. Saat omma memberiatuku tadi aku sangat terkejut. Dunia benar-benar sempit".

"nonna mengenal luhan? Tanya sehun bingung. Yoona menganggukan kepalanya.

"tentu saja, noona sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri . noona sudah mengenal luhan dari saat dia masih jhs, ya kan lu?

"iyaa, yoona eonii juga pernah menginap di rumah".

"heolll, apa hanya aku orang terahir yang mengenal luhan. Tidak bisa di percaya". Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan dan yoona terkekeh geli.

"kalian kapan pulang? Tae eonni tidak memberitauku kalau kalian sudah pulang".

"tadi siang eonn". Luhan dan yoona kemudian larut dalam pembiacaraan yang sehun tidak mengerti dan Mengabaikan nya.

Sehun mendesah berat. Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Batinnya.

Puk

Kau kenapa sehun? Tanya jaewon menepuk pundah sehun. Ia heran melihat wajah sehun yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"mereka mengabaikan ku". Ucapnya menunjuk yoona dan luhan. Jaewon terkekeh geli .

"makan malam sudah siap, ayo semuanya saat nya makan malam". Ucap hayong semangat.

Makan malam keluarga oh di tambah luhan berjalan dengan nikmat . luhan sudah mulai akrab dengan omma dan appa sehun . membuat sehun merasa sangat bahagia. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"kau sudah terlihat seperti orang gila tersenyum seperti itu terus". Bisik yoona yang duduk di samping sehun. Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan noonanya.

"jadi kapan kalian akan menikah ? Tanya hayong membuat sehun dan luhan tersedak .

Yoona segera menyodorkan air putih pada luhan dan sehun. Jaewon hanya tersenyum geli melihat nya.

"omma, mereka masih shs dan luhan masih di tingkat dua. Mereka masih kecil untuk menikah". Ucap yoona menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran omma nya.

"omma juga dulu menikah dengan appa mu saat omma 19 tahun". Yoona memutar bola matanya ."itu berbeda omma"

"omma kan sangat ingin mempunyai cucu". Ujarnya sedih . "kalau sehun tidak bisa kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah dan memberikan omma cucu yoona ya".

"mwo ? aku belum siap . lagi pula hae oppa belum melamarku". Ucap nya sedih .

"omma tenang saja, sehun akan segera memberikan omma cucu". Ucap sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Luhan menatap sehun tidak percaya. Ia mencubit perut sehun .

"aww, appo lu. Kenapa mencubitku ? sehun mengusap perutnya yang di cubit luhan .

"benarkah sehunnie? Ohh kau memang anak yang pengertian sayang. Jadi kapan sebaiknya pernikahan kalian di laksanakan, kyaa ! omma sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu". Ucap nya histeris . luhan menatap sehun tajam yang di balas cengiran oleh sehun.

"aishh ottokhe? Batin luhan meringis.

"appa tidak akan menyetujuinya, kau belum siap untuk menikah ! memangnya kau sudah bekerja dan punya penghasilan sendiri, kau mau memberi makan apa anakmu nanti oh sehun?

Sehun berdeham . "aku bisa meminta uang pada appa dan omma sampai aku lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan". Ujarnya tenang. Luhan dan yoona menggelengkan kepala nya . sedangkan hayong mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan sehun.

"memangnya appa mau memberikan mu uang? Jaewon menatap anaknya denga senyum miring.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya . "tentu saja aku kan anak appa". Ucap sehun . membuat jaewon mengerang frustasi menghadapi anak bungsu nya .

"sehun". Luhan menarik baju sehun menyuruhnya untuk diam . hayong dan yoona menahan tawa nya melihat wajah jaewon memerah karena kesal.

"kalau kau sudah menikah kau bukan tanggung jawab appa lagi oh sehun, kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri". Jaewon mendesah pelan."kalian sebaiknya bertunangan saja dulu, untuk menikah kalian belum siap". Ucap jaewon membuat hayong tertunduk sedih. Sehun menatap omma nya sendu. Luhan mengehela nafas lega. Huh dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia menikah dengan sehun saat ini. Hell dia masih 17 tahun pikirnya. Tapi tidak memungkiri luhan merasa bahagia bahwa sehun benar-benar serius dengan hubungan mereka, bahkan ia berfikir sampai ingin menikahinya. Luhan terkikik geli membayangkan ia dan sehun juga anak nya kelak.

"jadi bagaimana luhan, kalian bertunangan saja dulu". Ucap jaewon memecah lamunan luhan.

"nee appa". Jawabnya tersenyum. Sehun menghela nafas pelan."seharusnya kau tidak setuju lu, aku kan ingin segera menjadikan mu milikku". Bisik sehun. Luhan tersenyum."aku sudah jadi milikmu hun ah".

"eghmmm"

"arraso, kalau begitu aku akan bertunangan dengan luhan besok". Ucap sehun final membuat luhan melotot terkejut, yoona menggelengkan kepala nya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantik nya. Hayong berteriak girang kemudian memeluk luhan yang masih dalam mode shock nya.

"okee, terserah kau saja". Ucap jaewon kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan . ia tersenyum .

"dasar bocah".

"kyaa, kalau begitu besok pagi kita harus segera pergi mencari cincin dan pakaian untuk kalian bertunangan besok". Ucap hayong dengan wajah berbinarnya. Sehun tersenyum menatap luhan membuat luhan juga ikut tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia harus segera memberitau eonni dan dongsaengnya. Dan juga kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan tengah duduk di balkon kamar sehun menikmati angin malam yang terasa sangat sejuk. Dengan sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang . malam ini luhan akan menginap di rumah sehun sesuai permintaan hayong .

"bagaimana liburan mu di china? Sehun mengecup kepala luhan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada leher luhan menghirup aroma tubuh luhan yang sangat ia sukai.

"sangat menyenangkan". Sehun mendengus."kau bersenang-senang sedangkan aku stress karena merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukan pacarmu yang tampan ini eoh?

Luhan terkikik geli, tangan nya menggemgam tangan sehun mengelusnya pelan.

"tentu saja aku merindukan mu . bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukan kekasihku yang tampan ini". Ucapnya tertawa kecil kemudian mengelus pipi sehun. Sehun mengembangkan senyuman nya.

"oohh aku sangat mencintaimu deer". Gumam sehun mengecup pipi luhan berulang kali membuat luhan tertawa geli.

"lu"

"hmm? Luhan mendongakan kepala nya menatap sehun tepat pada mata nya yang tajam yang sangat luhan sukai. Sehun mengelus pipi luhan dengan sayang . luhan tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah cantinya. Sudah Berapa kali wajah nya memerah hari ini karena sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah luhan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan sehun mulai memejamkan matanya begitu juga luhan perlahan bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan sampai akhirnya suara getaran dari ponsel sehun membuat luhan membuka matanya.

Drrrt drrt drrt

"sehun ponsel mu berbunyi". Ucap luhan

Sehun mengerang kesal . ia merutuk pada siapa saja yang menelpon nya di saat seperti ini.

Sehun mengambil smartphone nya kemudian tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon nya ia langsung menggeser tombol hijau pada layar smarphone nya.

"yeobseo". sehun berujar dengan nada kelewat datar . luhan menatap sehun .

"yo sehun ". Jawab chanyeol dengan suara bass nya . sehun berdecak kesal ingin sekali ia menarik telinga lebar chanyeol sekarang juga. Dasar pengganggu!

"apa?

"wow! Ada apa dengan suaramu kawan? Sehun memutar bola matanya .

"kenapa tidak ke sini? Kami menunggu mu di base camp dari tadi".

"siapa ? Tanya luhan.

"kau bersama luhan? Wow apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini , kalian tidak melakukan yang eghm itu kan? Tanya nya dengan nada menggoda. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Iya jika saja kau tidak menelpon dasar park dobi ! sungutnya dalam hati. Luhan menatap sehun heran.

"gree ! dan kau baru saja mengganggu kami asal kau tau!". Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"hoho, maaf sehun ah". Kalau begitu lanjutkan kegiatan panas kalian". Ucapnya terdengar menggoda kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon berdecak kesal ia melempar smarphone nya dengan sembarang.

"dasar pengganggu". Gerutunya. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

Chup

"ehh? Sehun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menoleh ke samping .

"jangan menekuk wajah mu seperti itu sehun ah, kau tidak akan tampan lagi". Ucapnya dengan senyum manis. Membuat perasaan kesal nya jadi mengilang setelah melihat senyum luhan.

"kalau begitu apa kau mau melanjutkan yang tertunda tadi? Tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda. Luhan memukul dada sehun . "dasar!

Sehun terkekeh geliia kemudian menahan tangan luhan yang ingin memukul dada lagi. kedua nya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan sayang dan cinta . sehun mengelus pipi luhan mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah luhan merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang menggelitiki wajah mereka. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang perlahan menutup begitu juga dengan luhan.

Chu

Kedua bibir itu bertemu saling mengecup satu sama lain. Sehun menarik tengkuk luhan menahan nya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka . luhan mulai membalas ciuman sehun yang sangat memabukan menyalurkan rasa rindu selama 2 minggu tidak bertemu.

Sehun mengelus punggung luhan menarik tangan luhan untuk menaruhnya di lehernya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama tanpa nafsu dan tidak terkesan menuntut yang ada hanya cinta yang begitu besar dan tulus yang di rasakan oleh sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Saranghae xi luhan "

"nado saranghae oh sehun".

Kemudian sehun membawa luhan lagi kedalam ciuman panas yang lain dan sangat memabukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. xoxo

.

2 tahun kemudian.

.

.

Taeyong menatap kertas note kecil berwarna biru di tangan nya. Ia sedang berada di taman dekat sungai han. Taeyong sedang menunggu Seseorang yang selama hampir satu tahun ini mengiriminya bekal makan siang yang akan ia taruh di lokernya. Awalnya taeyong tidak mempedulikan hal itu, tapi lama kelamaan taeyong jadi penasaran pada siapa yang selalu mengiriminya bekal dan juga note biru kecil yang selalu bertuliskan ucapan semangat dan yang lainnya.

"eghmmm, taeyong ssi! Suara lembut seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunan taeyong. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri gugup di depan nya.

" aaku yeoja yang menyuruhmu datang kemari, si note biru". Ujarnya pelan dengan wajah merah.

"aku go jae hee dari kelas XII b , aku memilki 2 saudara oppa dan juga eonni". Ucapnya gugup ia meremas ujung rok nya.

Taeyong menatap yeoja di depan nya dengan pandangan datar. Membuat go jae hee gadis itu semakin gugup dan takut.

"aku menyukai ani aku mencintaimu taeyong sii , apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Ujarnya pelan kemudian menatap taeyong dengan wajah merah .

Omo !

"lu jangan berteriak, nanti kita bisa ketahuan'. Bisik sehun yang berada di berdua tengah mengintip taeyong bersama go jae hee.

"yeoja itu benar-benar berani. Tck ". Luhan berdecak." Kenapa taeyong lama sekali menjawabnya". Sehun terkekeh geli melihat luhan .

"maaf". Setelah diam selama beberapa menit akhirnya taeyong mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya mengatakan kata maaf saja. Membuat yeoja di depan nya tertunduk sedih.

"kau menolak ku? Tanya nya dengan mata yang terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. luhan yang melihat itu ingin sekali melempar taeyong dengan sepatu yang di pakainya.

"yaa"

"baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih sudah datang". Kemudian membungkukan badan nya . yeoja itu mendesah pelan. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali . batinnya.

Luhan sudah ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Go jae hee-sii"

Yeoja itu terdiam enggan memutar tubuhnya, buliran air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Ia menggigit bbibirnya menahan agar isakan nya tidak terdengar.

"go jae hee-sii". Taeyong berjalan perlahan mendekati jae hee . ia memutar tubuh yeoja tersebut taeyong terkejut melihat wajah jae hee yang sudah memerah karena menangis. ia bisa melihat bibirnya memerah karena di gigit terlalu kuat.

Taeyong menghapus air mata jae hee dengan kedua ibu jarinya dengan pelan. Jae hee terus menundukan wajahnya tidak sanggup melihat wajah taeyong.

Seharusnya bukan yeoja yang meminta pada namja duluan. Ujarnya. Jae hee mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat taeyong yang tersenyum sangat manis membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"itu adalah tugas namja, sebagai pria sejati. Jadi …?

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku go jae hee-sii? Jae hee melebarkan mata nya . ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya. Dadanya sesak karena terlalu bahagia.

Luhan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ohh dongsaengnya sangat keren sekali. Batinnya menjerit.

"kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Tanya nya. Taeyon tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan taeyong menarik tengkuk jae hee dan membawa nya dalam ciuman panjang yang sangat manis.

Sehun menatap taeyong dengan wajah terkejut. Luhan menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak .

.

.

"oh ya ampun aku tidak tau ternyata dongsaengku benar-benar kereen dan sangat romantis. Hmm dia terlihat seperti pria sejati". Ucapnya tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sehun mendengus ."aku juga tidak kalah keren, dan aku juga namja yang romantis". Ucap sehun sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi luhan tidak henti-hentinya memuji taeyong yang sangat romantis dan juga keren. Padahal menurut sehun itu tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali.

Luhan memutar bola matanya "kau dulu sangat tidak romantis saat memintaku menjadi yeoja chingu mu". Kau bahkan mengucapkan nya dengan wajah datar dan terdengar memaksa". Ujar luhan membuat sehun membulatkan mulutnya.

"eghmm, itu karena aku tidak tau harus bilang apa dan saat itu aku tidak sempat berfikir panjang untuk menyusun kata-kata yang pas untukmu". Ujar sehun membela diri dengan kepala menoleh ke samping menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merah karena malu. Luhan terkikik dalam hati.

"kau memang tidak romantis. Luhan mengalungkan tangan nya pada lengan sehun.

"tapi …"

Chup

"aku mencintaimu hun ah". Ucapnya kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sehun.

"dasar rusa nakal"

"SARANGAHAE OH LUHAN". Teriak sehun lantang membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya menatap nya aneh. Sehun tidak peduli ia kemudian segera berlari menyusul luhan.

Hap

"dengan sigap sehun menggedong luhan dengan piggy back

"saranghae my deer"

Chup

Luhan tertawa ia kemudian mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher sehun .

"nado saranghae **my husband** ". Bisiknya.

End

Dengan tidak elit nya.

Akhirnya ff ini end juga, makasi buat semuanya yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal.

Maaf kalok endingnya absurb and gaje kayak gini, semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan bukan reader ya. Maaf kalok feel nya kurang dapet dan sama sekali gak romantis =_= susah banget buat nyari kata-kata yang cocok buat gambarin nya.

Aku Cuma bisa buatnya sampai segini. hehe

Makasi buat yang udah review, favorite dan follow ff ini

Thanks to

Buat yang review

 **Fifioluluge,deva94bubletea,mislah,sanshaini hikari,lisasa luhan,taman coklat,seravin509,DEERHUN794,ayudha,pinideer,samiyatuara09,luNAF,ohrobi18,guest(1,2,3),fani,erliyana,SASA763,oh juna93,kyungie love,noonalu,taenggoo,julihrc.**

 **Favorite**

 **DEERHUN794,GGoh94,JSS131816,LeeWufan,akaindhe,faneeey,fifioluluge,Nidahunhan7941, luhan,oh juna93,noonalu,SA SA763,Seravin509.**

 **Follow**

 **DEERHUN794, JSS131816, lisasa luhan, noonalu, SA SA763,sangRi14, sanshaini hikari, Seravin509,taman coklat, akaindhe, faneeey, fifioluluge,julihrc, Nidahunhan7941, amiyatuara09,taenggo.**

 **Makasi banyak semua nya. Mian kalok ada yang user name nya salah ya. Nanti review nya aku balas di pm. Buat yang ur name nya guest maaf aku gak bisa balas review kalian ya, tapi makasih banget udah review ff ini.**

 **Aku sayang kalian :***

 **Terahir, jangan lupa review buat chapter end nya ya^_^**

 **Annyeong ^_^**

 **~520**

 **Yoyo947**


End file.
